The Plan
by snmwordbender
Summary: Cliche, I know. Ron cheats on Hermione by snogging Lavendar. As Hermione falls into the arms of the Slytherin prince, what drama will the new American visitors cause? Please read and enjoy! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Payback

**Author's note: Cliche, I know but I couldn't help myself. But if you keep on reading, you will quickly see that Americans will bring about a new twist. Hope you enjoy! Also, Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

She was so happy. Finally she could express to Ron how happy he made her. Sure she felt a little uneasy, I mean, hello, its not every day you tell some one you love them. That's why, she never saw it coming.

Hermione was walking through the halls on her patrol. Slipping away to the room of requirements to make sure she could prepare herself. She opened the door that shimmered into view and gasped at the sight before her. Lying there on an extravagant looking bed were Lavender and Ron SNOGGING!

"How could you?" Hermione asked in a broken whisper, letting all her emotions slip through.

Ron broke away from the kiss, or more like stopped eating her face, and said, "Mione, I can explain."

"Don't you Mione me, I think I've seen enough to know what is going on. Goodbye Ronald." Hermione replied, turning sharply on her heel to flee to the common room.

"Sugar Quills," she whispered quietly through her tears, then bursting into the room.

She sighed in relief, there was no Malfoy to comment on her horrid state. She just couldn't let him see her this weak.

She practically flew to her room and leapt on her bed, the tears now flowing freely. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she at first wondered if it was all just a horrible dream. Then saw the tear stains on her clothes, and knew that she was not that lucky.

Hermione sat up slowly, her mind clearer and she could now see what she had to do.

"Its payback time Ronald," she whispered and in the room of requirements, Ron shivered in his sleep.

* * *

As she got up, she started to put her plan in action. Looking at herself in the mirror she smirked as she flicked her wand at herself, her robe shortening it to above her knees, and tightening the upper torso area. She gave another look at herself, and cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Somethings missing," Hermione thought, "Ah yes, I know."

With a quick flick of her wand she fixed her hair into a stylish bun, showing off her slender neck. Nodding in approval at her reflection, she turned to head to breakfast, adding a little swagger in her step with a smirk on her face. She couldnt wait to see Ron's reaction.

As she made her way to breakfast, she thought on her appearance. She knew her body was nice, she knew her hair could be tamed, well, somewhat tamed, but she didnt like showing off her body. It made her self-conscious. Hermione wanted a guy who could look through her exterior and see who she truly was. She was sure Ron was that guy, but she was wrong. She shook her head, not letting herself dwell on Rons betrayal. She gave a smirk that would have made a Slytherin shiver, and continued on her way. Time for revenge.

* * *

All the guys gasped in shock, wondering to themselves if that hot girl was indeed Hermione Granger, were as all the girls gave either sympathetic looks or - as the Slytherin girls did - starting gossiping about how Ron was caught snogging Lavender.

The given snogged girl turned as red as Ron's hair. While Ron was just gawking with his mouth hanging open.

"You might want to close your mouth Ron otherwise something unsavory get caught in there." Hermione said with a look that could practically kill. Ron's face started to burn, and Hermione was pretty sure even his toes were red.

She sniffed in annoyance and went to sit by Ginny who gave her brother a death glare.

"I'm so sorry Mione," Ginny whispered, giving her friend a hug.

Hermione gave a smile that would have given even Snape the shivers, "Oh don't worry, I'm fine. I hope you dont mind too much if I - well, I don't know - get a bit of payback?"

Ginny shook her head, and then leaned into Harry, "Go right ahead Mione. I don't blame you one little bit. I would say don't kill him, but at this point, he's asking for it."

* * *

Draco sat by Blaise and leaned over to whisper, "What's got Granger looking like that? If that's even Granger."

Blaise replied, "Weasel was snogging some other wench and Granger caught him red handed. Though, I do have to say, I like her style." He finished give Hermione an approving looking as bent over to pick up her wand, enjoying the show of some cleavage shown.

"Hm," was Draco's only response, "For once, I must admit, Granger has even me impressed."

"I heard Granger's got more in store for Weasel than the change in her appearance."

Draco smirked at this and said, "This should be good."

* * *

"So Granger," Draco said coming to stand closer to the attractive witch.

Hermione gave him a look of distain, "What do you want Malfoy? I have plans to make."

"Uh-huh," he looked he up and down, and she suddenly had the feeling she was naked.

"Sod off Malfoy!" she cried with a shove then crossing her arms over her chest.

"You really should show what you have more often Granger, people feel _much_ less nauseous when they see you now," Draco whispered in her ear, efficiently making her shiver.

"Back off," Hermione warned, "Because what I have in store for Ron would be nothing for what I would to do you."

"Is that a threat or a promise Granger?" he whispered.

"Ugh!" she cried throwing her hands up in the air and storming off her room. Giving the Slytherin wizard an enjoyable view.


	2. Planning

**Authors note: I have decided to extend this story due to the many reviews! I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this story! I've decided to make a chapter story, so it will no longer be listed under complete.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Hermione stalked off, wondering if the revenge thing was the best idea. Probably not, but just because Malfoy was being irritating, which was nothing new, that would not stop her.

She was going to head back to the common room of the head dorm, and think of some plans to torment Ron, but decided that if there was any chance Malfoy still be there, she wouldn't risk it. She gave a sigh and turned to the library instead.

Giving a smirk, she got some books and settled in to do some research. She was going to make Ron's life miserable, for the time being... The best part of it though was the fact that she would make sure she abided all the rules of Hogwarts, so there was no way she could get in trouble! Being the brightest witch of her age was quite nice.

* * *

Draco went to the common room, and sadly there was no Hermione, though he wasn't surprised. He didn't hate her, as so many people thought, and he knew that Hermione didn't truly hate him either. They just didn't like each other. Well, Hermione just didn't like Draco. The young Malfoy heir on the other hand, could not say the same.

Unfortunately, he was starting to become quite attracted the young witch that use to drive him crazy. This even being before she changed her appearance.

When they were younger, Draco really did despise Hermione. It could have been jealously he admitted, but something about a mudblood, not having ever known magic, and yet excelling past him in it drove him crazy!

Now that she was no longer with Ron, he was going to make himself known. She would not be able to avoid him, and if his plan went accordingly, she would not be able to resist him either.

"You just kept working on your plans of revenge Miss Granger, while I set _my_ plans into motion," Draco couldn't help but think as grabbed some books off the shelf of the common room.

* * *

Hermione was doing very well in her research. She had found ways of making all the work Ron had managed to do in class, disappear without being able to be traced back to her. She had also found ways to curse his appearance, and once again, not be able to get in trouble. Hermione also found a spell that whenever he tried to touch or get near food it would instantly be repelled away, as though opposite ends of a magnet. She would have to lift that one eventually or she would get in trouble for starving a student, but otherwise she would be perfectly fine.

Of course, she would need to find some more things, but for now that would do. Hermione was actually getting eager to see what would happen.

"Its strange how quickly one can go from being in love, to hating," Hermione couldn't help but think to herself as she gathered up her books. Hermione knew though, she couldn't ever truly hate Ron. Even after he broke her heart, and in such a cruel manner, she couldnt hate him. That pang of sadness still hit her every time she saw him, even if she wanted to hate him, her heart wouldn't allow it. So, she settled for despising him. That she could do well enough.

Hermione was glad it was the weekend, so she would have a bit more time to mend her heart before seeing Ron in classes. That would be torture in her current state. She sighed and headed to the common room so she could drop off her books and grab her cloak before heading to Hogsmead. A couple of butterbeers wouldnt hurt.

* * *

Draco had dozed off, some how the book _Hogwarts a History_ had been unable to retain his attention long enough. He woke up though at the sound of the door being closed. He discreetly peeked up at the person that could only be Hermione, to see her silently slipping in. Draco saw the young witch look over in his direction and give a small smile at his state.

Draco had to resist the urge to beam as she walk over and took the book that had been lying across his stomach and set it on the table. He made sure his eyes were all the way closed before she turned back around so she would not be able to tell that he was actually awake.

Draco then felt two warm hands make contact, one slipping behind his head, the other his upper back. He felt Hermione reposition him so that his head was at the end of the couch, propped up on a pillow, and he felt her move his feet up onto the other end of the couch. Her touches so gentle, almost caressing. Her hands steady and sure, Draco didn't want her to stop. It was strange, he had to admit, that she was even stopping to make him more comfortable, but then again this was Hermione, and he knew Hermione well enough that she couldn't help but be considerate.

A weight suddenly covered his body, and he felt Hermione's hands through the blanket smooth out the material, and run over his body. Suddenly, a hand was on his forehead, brushing the hairs out of his face that he had let grown out.

He then felt her breathe on his ear, and had to really focus on pretending he was still asleep.

"You really should look like this more often Malfoy, people can't help but feel less nauseous when they see you in this state," she whispered, and Draco had to wondered if she knew that he was awake. She chuckled at her rephrasing of his words, before adding, "Sleep tight Draco."

Draco couldn't help but feel a rush of a mysterious emotion overcome him when she said his name, and he had to fight of the urge to open his eyes, and pull her to him in a kiss. He struggled, but achieved it. Slowly, he slid open his eyes so he could secretly watch her.

Hermione slipped on her cloak and gave Draco one more glance, and another small smile, before making her way out of the common room.

Draco smirked, after he heard the door close. He didn't even plan this and it went better than he could have imagined. Wow.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Overhearing

Hermione didn't know what possessed her to help Draco. When she saw his face though, so calm and content, she couldnt help but help him. At moments she had to wonder if he was awake, when his face would twitch, or their was a hitch in his breath, but then his peaceful face came back and she had to brush off the silly idea of him being awake.

She sighed and made her way through the wind and snow to Hogsmead. She was beginning to regret making a trip to get some butterbeer, but when she saw the lights up ahead she couldn't help but smile. With a quick flick of her wand she casting a warm spell on her coat and kept going.

The memories of the place washed over her, so bittersweet. So many of them with her best friends-sorry, that's now **friend **- Harry, and that thing, Ron, when he was still a considerate person.

She held back the tears that threatened to escape and entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Ahh," she sighed in appreciation as she stepped out of the elements, and shook off the excess snow.

"Butterbeer please," Hermione murmured, not noticing the nod of acknowledgement. A warm butterbeer soon found its way in her hands and she just held it a moment, enjoying the heat before taking a sip. Yes, that hit the spot. Giving herself a small smile, she took her time drinking the rest of it. Her thoughts harmlessly wandering about, mostly between different subjects of homework, though she didn't have much homework left actually.

She gave a small pout as she realized she drank all of her butterbeer, then stood and went out to brave the elements once more.

Hermione didn't have to deal with the wintry weather long though as she entered a bookshop. She knew where every section was by heart by that point and it didn't take her long to find the book she was looking for.

_Hexes and Curses - Remain Undetected_

_Jinxes for Mischief_

She was debating bout getting more books, when she heard a voice interrupting her thoughts.

"We are truly in a dilemma," whispered a voice that sounded suspiciously like Professor McGonagal, "With all these new students, where will we put them?"

Then a voice that sounded like Snape replied, "Minerva, please calm down. Just because they aren't first years doesn't mean they cant be sorted like any other student."

"But, oh I don't know, it just seems so strange," Professor McGonagal whispered, strangely sounding so unlike herself as she talked in a worried tone.

"Stop fretting, everything will be fine. Didn't you already have this conversation with Dumbledore?"

"Well, yes, Albus and I did discuss this, but," McGonagal was cut off as Snape said,

"Oh, so someone is on a first name basis with Dumbledore?" He sounded amused.

"Now is not the time for those thoughts Severus!" If Hermione didn't know better she could have sworn she heard the lady professor's blush in her tone.

Apparently she was correct, "You're blushing!" Snape accused, still sounding extremly amused.

"Oh stopping sounding like a second year! I think you've been spending too much time around the students Severus," McGonagal snapped back, then Hermione heard receding footsteps, she was guessing they were McGonagals, followed by Snape.

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding, and let her arms relax as she realized they had been clutched to her chest.

She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. New students? Not first years? And what was going on between Dumbledore and McGonagal?

She shook her head and hurried out of the bookshop, after having quickly paid for her books, and returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco awoke with the sound of a door closing, and realized he had actually dozed off after Hermione had tucked him in. He saw the said witch slipping back into the room with a couple of books and a dazed expression. Draco forgot all about his speech he had planned to confront Hermione with as to why she tucked him and stood up, and went to her side.

"Hermione? Is everything okay?" Draco asked, taking hold of her shoulders and turning her towards him.

"New students," she murmured, as though under a spell-Draco was starting to worry she actually was under a spell at this point, "New students are coming."

"Well, new students come every year," Draco started but stopped when she shook her head.

"They're not first years. And it sounds like there are a lot of new students coming," the dazed look in her eyes was slowly starting to fade away, "They're going to be sorted into our houses. And McGonagal and Dumbledore..." The dazed look came back.

Draco slightly shook her shoulders, "What? Is something wrong with them?"

"No. They, they," Hermione blushed, "They're together, I think."

Dracos eyes widened in surprised, but he had to ask, "So, are they okay then?"

"Yes. I believe they're more than okay. But, I'm so confused." The look on her face, so lost, made Draco concerned.

"About what?" he asked, and he couldn't help it when he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Everything! Nothing is making sense, why are there gong to be new students? Where are they coming from?"

Draco knew Hermione didn't like it when there were questions, without answers so he just said, "Well find out when they come. Did you hear when they were coming?"

She shook her head, "No, but it sounded like they were coming soon."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will tell us ahead of time, considering we are head students," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes. Yes that sounds good."

Now it was Draco's turn to ask some questions, "How exactly did you hear all of this?"

"I was looking for books when McGonagal and Snape came in and started talking," Hermione blushed again, "They got a bit off topic at the end, but they didn't see me. I hid behind a book shelf."

Draco chuckled, "Alright, now lets get you in bed. You're freezing."

Hermione nodded, her eyes now dropping, "I guess I am a bit tired."

Draco gave a small smile, and set her books down, took her coat and led her to her room, tucking her under the covers.

Only after he had done all of this did he realized how much trouble he just got himself into, "Oh boy. How am I going to explain my actions to Hermione when she wakes up?"


	4. Realizing

**Author's note: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I was going to give up on this story, but decided to try and kept going. So it may end up begin much shorter than expected. Thanks to all those that have stuck with me! Please review!**

_

* * *

Previously:_

_Now it was Draco's turn to ask some questions, "How exactly did you hear all of this?"_

_"I was looking for books when McGonagal and Snape came in and started talking," Hermione blushed again, "They got a bit off topic at the end, but they didn't see me. I hid behind a book shelf."_

_Draco chuckled, "Alright, now lets get you in bed. You're freezing."_

_Hermione nodded, her eyes now dropping, "I guess I am a bit tired."_

_Draco gave a small smile, and set her books down, took her coat and led her to her room, tucking her under the covers._

_Only after he had done all of this did he realized how much trouble he just got himself into, "Oh boy. How am I going to explain my actions to Hermione when she wakes up?"

* * *

_

Hermione felt herself being settled on the couch, and tucked in beneath the blankets that she had tucked Draco into the night before. She felt as though she wasn't even in it her body at the moment. She felt more like she was watching a movie. That it wasn't really her that Draco was tucking in. It all just felt so strange. And with that, she fell asleep. Visiting a place that would hopefully make more sense.

* * *

Draco looked at her sleeping form and felt a sense of helplessness. What was he going to do? How was he going to convince Hermione he liked her? What was going on? What was she even talking about before? He hated being without answers; he hated not being in control. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were supposed to be the ones who knew what was happening while the others were clueless. But he wasn't. Sure he wasn't, or didn't want to be, like his father, but he was still a Malfoy. Still had his wits, his cunningness, dashed good looks, money, mannerism, and many other pureblood traits.

When Hermione woke up, he was going to get some answers from her, hopefully. But for now, he was hungry. Since he had missed breakfast, and it was thankfully the weekend so he had no classes, he decided to make a trip to the kitchens.

"Master Draco," Dobby stuttered, still not comfortable seeing his former owner.

"Dobby, weve been over this. I'm no longer your master. It's just Draco."

"Yes Master Draco."

He sighed, he felt bad for the house elf. Dobby was almost like a pet to him when he was younger. He used to play with Dobby, not quite like a dog but not like a human. They were somewhat friends. But when Draco got older he would give the house elf a hard time, and unknowingly got the creature punished many times by his parents.

He was glad that the elf was no longer serving his family. He wasn't against house elves, because if some one actually wanted to do his housework he would gladly let them. But the way his house elves had been treated was beyond cruel.

Draco shook his head and asked one of the elves to make him soupe de poisson, a French delicacy his mother would make for him sometimes if she were in the mood for cooking something special. No one made soupe de poisson like his mother.

Another shake of his head to clear his mind, and soon, there was a bowl before him that he began to eat. It tasted wonderful, but still not like his mother's. Thanking the house elves he returned back to the dorm.

Once there he took a seat on the chair that he would often read in and watched Hermione sleep. It was pleasant. He wasn't use to such a content feeling, almost happy. Peaceful, and calm he was used to, sometimes, and only if he was able to meditate, which was a rarity; being with Hermione more often he didn't even want to go meditate though, like he use to crave to do it. It was as though she brought a new... something, into his life. He didnt know what, but Draco could certainly feel it.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair in frustration; just another unanswered question. A strangled sigh escaped through his lips, and he closed his eyes as though it would help him gain that knowledge he wanted.

* * *

Hermione felt herself so close to waking, but she didn't want to open her eyes. Not when she felt so safe, and warm in the comfort of the blankets. She heard someone give a rough sigh and she peaked open an eye, her curiosity too strong to wonder who it was.

She shouldn't have been surprised to see Draco. But the sight before her was so strange. It was Draco, but it was not the pureblood, so strong willed and even stubborn headed she was use to seeing. He looked so exposed at the moment with his eyes closed, hair slightly disarray, head cast back against the chair showing his neck.

He looked so different, it made her heart beat a little faster. She did a double take at the realization. Draco Malfoy made her heart beat fast? Since when did this happen? Sure he was always attractive, somehow he was still so when sneering. Though it repulsed her for so many years. So, why was this happening now?

She didn't pause to think for a moment why and analyze like she was so use to doing. Instead she just felt for a moment, and it felt nice. It reminded her of her feelings she had had for Ron except they were different somehow, a bit warmer and not so questionable. Did she fancy Draco Malfoy?

Yes, she did.

"Draco? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned about the man who use to be her enemy.

His eyes snapped open and locked with Hermione's, "You're awake."

Hermione didn't know what possessed her but she giggled, "Yes, I am." She then became a bit more solemn, "But are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yes I'm fine. But are you okay? You were freezing when you came in."

Hermione gave a smile, and felt a little strange at the concern that was in his voice, but definitely not in a bad way mind you, "I'm all toasty warm."

Draco nodded, "Good."

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment before Draco spoke again, "So, care to elaborate about what you were telling me before?"

Hermione nodded and related to him the conversation she over heard, a bit more understandable than when she was rambling before. Once again she blushed at the thought of Dumbledore and McGonagal being together.

Draco just chuckled at the thought, which caused Hermione to shiver, but she was sure Draco didn't see it.

She was wrong.

* * *

Draco saw her shiver at his laugh, and could have smirked. So, she reacted to him. He could use this to his advantage. He had discarded most of the plan out the window realizing Hermione might have seen through it and seen that he had planned it all. Yes he still had some of the plans. Most of it would be on whim though. That and with time she was sure to be his.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry I forgot to mention before, but as you know Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. Ron had gone out with Lavender before (Fourth Book I believe), but then got together with Hermione. They had an on and off relationship, and were on at the time obviously when Hermione caught him cheating. Hope that helps some if there was any confusion. :D**


	5. Worrying

_Previously:_

_Draco saw her shiver at his laugh, and could have smirked. So, she reacted to him. He could use this to his advantage. He had discarded most of the plan out the window realizing Hermione might have seen through it and seen that he had planned it all. Yes he still had some of the plans. Most of it would be on whim though. That and with time she was sure to be his.

* * *

_

The two just talked for a while, actually learning more about each other. Hermione was reluctant to admit it, even to herself, but she was thrilled that she was learning so much about him. The more he told her, the more she wanted to know. That wasnt too much different about her usual learning style, but with Draco it made her giddy.

Learning why he loved Quidditch so much, when she really didn't like it due to fear of heights. Apparently, he felt free, when he was in the air, just not having to feel so constricted by things. He didnt elaborate too much on that, but Hermione didnt push, even though she wanted to.

They talked about other things too, but then Hermione looked at the time, and realized she needed to get the library to make more plans. Even though she wasn't nearly as mad at Ron, he still needed to pay. She didn't even get to hex him yet! Though, being around Draco made her happy that she and Ron were no longer together. She shook her head, and with a smile, said a quick goodbye before slipping away.

* * *

Draco watched her go, pleased at his progress in such a short time. Who would have thought the Gryffindor princess would warm up to him so quickly? Definitely not him, though he wasnt complaining.

He knew why she went to the library, but she seemed reluctant to go. He smirked; Weasel would have to be a miracle maker if he even wanted a chance of getting Hermione back. But just in case, Draco would have to keep his eye on him.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up with a lazy yawn and a moan of appreciation as she felt her muscles stretch. Quickly - or quickly in her case - she tamed her hair, and slipped into her shortened robes, but today it wasn't nearly as revealing. Her makeup was placed on again, still subtle, and her favorite lip-gloss. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that looked quite attractive, and she wore dangly earring to show off her slender neck. With a quick look in the mirror she had to smile at the witch looking back at her, much different than the appearance she had fashioned before. It was nice, but she hoped she would be able to relax her looks soon; it took a lot of work to look that good. Even though it wasnt too much work for her she had to admit, her hair seemed to take the life out of her to make it look somewhat tame.

She went out to the living room area, and saw Draco lounging on the couch, he stood up when she walked out and he smiled. A pitter-patter of her heart and she returned the smile.

"Good morning Draco," she said, relishing in using his first name.

"Good morning Mione," he said, and a blush adorned her cheeks at the use of her nickname so casually said from him who use to be her enemy.

"Come on, lets go get some food."

Draco nodded, and pulled open the door for her, making Hermione give a shy smile.

* * *

Draco smirked as Hermione laughed at one of his jokes, one that most of his Slytherin friends wouldn't be able to understand because it actually took some intelligence. Hermione laid a hand his shoulder as they entered the Great Hall. Only a few people noticed, earning gasps from them, making more people turn and look and gasp, and so on until almost everyone was watching the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess walk in laughing together as though they were old friends, when everyone knew that no to be true. Ron's face was turning as red from his hair in anger. Hermione was not supposed to do this! Never! Not her. Malfoy must have cast a spell on her, why else would she act like that?

Harry looked a bit worried, but not mad. Why would Hermione be laughing with Malfoy? It didn't make sense. He knew they had come to civil terms, so they wouldn't kill each other, but he didn't think they had become friendly.

Ginny leaned into Harry and whispered, "Is Hermione okay?"

Harry shook his head, "I honestly don't know. But she seems happy."

Ginny nodded, "I know. It just seems so strange. Even Malfoy seems to look a bit happy. If you look at his eyes considering he barely smiles."

Harry nodded, "We may have to keep an eye on them."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Hermione smiled at Draco as they parted ways to sit at their respective tables. Draco nodded, his demeanor looking cold, but Hermione was already becoming able to see through his fascade and could see the smile in his eyes.

"Hermione, are you feeling okay?" Ginny asked with concern shining in her eyes.

Hermione was quick to realize what the other witch was referring to and merely laughed, "Yes Ginny, I'm actually feeling wonderful. I didn't think I would be able to feel this happy so soon from feeling so hurt."

Ginnys eyes softened, "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm glad youre happy."

"Thanks Ginny. That means a lot to me."

* * *

"Draco, is everything alright?" Blaise asked his friend as he took a seat beside him.

Draco shrugged, knowing what he was talking about, "I'm fine Blaise. You worry too much."

Blaise shrugged, "Whatever you say."

That was why Draco knew Blaise was such a good friend, he didn't push him for information, and Blaise understood him.

Draco laid a hand on his friends shoulder in silent thanks and the two began eating. Draco brushed off all the questions the other Slytherins bombarded him with and seeing Hermione escape, most likely to the library, Draco rose a moment later and went to follow her.

* * *

**Authors note: Please review!**


	6. Thinking

Hermione needed to escape her friends' questioning gazes and Ron's piercing eyes. It was just too much.

Luna just smiled at her, in her Luna-like way, while Neville just smiled at Luna. Those two were adorable, but the others looked at her like she grew another head. Was it really that big of a deal that she laughed at something Draco said? Okay, maybe it kind of was considering that the two had seemingly hated each other for the past six years. That's a long time.

She gave a small smile and nod to Mrs. Prince and got one in return. Mrs. Prince had a special spot for another bookworm such as herself. After that Hermione slipped her way back into the corner of the fiction section, which right next to the muggle section. It was a secluded place that few people strayed two. It was her safe haven that even Harry and Ron didnt know about. They saw her second most secluded spot, but not this one. Only Ginny knew about this one, because she was such a good friend. Hermione trusted her.  
She gave a small sigh as she settled into her side of the couch she always loved to curl up in and closed her eyes. It was nice just to be tucked away from everything.

* * *

Draco followed her trail; the very faint smell that of ink, cinnamon, and apples. The smell that was purely Hermione. He had gotten to love that smell. He nodded at Mrs. Prince, and she gave him a small smile, her head then tilted in the direction of where Hermione had went.

Draco quirked the corner of his mouth up in something of thanks and continued on.

There he saw Hermione curled in a corner of a couch, her hand massaging her temple.

"Hey." He said, announcing his presence.

Her head snapped up, and she gave a strained smile, "Hi." She then straightened up a bit so she could pat the spot beside her, welcoming him to sit down.

He obliged, and sat a bit closer to her than she had intended, making her blush slightly but she didn't move away.

"Everything okay?" he asked, his voice not much different than his normal tone, but Hermione could hear the difference.

She nodded, "I guess, but my friends kind of freaked out when they saw us walk into together. I mean is it really that big of a deal? We're friends! Just imagine what would happen if we were dating!"

Dracos eyebrow rose, "Dating."

Hermione blushed, "Did I say that?"

"You did. Now, how would you imagine your friends would react if we were dating?" Draco asked, more curious than he would let on.

"Well, I don't know. Ginny would probably be alright, I don't know how Harry would act, but I'm pretty sure Ron would be furious."

Draco shrugged, "Let him be. Considering that he's scum, he doesn't deserve you."

Draco was pleased when Hermione didn't jump to defend her former friend, instead she laughed.

* * *

Hermione laughed, it just felt so good. Draco made her feel so wonderful. Her head leaned in on his shoulder unknowingly as she laughed, trying to be quiet; Draco's arm made its way to wrap around her shoulder and he laughed too. It rumbled in his chest, and Hermione could feel the vibrations go through her, and she loved it. Being so close she could hear his heart beating.

She tried to slide a little closer without him knowing, but by the way his arm tightened around her slightly, she knew he noticed. But instead of making her feel worried like she thought would happen, she felt great knowing that he didn't push her away.

Though Hermione had to wonder. Was she using him as a rebound? She examined her emotions, and certainly felt that she was happy. Happier than she had been in a while, she felt safe even. It was strange. With Ron she never felt safe, content, but not safe. The only place she had known safety was in her books. But now, she felt that safety with Draco. No, he wasn't a rebound.

* * *

Draco had listened to her fall silent in thought and did not interrupt her thoughts. He kept his arms in place, and could tell she had tried to get closer to him. He could tell a smile was tugging at his lips. Hermione, a girl who could make him smile so easily when others could hardly earn a smirk. She was so magical, aside from being the witch she was. She brought out things in him that no one else could.

He looked at her, seeing her beautiful face in thought. She then looked up at him and smiled. He could have gasped at the way her face transformed, and how it looked like she was glowing. Her smile brightened her eyes, her cheeks seemed a bit rosier, and the rest was hard to describe, but she just became so alive when she smiled. He was so entranced that he almost missed her whisper of,

"Thank you Draco."

He gave a smile for her, more than pleased to hear those words coming from her mouth.

"I'm glad to help. Even though I'm not sure what I did," he whispered to her softly.

"More than you know," she told him simply, and she reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek. With another smile, she rushed up to head up to the dorm.

Draco was a bit shocked; did she really just do that? He then realized she did, and he jumped up in the air, giving a fist pump. Then he quickly looked around to see if any one saw him and he smoothed down his tie, and walked out of the library. He looked the same as he always did, except only those who could see through his mask could see the light in his eyes.

* * *

Hermione had made it to the dorm record time; it was as though she flew throughout the castle and if anyone had seen her pass that is probably what they would have described it as.

She gave a little twirl of happiness; today was a wonderful day, she thought to herself.

She almost didn't notice the small letter on the table.

"Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,

We are going to be having new students soon coming to Hogwarts. They are transfers. I shall discuss this more in depth with you at 4 O' clock. I shall see you then.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore"

Hermione read it over once again, just to be sure she didnt miss something, and wasn't surprised she was right, now she was just curious as to what Dumbledore was going to say.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Elaborating

_Previously: She almost didn't notice the small letter on the table._

_"Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are going to be having new students soon coming to Hogwarts. They are transfers. I shall discuss this more in depth with you at 4 O' clock. I shall see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

_Hermione read it over once again, just to be sure she didnt miss something, and wasn't surprised she was right, now she was just curious as to what Dumbledore was going to say.

* * *

_

Draco walked outside for a while, giving Hermione some room to think. He actually enjoyed the warmth the sun provided and wandered about aimlessly, not too worried about where he was going.

Hermione kissed him, granted it was on the cheek, but he knew that Hermione wasn't as forward as other girls, one of the great things about her. Though that doesn't mean he wouldn't have liked a real kiss from her.

As his thoughts roamed about, he came about to the topic of the new students that would be arriving at some time. Who were they? Why were they coming? Where were they coming from?

Once again, he had questions without answers, his walking quickly started to turning to pacing as his focused on these questions.

First, who were they? Obviously wizards and witches who weren't first years by from what Hermione had heard.

Why were they coming? That could be due to several reasons; they could be coming to Hogwarts for safety, for research, or even just a friendly visit.

Where were they coming from? Well, they could be from Bulgaria or France, but Draco knew that there were other wizarding schools also. Granted they were smaller, except for the one in America that was gradually growing from what he had heard. There were a couple in Africa, one in Australia, and others that he didn't know of. So, where they were coming from was still totally unclear.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration he turned his attention to the lake and just gazed at it for a while, just loosing himself in a time of thoughtlessness.

* * *

Hermione primped a bit before going out to look for Draco.

"If I were Draco, where would I be?" she thought to herself.

She made a quick mental list of the places:

Astronomy tower,

Quidittich field,

The lake,

Slytherin dungeons

So, she tried to think now where she would go out of that list of places. She then decided to go to the lake. For certain she would want to bask in the sun on a day like today. Hermione then ran, much like flying, and she couldnt help but absentmindedly wonder if she had found a new ability. Because, was it normal, even for a witch, to be able to run that fast?

She suddenly slowed down as she saw Draco starring out at the lake from his position, sitting under a large tree. A dreamy smiled graced her features as she looked at him, before she snapped out of it and remembered why she had come to find him.

"Hi," she murmured to the distant looking Slytherin.

His eyes slowly lost the foggy look and his head lazily turned to look at the bushy haired witch and he gave a small smile, echoing her greeting, "Hi."

He moved a little to the side so she could sit next to him even though it was completely unnecessary because they were outside, but Hermione still sat in the offered spot. For a while they just sat in companionable silence, looking at the lake in thought.

"So, what brings you out here," Draco asked, turning his gaze onto the bookworm.

"You."

Draco smirked a bit, but Hermione didn't notice for she was preoccupied watching Draco wrap his arm around her shoulders. She leaned in willingly to rest her head on his shoulder.

"That's not the only reason though is it?" Draco asked, knowing how Hermione was.

Hermione could feel a blush rising to her cheeks, and shook her head; "I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore. He wants to see us later."

"When?"

"4 O clock."

Draco nodded, "What is it about?"

"The transfers."

"Ah."

Hermione then nodded in agreement and murmured, "I have so many questions, and I hate not having the answers."

Draco was a bit surprised at her honesty, even though they had pretty open with each other so far, still, it seemed strange she was telling him these things, but he wasn't complaining.

"I agree completely. Hopefully some of our questions will be clarified..." His sentence faded with a bit of uncertainty.

"Do you know when lunch is?" Draco asked a bit randomly.

Hermione accepted the change in topic, "Yup, two and a half more hours."

Draco gave a mock groan, "So far away."

"I'm sure youll survive," Hermione laughed at he look of fake anguish on his face.

He continued on with his role-playing, "But what if I die of hunger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I don't think you can die of hunger after practically just having had breakfast Draco."

"Oh, you never know. My excruciating hunger pains may overwhelm me, and then next then you know **KABOOM!** Im dead."

"Though I have been wrong before, I'm pretty positive you will survive."

Draco gave a playful gasp, his cold mask having slipped fully away, "**The **Hermione Granger! Wrong? It's just unimaginable!"

Hermione could feel a blush quickly taking residence on her cheeks, "Oh hush."

Draco clucked his tongue at her, "You, my dear, are much too modest."

"In whose opinion?" Hermione inquired, secretly reveling in him having called her, _my dear_.

Taking on a thoughtful look, as though he was actually pondering upon the question, he then answered, "Mine."

"Ah. So the world revolves around you now, does it Mr. Malfoy?" said Hermione in a teasing voice.

"No, I wouldn't say so much revolve around me..."

The two laughed out right and somehow were closer to each other - emotionally and physically - than before when the laughing died down.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"My friends, and your friends?"

"Elaborate please."

"Well, you know that my friends arent very fond of you..."

Draco scoffed, "That's an understatement."

Hermione gave him a gentle glare, "You know what I mean. Though Ginny doesn't mind you _too_ much. But, what about your friends, what do they think?"

Draco gave a shrug, "They seemed more curious than anything. Blaise trusts me, and well Pansy isn't very fond of you either."

Hermione gave a small smile, "Pansy I can handle, though its nice knowing at least one of your friends tolerates me."

Draco rubbed his hand on her arm, "Dont worry, you'll be fine."

"I'm not worried for me Draco. I'm more worried for you."

He looked a bit incredulous, "Me?"

Hermione nodded, "You have to face the wrath of a weasel, who can be pretty scary when mad."

Draco looked at her, and he couldn't tell weather or not she was joking, or serious, "Um..."

Hermione then cracked a smile, "No, he won't be too much of a problem. He's more of an annoyance than anything."

And then Draco had to laugh at the absurdity of it all, "I never would have thought I would live to see the day when Hermione Granger insulted Weasel, and to all the people you vent about him to, you choose me!"

Hermione had to laugh and said in agreement, "If anyone had told me this last year, I would have thought they were insane."

"And look at us now."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Authors note: Please review!**


	8. Friendship

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot! And just to let you know, I will be continuing this story, so don't worry people. Please review! It keeps me writing.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Hermione then cracked a smile, "No, he won't be too much of a problem. He's more of an annoyance than anything."_

_And then Draco had to laugh at the absurdity of it all, "I never would have thought I would live to see the day when Hermione Granger insulted Weasel, and to all the people you vent about him to, you choose me!"_

_Hermione had to laugh and said in agreement, "If anyone had told me this last year, I would have thought they were insane."_

_"And look at us now."_

_"Indeed."_

_

* * *

_

"Come on! It's time for lunch!" Draco told Hermione, quickly pulling her to her feet. She laughed and followed him, as they walked hand and hand back inside. They had stayed out there until Draco's rumbling stomach announced that it was time for food.

When they reached the Great Hall though, they paused, uncertain. Should they hold hands? What would people think? Did they really care what others thought of them? What would they do?

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Mione," Draco said, liking the way her nickname came so easily to him.

Hermione bit her lip in thought, "I don't want you to get 'attacked' because you were with a Gryffindor."

Draco rolled his eyes but understood her worries, "I have an idea. Though, if you don't like it just tell me."

"What?"

"Well, for now, people know we are friends, but, I don't think they are ready to know that we are something more..."

Hermione gave a smile, "I agree. Though I wish they were."

"I do too." He then brushed her cheek, and cupped her face, "Hermione, since I haven't asked this officially, will you be my girl friend?"

Hermione beamed, "Gladly." She desperately wanted to kiss him in that moment, shocking herself for she didn't know how strong her feelings were, but she didn't protest, instead she whispered, "Draco, I want to kiss you."

He gave a wry smile, "And I've wanted to kiss you, but, if we must have a secret relationship, I have to save my kiss for our dorm."

Hermione couldn't help it when her lower lip stuck out in a pout, making Draco give a soft laugh, "Don't worry, it'll be worth the wait."

"I certainly hope so Mr. Malfoy," she muttered, a playful gleam in her eye, earning another laugh from him. Reluctantly they let go of each other's hands, and then walked into the Great Hall, stating that they would meet one another in their dorm.

Hermione didn't like the cold mask that appeared back on his face, but accepted it, because it was a part of who he was. Maybe one day he wouldnt have to wear that mask anymore...

* * *

"So, you and Granger huh?" Blaise murmured for the Slytherin Prince's ears only.

Draco scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

Blaise turned his intense knowing eyes upon his friend, "Draco, don't try and play dumb with me."

To which Draco rolled his eyes, and commented, "You were always too observant for your own good."

A smug smile slowly formed on Blaise's face over his knowledge of the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess's relationship.

"That's why I'm your best friend."

"Of course," Draco replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

Hermione sat down beside her friends again, was it really on that morning that she had seen them last? It seemed so long ago. So much had happened between then.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly, her boyfriend not around.

Hermione mimicked Ginny's whispering tone, "Yes Gin?"

"Are you going out with Malfoy?"

Hermione did a double take, "What makes you say that?"

"Hermione," Ginny said, in a somewhat exsaparated tone, "What do you take me for? I'm your best friend, besides Harry, and you know he isn't one for relationship stuff."

Hermione smiled, "I know you're my best friend Gin, that's why you know me so well."

"So I'm right?" Ginny asked a bit excitedly.

Hermione gave a shrug, but the small smile on her face gave Ginny all she needed to know.

Ginny gave a squeal that turned a few heads, to which Hermione blushed, but Ginny didn't see it as she was busy hugging her friend.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny proclaimed, not helping Hermione's blush.

"Thanks," Hermione murmured embarrassedly, but she couldnt help them smile on her face, she then asked a bit worriedly, "So you don't mind?"

Ginny shrugged, "I still don't really like the ferret, but if he makes you happy..."

"You're the best!" and now Hermione was hugging Ginny.

"I know," was her simple reply.

"What do you know?" Harry asked after giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"How awesome I am," was the redheaded Weaselys reply.

Harry looked back and forth at the two girls, gave a shrug, and sat down next to them.

* * *

Draco had finished his lunch and waited a little ways outside the Great Hall for his new girlfriend, he couldn't help the small smile that came across his face at the thought.

"Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

"What are you thinking about?" came a soft voice from behind him.

Draco turned to face her, "You."

Hermione smiled in reply, and the two walked back to their dorm, discussing things quietly and laughing.

A few people gave them strange looks, and many openly gawked, but no one commented to their faces for fear of the Slytherin Prince's wrath.

They slipped into their dorm, and settled on the couch easily, Hermione snuggled into her new boyfriend's chest, and relaxed happily. But suddenly, she tensed up, remembering what Draco promised once they had returned to the dorm and was nervous. Of course she had snogged before - Ron and Viktor - but with Draco, everything seemed so new and different.

"What is it Mione?" Draco asked quietly, having felt her tensed up.

"Oh, I was - just it's - I'm fine," she stuttered.

Sudden recognition dawned on him, and he rested his head on hers in a comforting manner, "I won't make you do anything you aren't ready to do."

She pulled back a little so she could look up at him, her eyes wide with hope and vulnerability, "Really?"

Draco nodded, "Really. If you want to go slow, then we'll go slowly. I'm happy to finally have you as mine."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at his possessive term, but rested her head back on her chest, not too concerned because in all honesty she was kind of flattered. She was too much of a bookworm, and enjoyed reading old books that had such terms, and Draco knew it.

* * *

They talked for a while, getting to know each other and passing the time away until they had to leave to see Dumbledore.

They were so happy together; it was as though they were meant to be. At times, Hermione was worried by how quickly things happened, but with Draco's reassurance, she felt safe and loved.

"Draco, do you think its strange how quickly things are moving with us?" Hermione asked, unable to help her curiosity.

Draco stopped to think about it, wanting to give Hermione a good answer, "Well, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Hermione was a bit taken a back by his question, for it didnt make much sense, "Well, not really. Because how can you love someone the moment you see them? Its more physical attraction than anything, and that type of relationship is doomed to fail."

Draco gave a small smile, "Yes, I agree with you, but thats not quite what I'm thinking of. Let me try to rephrase it. How about, do you believe in love at first sight of the heart?"

"Sight of the heart?"

"Yes, we couldn't truly think of love until we got to see a person for who they truly are, once we were able to reveal ourselves to one another, everything comes into place."

Hermione smiled, "I think I understand what you are saying."

"Good thing my girlfriend is the brightest witch of her age, because its a bit hard to explain."

The smile grew, and she said, "You are saying, that when you love someone, you don't think about how they look, you see each other how you truly are, so once you are able to do that, its like love at first sight."

"Exactly, its amazing how you understand me." While Draco had managed to not answer the question directly, Hermione understood that, no, he didn't think things were going to fast, and she was blissful.

* * *

They talked for a while longer, until Hermione saw the time, and they got up to go see Dumbledore. Both extremely curious as to wait he would say.

They stopped outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and Draco said, "I'm assuming you remember the password."

To which Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course."

Hermione murmured the password - lemon gumdrops - and they entered.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review!**


	9. Researching

**Author's note: You guys are the best! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I got the most hits - 933 - ever! Wow, I'm so excited! Just so you know, story is continuing, and the reviews honestly help. If you think you got any idea to help the story along, it is appreciated, though I'm sorry if I don't use your idea.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_They talked for a while longer, until Hermione saw the time, and they got up to go see Dumbledore. Both extremely curious as to wait he would say._

_They stopped outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and Draco said, "I'm assuming you remember the password."_

_To which Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course."_

_Hermione murmured the password - lemon gumdrops - and they entered.

* * *

_

They made their way to the available chairs in front of the desk, and Dumbledore spoke, "Thank you for coming Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

They nodded in greeting, and waited for him to continue, "Well, I'm sure that you have realized we are going to have transfer students, haven't you Miss Granger?" He asked, a knowing look in his eye, yet it was still playful.

Hermione ducked her head; embarrassed, and said bashfully, "Yes sir."

"Not that I'm surprised, and she informed you, did she not Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir, Draco drawled, a bit bored already since Dumbledore wasn't his favorite person, change in his views or not.

"Well, I would like to discuss it more in depth. These students are coming from America, they range from fourth year to seventh year."

"Why are they coming if I might ask?" Hermione couldn't help but question.

"Ah, well, for the most part just a curious visit. Wizardry has been very different in America; for the most part they have had individual mentor per student, or a few students for each mentor, depending on the circumstance. Only recently have they started to make a school as we have, so they are also coming for information, studying. A few of their mentors are coming as well. We will learn from them, as they will from us."

Draco spoke up, still a slight drawl to his voice, "So, I'm guessing youre also trying to show peace, internationally, and your support. It helps Hogwarts image, doesn't it?" This last part said with an arched eyebrow.

"Draco," Hermione hissed.

"No, he's quite right, it does show my willingness, and it does help the school's reputation, but that is not the only reason. I want there to be more peace. After the war, well, people still need comfort and reassurance. This, helps give that," Dumbledore told the two head students.

"We understand Sir," Hermione said.

"Good, now they shall be arriving by the end of next week. Not this Friday, but the next. Understood? Splendid. Now, they shall be sorted into different house as though first years. But, their mentors shall not. The mentors are allowed to follow their student, or students, and help them. They shall be given guest room in the selected house of choice for their apprentice.

"Also, the students will each be assigned a student to help them tour Hogwarts, I shall give you information of the new arrivals so you shall be able to choose who you think it will be best to pair them with. And they should be in your dorm after supper."

Hermione couldn't help another question, "How many students will be coming? And how many will be coming including the mentors?"

"Students, twenty I believe to be precise. Including mentors, about thirty-three."

Hermione nodded, as did Draco as they took in the information. That wasn't too many students to assign tour guides for.

"Any more questions so far?"

"How long will they be staying?" Draco asked.

"For about six months, until school is out. So they have only missed about four months.

"Another thing I remembered is that they don't know much about our society, considering their's is much different. Pureblood is a term they will most likely not understand. You might understand easier if you have read any of their history."

"But sir, I didn't think they really had a history. Except for a few wars where have come together to choice side, they are mostly nomadic."

"Exactly Miss Granger."

"So are they uneducated?" Draco wondered aloud, somehow not sounding too much like a prick, just mostly curious.

"No, not uneducated, they just have a much different society. They have standings of power, somewhat similar to our own in some aspects, but for the most part, very American. You should do some research if you are curious."

Dumbledore already knew they would, for they both could not stand not knowing something. He gave a slight smirk as they nodded in unison, you could practically see the wheels turning in Hermione's head of the best places to look for the books, while Draco was a bit subtler about it.

"I believe that is all, any more questions? No? Alright then, have a good day Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good day," they murmured, and walked out, clearly having been dismissed.

* * *

Not even an hour later, the two could be found in the library. Hermione making a pile upon the table in her secret corner, while Draco was sprawled out lazily on the couch, looking extremely bored, though he was enjoying watching how intently Hermione was racking her brains for the proper books. Sometimes, it was just so funny how serious she was when it came to her books, though he would never tell her that to her face.

"There," Hermione said in a huff and she placed another armload of books on the pile, "That's all I can think of for now."

Draco eyed the books, "I think that will do."

Hermione smirked at his somewhat wary look and sat down beside him, and then said to her boyfriend, "Now pick up a book and start reading."

Draco leaned over so he could do so, "Whatever milady wishes it shall be done."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh be quiet." But that didn't stop the smile on her face. She snuggled into Draco's side after carefully selecting a book titled, _My life of Magic: An Autobiography by Katherine Elizabeth Smith_

Though many might not know it, as much as Hermione enjoyed reading factual information, textbook stylebooks could sometimes bore her. So this autobiography was sure to be a bit more in tune with actual emotions instead of just the events, which was something Hermine really enjoyed reading. So it was no surprise that the bushy-haired witch was more than eager to do some homework for this subject.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks everybody! You rock! Please review. (And Happy Thanksgiving for if I don't update before then.)**


	10. Smelling

**Author's note: Just the usual, thanks, and I'm continuing the story, thought I might want to add that I sadly don't own Harry Potter since I haven't done that yet. Another thing if people are wondering, there has been a war, Voledmort has been defeated, but most of the characters haven't died. Sorry, I'm selfish and didn't want to give them up. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!**

_Previously:_

_Hermione smirked at his somewhat wary look and sat down beside him, and then said to her boyfriend, "Now pick up a book and start reading."_

_Draco leaned over so he could do so, "Whatever milady wishes it shall be done."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh be quiet." But that didn't stop the smile on her face. She snuggled into Draco's side after carefully selecting a book titled, My life of Magic: An Autobiography by Katherine Elizabeth Smith_

_Though many might not know it, as much as Hermione enjoyed reading factual information, textbook stylebooks could sometimes bore her. So this autobiography was sure to be a bit more in tune with actual emotions instead of just the events, which was something Hermione really enjoyed reading. So it was no surprise that the bushy-haired witch was more than eager to do some homework for this subject._

_

* * *

_

A few days had passed, so there was only two more days until Friday, the day of the new arrivals. Hermione and Draco had only a handful more students to assign tour guides to, and had grown closer. They had talked and leaned more about each other, done research, talked to Ginny and Blaise about how great it was. This being more so for Ginny and Hermione considering that Draco and Blaise didn't really do much more than smirk, and when they did have in depth conversations, it certainly wasn't all mushy and stuff. They were still purebloods and that much of their upbringing had stuck with them, not to mention they were guys.

At the moment the two were relaxing in the library, in Hermione's secret corner, taking a break from some of their researching.

"Fascinating isn't it? How they don't base power on heritage?" Hermione teased Draco to which the Slytherin rolled his eyes, "They just don't understand about good genetics and everything. It's so American. I mean really, they never even had royalty, so of course they wouldn't consider having blood importance in wizarding either."

"Oh and I don't have good genetics?" Hermione asked, half playful and half serious.

Draco knew he was nearing dangerous territory and quickly reassured, "Now I never said that."

She smiled, something of triumph in her grin, "I know."

Draco rolled his eyes, again, "How do you have me whipped so quickly?"

And Hermione had to give a modest shrug, "Because you know my temper."

"Ah, yes, that must be why." Draco said, in a solemn tone, and nodding his head in a serious manner so Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

* * *

The two seemed to always be together, and it also seemed harder and harder for both of them two maintain the will power to not hold hands, or brush up against each other, so practically _not_ touch. Due to that they had been in the library and in their dorm much more often.

Yet, at lunch, when they had to seemingly ignore one another, Hermione couldn't help but notice how Ron had started moving closer and closer to where she, Ginny, Harry, and a few of their other friends sat. Draco, had also noticed this and was ready to hex the redhead, but Hermione assured him that she would be fine, even if she wasn't quite she of that herself.

In their dorm, Hermione drifted off in thought, at one point giving a sigh.

"What's on your mind?" the Slytherin prince had to ask at the thoughtful look at his girlfriend's face.

"It's just, strange, but nice, that I don't even want to hex Ron anymore, when only days ago that was all I could think about. So much has changed, and I'm so happy. I love feeling this way with you, being able to get to know who you really are. Could we have really despised each other before?"

"It does seem strange to think that we could even dislike each other, but we were young. I know that does not excuse everything, especially how horribly I treated you, but we've grown up."

"You don't have to apologize anymore Draco, you were just trying to please your father, and not get in trouble."

"But still..."

"Hush," Hermione whispered, laying a single finger on his lips, and suddenly their eyes were locked very intimately, and the witch could feel her cheeks starting to burn, but she did not look away. Instead she leaned closer to him, the finger that had been resting on his lip falling away.

Draco leaned in too, his smoky gray eyes locked with her chocolate orbs, and when there lips touched, it was soft, almost hesitant.

Hermione felt herself melt into him, a slow warmth spread through her body, gradually building, and with it their kiss became stronger. Her hands finding their way into his silky hair that she had come to love, and his arms pulling her close.

Draco wanted more of her, he wanted to kiss her like this forever, to feel this wonderful warmth, and taste the amazing honey-like taste, with a hint of caramel, that was just so her. In that moment he wanted to protect her always, care for her, just feel the warmth, and smell her. The way her hands felt in his hair definitely wasn't making him want to stop any sooner.

Hermione had to absently wonder why she hadn't kissed him sooner, so much time wasted when she could have been snogging him. This kiss though was worth the wait.

Finally they had to pull away for air, both breathing a little hard, flushed, and having swollen lips. Hermione smiled at him, which Draco easily return, and he cupped her face in his hand, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. For a while they sat there, wordlessly starring into each others eyes, savoring the moment.

Neither of them wanted to break the quiet, as though it was a fragile thing that could be broken with a single word. Draco rested his forehead on Hermione's, and he continued stroking her cheek, finally, he couldn't help the words that tumbled from his lips, "Thank you."

Hermione gave a slow, heartwarming smile, "Thank _you_."

For a while they just held one another, content with being together, Draco occasionally leaning down a little so he could kiss his girlfriend's head. Hermione was trying to be secretive, but she was pretty sure Draco knew she was sniffing at the wonderful smell of him, the faint smell of sweat, mint, and his aftershave.

Draco chuckled quietly, and teased, "Do I smell good?"

Hermione ducked her head to find her blush, and muttered, "Maybe..."

Hermione could feel him kiss her head, and she warned him, "I don't plan on letting anyone else have you, you know that right?"

Draco felt a slight chill of fear at such a commitment, but for the most part he felt happy and relieved, and even amused at her possessiveness, "Good to know, because the feeling is mutual."

He could feel how pleased Hermione was; it was as though she just emitted bliss. Though he was sure she felt how joyful he was too. He could then feel he acutely become a bit sad.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, "It's just that, we're a secret to everyone, except for Ginny and Blaise. I wished we didn't have to hide it."

"I know, and I'm sorry I'm making you have a secret relationship. I'd say if you wanted you could end it, but I'm a bit selfish and not willing to do so."

Hermione gave a hum of pleasure, very similar to a purr, "Right now, I don't mind the word selfish, and you don't have to apologize because it most definitely is not your fault. It's all those people who still dislike me because of my blood, and those who can't accept you wanting to be with a muggle-born."

It couldn't be helped that Draco felt relieved at her words, but he should have known better, and he had a moment of insecurity. Hermione gave her boyfriend a peck on the check and scolded him, "And didn't I just tell you I wasn't giving you up?"

Draco shrugged, "You're a woman and woman have been known in my history to be strange and well, hard to deal with."

The smirk Hermione gave was worthy of a Slytherin - Draco would be the one to know - as she told him, "Well Draco, I'm not like anything you've dealt with before."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm seeing that."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review!**


	11. Arrivals

**Author's note: Read and review please! (I got 1130 reviews! I'm so excited! Thanks to all my readers!)**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_It couldn't be helped that Draco felt relieved at her words, but he should have known better, and he had a moment of insecurity. Hermione gave her boyfriend a peck on the check and scolded him, "And didn't I just tell you I wasn't giving you up?"_

_Draco shrugged, "You're a woman and woman have been known in my history to be strange and well, hard to deal with."_

_The smirk Hermione gave was worthy of a Slytherin - Draco would be the one to know - as she told him, "Well Draco, I'm not like anything you've dealt with before."_

_"Don't worry Hermione, I'm seeing that."_

_

* * *

_

It was Friday. The school had been told of the new arrivals and everyone was buzzing with excitement. The tour guides had all been assigned, and everything seemed to be in place. Hermione was eager to see the new students, and was curious as to where they would be sorted, for the most part it seemed obvious, as that was part of the decision of deciding who would be a tour guide. Hopefully they wouldnt have to make any changes...

Hermione was fretting amidst her excitement, fixing her hair a few different ways, her mind a bit too distant to make a solid choice.

"Hermione hurry up! I don't want to be late for breakfast!" Draco called from outside the bathroom door, a bit exasperated.

Hermione had quickly learned that her boyfriend was very food orientated, and had made a mental note to improve on her cooking skills; the saying, "The way to a ma'ns heart is through his stomach," was certainly true for that wizard.

Hermione called back, "Coming!" and gave herself a quick nod in the mirror before rushing out to join Draco.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her along, "Hurry!"

Hermione laughed but obliged and the two rushed down. Hermione also didn't want to miss breakfast since that was when the new wizards and witches were coming. A few worries came to mind, but she brushed them away, just wanting to enjoy the day.

* * *

Draco pulled his bookworm of a girlfriend along, his stomach eager for food. He was also interested about the Americans, but that was second priority to the hunger that was gnawing at him.

Before they got too close to the Great Hall and would have to act like they weren't going out, Draco gave Hermione a peck on the check, stopping their run.

Her lower lip stuck out in a pout and she whined a little, "Only the cheek?"

Draco nodded, fighting off his laughter, "Just until Im sure I can give you kisses whenever I want, but for now, I'm still trying to make sure we take it slow. I want to be sure this is what you truly want."

"At the moment, I don't like having the best boyfriend ever," Hermione, sighed.

Draco was obviously confused, for he wasn't sure whether or not to take that as in insult or a compliment, "Elaborate that please."

"Well, you are obviously the best boyfriend ever because you are wanting to take it slow, for my sake, but at the moment, I don't want that!"

Draco arched his eyebrow; "Well then, I'm sorry to tell you I'm still taking it slow."

"And for that, you are amazing," Hermione smiled at him, reassuring him that she wouldn't be upset with not getting a kiss yet.

The two reluctantly let go of each other's hand, and walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione had eaten her food, as had most of the people, and they were all anxiously waiting for Dumbledore to announce the arrival of the transfers. Finally, he rose from his seat.

"May I have your attention please? Thank you. As you all know, today we will be receiving transfer students from America. It is my honor to introduce them now. Everyone, please welcome, the wizards and witches of the west!"

Everyone turned around in their seats, and saw the doors open,

They walked in, the first one a beautiful blonde, with tan skin, flouncing in with a flirty smile. Hermione recognized her to be named Emily; she would be Parvati's companion for they were so much alike.

Followed by her was a brown haired, blued eyed boy, with a calm look on his face as he observed his surrounding: Michael, most likely to be a Hufflepuff, and would be assigned to a boy that Hermione didn't know as well, in the Hufflepuff house.

There were then a boy and girl that came, the girl had long black hair, and seemed much like a tomboy, her name was Claudia, and was most liking going to be sorted into Slytherin, or if not that most likely chance, possibly Ravenclaw.

The boy, John, was albino looking, scarily pale skin, blue eyes, almost white hair, also likely to be sorted into Slytherin. Hermione didn't like him, though Draco just gave at her nervousness.

Then came in a few more students who Hermione vaguely remembered, their partners had been so easy she didn't have to think about them for long so they were harder to recall.

Then walked in four students, obviously friends by the way they walked together. The head, a short haired, dirty blonde (of hair coloring) girl, who Hermione was positive going to be sorted into Ravenclaw, the girl was named Katie.

The bushy - almost Afro like - haired boy with an impish smile was with them with a smirk that was almost to the point of being annoying seemed to hide his nervousness: James, most likely to be in Hufflepuff, was almost clinging to the two brunettes' sides.

The first brunette had long wavy hair pulled into two pigtails, a dreamy smile on her face, immediately making Hermione think of Luna, and from what Hermione remembered, she was actually very much like Luna because though a dreamer, she was academic. Luna was of course the girl's assigned mentor, because though difference in looks - for Hannah, that was the girl's name, had brown hair and brown eyes in comparison to Luna's fair features - they were just too alike for them to not be together.

The last brunette, was the last student out of the new arrivals. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her dark brown eyes surveyed the room with a curious demeanor; she seemed very shy for whenever she would catch anyones eye almost immediately she would look away. Sydney, Hermione remembered her name to be, would most likely be in Gryffindor, or so Hermione hoped, because she had partnered her with Ginny, hoping it would help make the girl feel more comfortable.

The students were sorted, only one of the students was not sorted where Hermione had expected, and that had been into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, a boy named Jared.

Hermione glanced at Ginny and Sydney. Ginny seemed to be holding most of the conversation while Sydney politely smile and would nod, occasionally she would say something, and Hermione couldn't hear what it was but from the brief look of surprise on Ginny's face it must have been interesting. Hermione turned her gaze onto the other students, curious to see their reactions as their tour guides had gotten their attention. They all seemed to be doing well. Except for when Hermione's eyes locked with John's she felt a shiver go down her spine at the feeling of unease and dread that suddenly overtook her. He smirked at her and Hermione had to look away, and found that she was breathing a little heavily due to the fear he had made her feel.

"Mione are you okay?" Harry whispered to her, seeing his friend's face.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Yea, I'll be good."

Harry gave her one more worried look, but accepted her answer.

Hermione grabbed a bit more food and nibbled on it, hoping it would help settle her nerves. She agreed with herself to wait five more minutes before meeting Draco. Then she could have him reassure her that everything would be okay. Maybe he would even threaten to beat him up for her, even though she knew he probably never would.

It was great having the Slytherin Prince as your boyfriend, Hermione concluded with a small, secretive smile.


	12. Introducing

_Previously:_

_ Hermione grabbed a bit more food and nibbled on it, hoping it would help settle her nerves. She agreed with herself to wait five more minutes before meeting Draco. Then she could have him reassure her that everything would be okay. Maybe he would even threaten to beat him up for her, even though she knew he probably never would._

_It was great having the Slytherin Prince as your boyfriend, Hermione concluded with a small, secretive smile.

* * *

_

Hermione was in the library, feeling much better being away from John's stare. He was just so unnerving. And who did he think he was? Starring at her like that?

Hermione sighed in frustration and closed her eyes, as though she could escape from the world, if only for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't open her eyes as she could feel Draco walk across the room and take a seat beside her, she then plopped her head on his chest and muttered, "I don't like that John fellow."

Draco rubbed her back soothingly, "Why?"

"He was starring at me, and just had bad vibes."

Draco had to laugh, "Bad vibes?"

"Yes," Hermione bristled, tensing up a bit, but had to relax as her boyfriends soothing circle continued, and she murmured, "Sorry," in reference to her bristling, and she added, "but I don't like him."

"Don't worry Mione, he does anything to you, he'll be regretting it."

"Gosh, you're amazing."

"I know. Hey!" he rubbed his side where he had received her elbow, and narrowed his eyes at her giggling.

She smirked and told him, "You were suppose to say thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I may be _good now_," this being said as he made air quotes with his hands, "But don't expect me to change all my ways."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

And Draco couldnt tell whether or not that had any sarcasm in it.

* * *

Hermione was going about, personally welcoming the new arrivals, as was Draco. They had both agreed to see ten students each, and with those students, their mentors, if they could find them.

Hermione had already seen seven, those being:

-Andrea (Hufflepuff)

-Nolan (Gryffindor) and his mentor Edan

-Jared (Ravenclaw)

-James (Hufflepuff) and couldn't find his mentor: Adrienne

-Jordan (Slytherin) and her mentor, Chase

-Hannah (Ravenclaw) and her mentor Lauren

-Isaac (Gryffindor)

Hermione gave a little nod a she checked them all of her mental list, right now she was on her way to see Katie, a Ravenclaw, and would hopefully be able to see her mentor Molly.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Head girl. Welcome to Hogwarts," Hermione introduced herself with a smile, and her hand offered to shake.

Katie locked eyes with her and took the hand, "Hello I'm Katie Tanner, it's nice to meet you Hermione. It's an honor to be here." Her eyes were a warm blue hue, and Hermione had to admit she was impressed that Katie had been able to pronounce her name. More than once had it been butchered.

Hermione released the hand and inquired, "Is you mentor, Molly I believe, around?"

Katie nodded, "Yes, just give me a moment and my sister should be here shortly."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured as Katie closed her eyes, and brought her wand out, drawing a small circle in front of her face. Hermione listened closely as she heard the other witch murmur, "Peto oro Molly Tanner."

Suddenly, Hermione could here a slightly exasperated voice ask, "What is it Katie? I got to write a letter to mom and dad, you know how they get."

"They can wait, you should meet Hermione Granger now. The _Head girl_."

"Oh. She's right there, isn't she?"

Katie nodded.

"Okay, just give me like, two minutes!"

"Kay."

Katie then ran her wand through the image, and the spell disappeared.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked, unable to help the curiosity that filled her voice.

Katie just grinned, "Cool trick right? My friend Sydney helped me learn it. I'm not sure where she learned it from, but I can teach you if you want."

Hermione tried not to, she really did, but it couldn't be helped when she bobbed her head in a nod, a bit over excited, "Yes please."

"So as they waited," Katie taught Hermione the spell, and was surprised at how quickly she learned the spell, though Hermione could only tell this by the widening of Katie's eyes, and the way her eyebrows rose, but in a flash it was gone.

Molly arrived a little out of breath, "Sorry, its hard to get around this place. The stairs moved on me!"

Hermione bit her lip to hold back a chuckle, "I remember the first time that happened to me, a bit scary."

They talked for a while, before Hermione said she had to move on to the next student, the very friend Katie had talked about, Sydney (Gryffindor) and her mentor Dax.

She was passing the hallway, where the room of requirements was, and was a bit surprised to see the door was actually visible. Once again, her curiosity would not be denied.

She peeked open the door, and almost was ready to duck back out again at the harsh command of, "Again." But she kept going. There she saw a brunette with hair up in a ponytail, Hermione instantly made the connection, Sydney. It was the wizard who she could not name. Taller than Sydney, but that wasn't hard because Sydney could only be five feet, if not a little taller. But he was about 5'6 if Hermione had to guess; his skin held a slight natural tan, he had dark black hair, his bangs just barely falling over his eyes, and a thing that could not be missed were his muscles, well, he was buff. Hermione admitted to herself that he was cute, but definitely not her type, she preferred, well Draco. Hermione smiled as she realized that Draco was the type of guy she had always wanted her prince charming to be: strong, quiet, funny, sweet, though he could be a bit arrogant, and picky, it was who he was and Hermione loved who he was.

"Wait a second," Hermione thought to herself, "Love?"

She couldn't properly answer her question as she heard someone addressing her, "Hello? Can we help you?"

Hermione mentally gave herself a shake and smiled, "I'm just here to introduce myself. I can come back another time."

Sydney shook her head as Hermione tried to leave, "No, it's just about time for a break." She snuck a glare at the guy beside her who maintained his aloof demeanor, and then turned back with a smile for the other witch, "I'm Sydney Martin. And this is my mentor Dax, his last name is to much of a mouthful to even try to offer."

Dax gave a small smirk at that part, and shook Hermione's hand after Sydney.

Curiosity seemed to like Hermione a lot today for she asked another question, "I couldn't help but wonder what I was interrupting."

Sydney waved her hand as though the question either had a boring answer, or she didn't mind her asking and supplied, "We were practicing karate. We're sorry if this room wasn't suppose to be used, but I asked Ginny the best place to practice and she recommended here."

"No it's fine, and where are my manners? Sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, Head girl. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Don't worry about it, and thank you very much. We are eager to learn what such a facility is like," Sydney replied kindly.

Hermione noticed Sydney was much less shy in this atmosphere of workout clothes, a room with an open floor and available training objects, and being with her mentor.

"And I will be eager to learn about your style of learning as well," Hermione said, with a little question in her voice, hoping it would be okay to learn about the magical ways of the west, and beamed when Sydney nodded, "There is only so much one can learn it books."

"Nothing like the real thing," agreed the little witch.

"I'm afraid I will have to go now, it was a pleasure you meeting you two," Hermione bid her farewell, surprised that she was a little reluctant to leave.

Dax spoke, surprising Hermione for he had been silent the whole time, "The pleasure is all ours Miss Granger."

"Please call me Hermione, or Mione if that is too much off a mouthful."

A corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile and he nodded in acceptance.

As Hermione left, she concluded that these Americans were much different than she had thought they would be, even more so after having talked with them. A smile played across her face as she thought to herself, "I love their accents!"

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it!**

**Loslote: I'm glad you like the characters! I hope you will like them even more.**

**Lollo-BookLOOVEER: I'm not angry, I'm so happy you love my stories!**

**And to all those people who I couldn't respond back to, thank you for the reviews! **


	13. Welcoming

_Previously:_

_Dax spoke, surprising Hermione for he had been silent the whole time, "The pleasure is all ours Miss Granger."_

_"Please call me Hermione, or Mione if that is too much off a mouthful."_

_A corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile and he nodded in acceptance._

_As Hermione left, she concluded that these Americans were much different than she had thought they would be, even more so after having talked with them. A smile played across her face as she thought to herself, "I love their accents!"_

* * *

Draco was going about, saying hello to the new students, actually having to act more interested than he really was when in truth it was boring, to him at least. He plastered a smile on his face as he came up to one of the Americans and her mentor.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, welcome to Hogwarts," he said, with a bit of a bow.

The girl - if only he could remember her name - was openly appreciating him, he was use to it though and tried to ignore it. He waited for her to finish appraising him, and she gave a sly cat-like smile - Draco didn't like cats - and she said in a whispery voice, "Hi, I'm Claudia. It is certainly my pleasure to be here."

"And I'm Cain," said a deep voice, making Draco turn, and he saw her mentor. The two wizards had a bit of a stare down before they gave smirks to one another and shook hands. Cain would obviously have been placed in Slytherin, as Claudia was, since Draco could tell that though he wasn't as devious as his apprentice, he seemed like he could be manipulative. Draco had to say, he liked this guy; the girl could just stop starring at his body and leave him alone.

Draco exchanged a few words, enough that if he had to tell Hermione he could say he actually had a conversation with them and then departed.

"Eight down, two more to go," Draco murmured to himself.

Now, Draco didn't have them memorized as Hermione did, but these were the witches and wizards he had already seen:

-Bradley (Hufflepuff) (Draco had not enjoyed the boy's excessive love of baseball, and knew he couldn't say a bad word otherwise Hermione wouldn't be happy with him... Gosh he was whipped.)

-Victoria (Ravenclaw)

-Little miss perfect Kara (Slytherin) (Granted, she wasn't actually called Little miss perfect but she might as well have been with her, _I am better than thou_, attitude.)

-Ryan (Gryffindor)

-Alexis (Gryffindor) and her mentor Dylan

-Ben (Ravenclaw)

-Leroy (Ravenclaw)

-And Claudia (Slytherin) and her mentor Cain

Draco was on his was to see John, the one that made Hermione feel so uncomfortable. He was hoping to see what made his girlfriend feel so nervous, but was assuming it was just the fact that the boy was a Slytherin.

It wasn't too hard to find the boy, as Draco found him sneering upon another student, a Hogwarts one at that.  
"Who does he think he is?" Draco thought silently, wondering where the American got the gal to pick on another student when he was in foreign territory. Though Draco knew he would have done the same a few years back, things had changed.

The student's eyes widened almost comically as he saw the Slytherin Prince coming, and seemed to shrink. John turned to see what was making his prey even more skittish, and sneered at Draco, "What do you want?"

Draco waved away the cowering student, who fled in an instant, and then focused his attention on the boy, unconsciously straightening up a bit so he could use his height to his advantage and stare down at him, "I'm here to welcome you to Hogwarts, though I see you have already made yourself at home."

Johns eyes narrowed, and he tried to match Draco's height, though that was pointless considering he was only five feet tall, and maybe three inches, "Who do you think you are?"

Draco smirked, he had just thought, and drawled, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You would do well to remember that little one."

"I'm not little," John growled.

"Hit a nerve, have I?" Draco laughed, "Don't be so put out little one." Draco was starting to see why Hermione might not like this guy.

"You better watch it," John threatened.

Draco laughed again, "Or what? Remember, you're on my turf. Break our rules, and you get sent back to America." Draco had the satisfaction of watching John ground his teeth together, and saw his hands ball up into tight fist. This boy was really horrible at hiding his true emotions.

"List here. I don't care about your rules," John sneered, his face scrunching up his nose in anger, and he vowed, "If you get in my way, I will take you down."

"Already swearing to take me down, and you have yet to introduce yourself. Is it just you or do all Americans have such hideous manners?" Draco asked, knowing that all Americans weren't like that, but having fun seeing the little runt get even more riled up. It really was too easy.

"The names Cal. John Cal," he spat, seeming a bit unsure of what to do.

"Nice to meet you Cal," Draco smirked.

John continued to spat at him, "The feeling's mutual..."

Draco wanted to laugh, so the runt had already forgotten his name!

"Malfoy, Draco drawled, "Now run along little runt, before you are unable to do anything you may regret."

The boy's face turned red with anger at the obvious dismal, and his nose scrunched up again, his eyes narrowed. With nothing else to do, the runt stalked off, making Draco's smirk become more prominent.

As he walked off to find the next student he couldnt help but think, "I'm definitely not letting that little albino creep anywhere near my Hermione." He then did a double take at his own words, "Wait a second since when did I ever call her _my_ Hermione?"

A small voice whispered, "Since you fell in love with her."

Another double take, "Since when did I find myself in love with her..." but then he started to really think about it.

He loved the way her smile transformed her face, the way she was so easy to talk to, the way she felt so perfect in his arms, the way she understood him, the way her lips felt on his. And quickly he realized how many things he could say he loved about Hermione Granger. Maybe he was in love with her after all...

Draco gave a small smile, and thought with conviction, "Yup, that little runt is most definitely not coming anywhere near my Hermione. Him and his annoying accent."

* * *

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks again all my readers!**


	14. Consulting

_Previously:_

_He loved the way her smile transformed her face, the way she was so easy to talk to, the way she felt so perfect in his arms, the way she understood him, the way her lips felt on his. And quickly he realized how many things he could say he loved about Hermione Granger. Maybe he was in love with her after all..._

_Draco gave a small smile, and thought with conviction, "Yup, that little runt is most definitely not coming anywhere near my Hermione. Him and his annoying accent."_

* * *

Hermione had met all the students and mentors. She didn't like having to deal with the Slytherins too much, but they weren't so bad, considering they didn't make derogatory comments on her blood status, instead they were merely aloof because she was Gryffindor. She really wanted to get to know Kate, Hannah, and Sydney more. The two Ravenclaws, because they seemed to actually be able to hold intellectual conversations that didn't involve sports. Hermione wasn't a big fan of sports if you haven't noticed. And the Gryffindor, Sydney, because she seemed so interesting, as did Dax, her mentor, and also because she seemed like she would be able to talk of things other than sports. Hermione absently wondered if the two - Dax and Sydnery - fancied one another, before wondering how Draco was doing.

She pulled herself away from her thoughts enough to realize that she walking to the Astronomy tower. With a smile, she speed up her pace, eager to go to another place where she had often been able to have solitude. She quickly ran up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible as though to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere, and soon reached the top.

"Oh," Hermione breathed, as she saw that she was not alone.

The figure turned around and smiled, "Hi to you too."

Hermione returned it quickly and strode over to the open arms and let herself melt into the embrace, "I didn't think youd be done so soon Draco."

"I am. They were quite easy to find, and none of them were a problem. Except for one."

"Who?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"John."

Hermione peeked up to see Draco shake his head with distaste, "Filthy little vermin. You were right to keep away from him."

Hermione looked back down so he wouldn't see her smile and refrained from saying, _I told you so_, and asked, "What happened?"

"I came up to him as he was messing with a Hogwarts student and - "

"Where does he get the right to think he can do that?" Hermione exclaimed, interrupting him, "He's not even been here a week and yet he thinks he can go around a cause chaos! It would be one thing if he already had reason to dislike a person, specifically an American, even then it would be rude. You would think he would be on best behavior while visiting another place!"

Draco gave a smirk at her little rant but continued on, "Exactly, so I made him stop, he got in my face. I gave him a hard time, and he got riled up - it was quite comical actually, he was horrible at masking his emotions - we banter, I dismissed him, and he left.

"Draco!" Hermione cried in a scolding tone, "You shouldn't have gotten him riled up!"

"And why not? I thought you didn't like him either."

"I don't, but that gives you no reason to act like that."

"He was being an annoying prick."

"Still, we are Head students and should set the example."

"I was! I was telling him to not be an annoying prick."

"No Draco. You were getting him mad. What if that makes him cause even more trouble for us?"

"Then I'll handle him."

Hermione gave a heavy sigh, "Draco. You still shouldn't have done that."

"But you can't say that you aren't happy that I did."

"True. I wish I had seen it first hand, but you should know better."

Draco shrugged, "I really dont care my dear. The look on his face was worth it."

"If you say so," Hermione murmured, sounding worn out and weary, "But please dont let it happen again."

"I'll do my best." Draco told her, though if he saw John again he wasn't quite sure he would restrain from hexing him if he was troublesome again.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," Draco stopped just before attaching the nickname _love_, on the end, and was surprised by how disappointed he felt by not saying what he had intended. He tensed up a bit as his thoughts came back to his realization of his love for her. What was he suppose to say? Should he tell her now? What if she rejected him? What was he suppose to do?

Hermione felt the Slytherin Prince tense up, and her thoughts quickly turned to fretting. Did I say something wrong? Does he not like me anymore? But then, her thoughts returned to when she wondered if she really loved Draco. And she realized, she did. Now her fretting became worse. What should I say? Should I tell him? What is he thinking about? Should I leave? Should I tell him? What would he say? Would he not love me too?

Hermione looked up at his face, still lost in thought, and so worried, and Hermione knew that she had to take care of him first. He mattered more than her worries.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered, gently reaching up so she brushed the bangs out of his eyes, revealing his troubled gray eyes, looking far off into the distant, and then slowly losing the fogginess his eyes turned to lock with hers.

"I'm just so unsure," he murmured.

Hermione could have easily teased him, but the look in her eyes made her stop, and continue to speak gently, "About what?"

His eyes stayed locked with hers, almost smoldering, "You."

Hermione was incredulous, and pointed at herself, "Me?"

A corner of Draco's mouth quirked up and reaffirmed her question, "You."

"Well, I'm, you mean, are you sure that, really?" Hermione asked, still a bit confused, it didn't help that his eyes were still smoldering into hers making it harder to process her thoughts.

Draco chuckled, "Really. But all's good," he then kissed her forehead and thought to himself, "Or will be." He pulled back so he could smile down at the witch in his arms, very tempted to kiss her lips, but refraining, just barely though.

Hermione smiled, happy to see that he wasn't so worried anymore, "Okay, well, I'm going to see Ginny. See you after dinner in the dorm?"

"After dinner it is. Have fun," Draco wished for her.

Hermione pecked him on the cheek before running off, "Thanks! See you soon!"

Draco gave a halfhearted wave, and was then alone. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Now that he knew he was _for sure_ in love with Hermione. No doubt in his mind about it. Now, how to tell her without being rejected, that was his new plan.

"Time to consult Blaise," Draco thought, stalking out of the Astronomy tower to go find his best friend.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, bursting into the Gryffindor dormitory, for girls of course, she paused, seeing Sydney also sitting with Ginny, both crossed legged on the redhead's bed.

"Hi Mione," Ginny beamed, and Sydney gave a little wave, a bit more shy as she was no longer in her comfort zone.

Hermione was hesitant, "I'll talk to you another time."

Ginny looked back and forth between her two friends then reassured Hermione, "Don't worry Mione, you can trust Syd. She is a Gryffindor, is she not?"

"True," Hermione said with a little smile, then with a sigh asked Sydney, "So, how are you when it comes to romance?"

Sydney's smile grew, "Well, I know a thing or two that might be considered helpful."

"Good because I'll need it," Hermione said, taking a seat on the bed.

Ginny starred Hermione down and demanded, "Now spill."


	15. Discussing

_Previously:_

_"Hi Mione," Ginny beamed, and Sydney gave a little wave, a bit more shy as she was no longer in her comfort zone._

_Hermione was hesitant, "I'll talk to you another time."_

_Ginny looked back and forth between her two friends then reassured Hermione, "Don't worry Mione, you can trust Syd. She is a Gryffindor, is she not?"_

_"True," Hermione said with a little smile, then with a sigh asked Sydney, "So, how are you when it comes to romance?"_

_Sydney's smile grew, "Well, I know a thing or two that might be considered helpful."_

_"Good because I'll need it," Hermione said, taking a seat on the bed._

_Ginny starred Hermione down and demanded, "Now spill."_

* * *

"I love Draco Malfoy!" Hermione blurted out after a moment of the two witches starring at her with their expectant gazes.

"What?" was heard in unison with, "Aw!"

The first from Ginny who was obviously shocked, and Sydney who gave Hermione a congratulatory smile; Hermione gave Sydney a shy smile of thanks, but then became worried as she waited for Ginny to make some other kind of response besides her blank expression.  
"Oof!" Hermione breathed as Ginny pounced on her friend with a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny cried, and Hermione relaxed, and then returned the hug with a soft smile.

Ginny pulled back and Sydney said to Hermione, "I'm going to assume that most people don't approve of you boyfriend since you worried about Ginny's reaction. Am I right?"

Hermione was surprised, but only her eyebrows rising showed it, "Wow, I'm impressed."

Sydney gave a small smile, slightly embarrassed, "Thanks, its just that you were so worried so I had to wonder... Have you told him yet?"

"No," Hermione sighed, "I don't know how to tell him. And what if he rejects me? I just wouldn't be able to handle that..."

Ginny's eyes widened and a grin came on her face, making her look scarily evil, "So, does this mean I get to work my magic?"

"I'm so glad you understand me," Hermione told her; happy she didn't have to explain the situation to her and how much she needed her friend's help.

"I can help too," Sydney offered, "If you don't mind."

"I will gladly take any assistance you are willing to offer," said Hermione.

A slow smile took place on American witch's face, "Well then... Here's the plan"

* * *

Hermione looked at Sydney's recruits, Kate, Hannah, the girls mentors - Molly and Lauren - and Andrea. Hermione nodded in approval and turned to Sydney, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Sydney gave a sheepish smile, "It's no problem, and if its in the name of love," she shrugged, "Then who can refuse?"

Hermione couldn't help but hug the short brunette in thanks. Who would have known it was so easy to befriend someone? But with Sydney's sweet heart, it was hard not to want to be her friend.

Sydney returned the hug easily, happy to have the bookworm as a friend, and pulled back to smile at her, "Now let's set this plan in motion."

* * *

Draco paced in front of his friend. Blaise lounged on the couch, watched him idly, though on the inside he was actually happy that his friend finally found a girl.

"What am I going to do?" Draco muttered, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and said in a tone that showed it was clear that he thought it was a dumb question, "Tell her? That seems like the best idea to me."

"Blaise, you don't understand, if she rejects me, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself," Draco paused, and then said, "Okay, maybe not 'be able to live with myself, but I would be miserable. The embarrassment, the shame, the awkwardness, and I just couldn't risk losing her. I haven't been this happy in a long time mate."

Blaise nodded, knowing that the days of a once happy childhood had long passed; it seemed a rare occasion that a pureblood was actually happy.

"That's why you should tell her, just make sure she is in love with you too."

Draco glanced at his friend out of the corner in his eyes and snorted in disbelief, "Easier said then done."

"Come on now, you've seen hundred of girls in love with you! How hard can it be to tell whether or not the girl you see _everyday_ is in love with you too?"

"But none of those girls are like her! She's different! She actually sees me and wants to know who I am, not how much money I have. She isn't like the others."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You're making it sound so complicated, but I'll help you. It seems like you need all the help you can get."

It was now Draco's turn to roll his eyes, put the side of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile, "Thanks mate."

"Anytime mate."

* * *

"Harry! Please! I've waited for I don't even know how long! Let me talk to her! I miss her Harry. Please?" Ron begged to his friend.

Harry looked at the redhead in incredulity, "Really Ron? You snogged another girl. And not just any girl, but Lavender. I don't even want to know if you did anything else, but Hermione doesn't forgive that easily. Especially something like that."

Ron was persistent though, "Please, at least let me apologize, I hate knowing I hurt her."

Harry eyed his friend, "You could have just as easily not hurt her."

Ron hung his head, "I know. I made a mistake, but I want to try and fix it."

"You won't ever be able to fix it, but I think an apology would be a good start at earning her forgiveness."

"Oh thanks chap! I knew I could count on you!"

"Not so fast. I'm not sure if Hermione would willingly come and speak with you, so I'll have to try and find a way. Just, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I'll do my best, and thanks again Harry. I owe you."

Harry sighed, "Yes you do. You owe me big. Just remember-"

"Nothing stupid, I got you Harry," Ron affirmed with a smile.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter was so short, I got a bit of writer's block. Hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


	16. Corresponding

**Author's note: Sorry about the delay, I've been swamped and haven't known what to put for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!**

_Previously:_

_Ron was persistent though, "Please, at least let me apologize, I hate knowing I hurt her."_

_Harry eyed his friend, "You could have just as easily not hurt her."_

_Ron hung his head, "I know. I made a mistake, but I want to try and fix it."_

_"You won't ever be able to fix it, but I think an apology would be a good start at earning her forgiveness."_

_"Oh thanks chap! I knew I could count on you!"_

_"Not so fast. I'm not sure if Hermione would willingly come and speak with you, so I'll try and find a way. Just, don't do anything stupid, okay?"_

_"I'll do my best, and thanks again Harry. I owe you."_

_Harry sighed, "Yes you do. You owe me big. Just remember-"_

_"Nothing stupid, I got you Harry," Ron affirmed with a smile._

* * *

Draco and Blaise walked into the Great Hall, and something felt off. Was it just him? Or was there more whispering than normal amongst the Hogwarts and American girls?

He looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow in silent askance.

Blaise looked out at the Hall once more and gave a nod, his eyes then narrowed as though that would help him solve the puzzle that was suddenly before them, because though girls had a tendency to whisper and gossip, they just didnt whisper this much! Even the boyfriends were being brushed off as they intently discussed whatever it was they were discussing.

Blaise murmured under his breath so only Draco could hear him as he asked, "Should we be worried?"

Draco eyed the girls as they continued walking to their respective table and replied in the same tone his friend had used, "For now, we watch and wait."

Blaise nodded and served himself food, still feeling a bit at unease.

* * *

Hermione, Sydney, and Ginny crouched with some other Gryffindor girls and spoke in hushed whispers.

"We need to know what the Ravenclaws think," Ginny hissed, "How else can we make this work? And we need to know now."

Sydney smirked, "I'm on it." She pulled out her wand, whispered a spell under her breath, and suddenly Katie and Hannah turned away from the huddle at their table to face them.

Sydney's hands suddenly made various motions and she mouthed words to her friends.

The two Ravenclaw Americans nodded and whispered quickly to their fellow Ravenclaws, before turning around and Hannah made a series of hand motions in return.

Sydney nodded and gave a thumbs up to them before telling the other Gryffindor girls, "Ravenclaws are good witht the plan."

Hermione and Ginny looked at her a bit incredulously and asked, "What was that?"

Sydney ducked her head in embarrassment, a habit Hermione and Ginny had picked on, before she answered, "Well, I learned sign language from a deaf friend of mine in America, I taught my friends because they wanted to know what they heck I was doing when I went through the alphabet during class when I was bored."

"Teach us!" cried some of the girls eager to be able to talk their friends across the room without having to whip out their wand.

Sydney gave a bashful smile, "Okay, but after we finish this." The others suddenly became solemn and returning to their planning.

* * *

Draco watched his girlfriend; surprised to she was one of the ones doing the most talking in the huddle of girls. Just what were they talking about?

He became even more puzzled as one of the Americans suddenly started gesturing her hands about, and then one of the Ravenclaw American girls made similar gestures back. It was just all so strange! And in honesty, it made him nervous. Not even on Valentines Day had they seemed so worked up.

Blaise nudged his friend and gave him a pointed look, scolding Draco for show so much emotion.

Draco gave a curt nod of thanks and his mask was back in place, he couldn't let any of the people who still reported to his father know that he had been starring down Hermione. It would not end up good for either of them considering his father had a tendancy of making assumptions.

Draco would be able to tell his parents that Hermione was his girlfriend, after he worked up a plan so they wouldnt freak out. Well his father anyways, his mother wouldn't mind who his girlfriend was, as long as she wasnt a simpering fool, and Hermione was definitely not a simpering fool.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were at disagreement, as Hermione said, "That won't work! It's too cliche."

"But we need cliche sometimes," Ginny said, "And how is it cliche? Ever since I've been here there's never been a masquerade ball."

"And remember, it wouldn't be just a masquerade ball. We would make it into a bit of a game. Showing true intentions of people, and we can see how your boyfriend truly feels about you, everyone can have a good time, and maybe some other girls will be luckily enough to benefit from it as well. Since everyone was wearing masks, Draco wouldn't have to hide his true self, as you say he does," Sydney whispered quietly, and many girls nodded in agreement. Many of them even hoping that if they were able to convince the teachers to have a masquerade ball, that they would be able to see if their boyfriends loved them.

"Well," Hermione drawled, a bit unsure, "I mean it sounds good so far..."

Ginny nodded, "Of course! Does everyone here agree that we should do the ball/game?"

The Gryffindor girls nodded in unanimous agreement.

Ginny turned to Sydney, "Can you ask your friend if the Ravenclaws agree?"

Sydney smiled and then got her Ravenclaw friends' attention and quickly relayed the message. A minute later the Ravenclaw girls in the huddle looked over and smiled, Hannah and Katie just gave thumbs up.

"I think they agree," Sydney said, laughter in her eyes at how eager all the girls were about the plan.

"Now we just have to see if we can convince the Hufflepuffs," Hermione said, to which some girls said, "Easy!" Hermione smiled before continuing on, "and the Slytherins."

There was a silence for a moment as the girls pondered how they could make the Slytherin girls agree.

One of the girls suddenly smacked there head and muttered, "Duh!"

She looked at the others as though they were dumb for not realizing what she just did, and explained, "They don't mind Ravenclaws, so we have _them_ persuade the Slytherins. All _we_ have to do then is get the Hufflepuff girls to agree."

Hermione hung her head in embarrassment, "Wow. Why didn't I think of that?"

Ginny patted her friends back and reassured her, "Because you've had other things on your mind. Don't worry about it. Now, back to discussing the ball."

Hermione gave her friend a gracious smile and listened as Sydney said, "Now, not everyone here has a boyfriend/girlfriend right now, but we still want the game portion of the ball to apply to everyone."

Hermione pulled out a quill and paper and said, "Let's get to work."

* * *

They boys' curiosity was going to drive them crazy since the girls continued to do whatever they were doing all through dinner, only stopping when Dumbledore had to make an announcement, something about house unity.

A couple of notes had been fluttering about between the different tables, and another odd thing was that there was barely any giggling to be heard. Usually if the girls were this crazy there was too much giggling to barely stand, but it was eerily quiet, only serious whispers were heard. Just what were they planning?

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review! :D**


	17. Training

_Previously:_

_They boys' curiosity was going to drive them crazy since the girls continued to do whatever they were doing all through dinner, only stopping when Dumbledore had to make an announcement._

_A couple of notes had been fluttering about between the different tables, and another odd thing was that there was barely any giggling to be heard. Usually if the girls were this crazy there was too much giggling to barely stand, but it was eerily quiet, only serious whispers were heard. Just what were they planning?_

_

* * *

_

Draco had been bugging Hermione for two days about what the plan was, to no avail though for Hermione wouldn't say a word except for, "You'll see."

Hermione chuckled in remembrance at the look on her boyfriend's face. Over the past few days he gotten pretty good at pouting, and it was actually comical how good he was! Hermione almost wanted to tell him what the plan was just to stop that sad looking face of his, but she wouldn't. Who would have ever thought that Draco Malfoy would be an expert at puppy-dog eyes and pouting?

Hermione stopped outside the entranceway to Dumbledore's office, murmured the password - _legerdemain_ - and made her way quickly to his desk and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Well Miss Granger, I believe there is something you wish to discuss with me?" Dumbledore asked, the forever twinkle in his eye, gleaming.

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir. I would like to propose a ball."

"A ball?"

Another nod, "Yes, a masquerade ball, and in addition to that, it would also be, like a game."

"Well, you've got me curious, do elaborate."

"Everyone would be in masks of course- thus the masquerade ball- and we could make a game out of. Not finding out who the other person is, though that would also be fun, but rather you could be put into groups, or make groups of your own, the minimum being two to a group. The groups would have challenges to complete before midnight."

"What type of challenges if I may ask?"

"Challenges that involve all the house qualities: knowledge, cunningness, bravery, and loyalty. Hermione then preceded to explain the challenges in more detail and told him, "They will need to trust each other if they are to complete the challenges and hopefully that trust will extend to after the ball and help with inner house unity."

When Hermione finished explaining everything Dumbledore appraised her with a knowing look and said quietly, "You seem to be very motivated about this Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed slightly as she answered, "I am sir."

Dumbledore appraised her for another moment before smiling, "I think this sounds like a wonderful idea. I will inform the staff and perfects right away. This weekend we shall allow the fourth through seventh years to go to Hogsmead to get ready for the ball. The weekend after that, the ball shall be held."

Hermione beamed, "Thank you! Thank you very much sir! If it is alright may I go tell my friends, or would you like me two wait until after you announce it after dinner today?"

"You might as well go tell them since they will know anyways in an hour. I will see you at dinner Miss Granger," Dumbledore dismissed her, and Hermione rose from her chair, bowed her head in thanks and zipped out of the office to go find Ginny and Sydney.

* * *

Hermione was slightly out of breath, wondering where her friends were. Not in the common room, or dormitory, library or outside, so she made her way to the room or requirements.

She paced back and forth three times thinking, "I need to find Ginny and Sydney. I need to find Ginny and Sydney. I need to find Ginny and Sydney."

The door appeared and Hermione expected to walk in and see a room where she could search for her friends, or something to use them like a compass, but lo and behold, her friends actually stood before her.

Dax was there too, training Sydney through different karate techniques, with Ginny watching wide-eyed in fascination.

"Again," Dax commanded.

Sydney huffed out a breath but obeyed, and quickly blocked as her mentor punched at her. Sweep, kick, block, punch, it was all Hermione could see as she went to sit by Ginny and wait for Sydney's lesson to be over.

"Come on Dax tap. You know I win," Sydney said, holding Dax in a position that would seem very painful considering he was gritting his teeth, but he shook his head.

Sydney's eyes narrowed, and a muffled sound of pain was heard and she tightened her hold and commanded, "Tap."

Dax relented unwillingly and tapped the ground a few times in surrender, and Sydney instantly released him with a smile.

"I win," She said happily, helping him to his feet, to which he just rolled his eyes but took the offered hand.

Dax's hand lingered a little longer than expected as Sydney helped him up, but the brunette didn't seem to mind, instead she gave a bit of a bashful smile before slowly letting go.

"Good job today Syd," Dax whispered, giving a crooked smile.

Sydney ducked her head in embarrassment, "Thanks."

"Soon you wont even need me anymore," Dax told her with a laugh in his voice, though his eyes seemed a bit sad.

Sydney's brows puckered and she shook her head, and teased, "But that was like my fifteenth win out of a hundred! I got to beat you more than that!"

Dax's crooked smile grew and he nodded in acceptance, before gesturing to Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh!" Sydney said, obviously having forgotten Ginny's presence - and not having noticed Hermione arrival - as she said, "Hi guys. Whats up?"

Hermione smiled, a plan coming to mind as a way to get Dax and Sydney together since they obviously liked each other even if they might not have been able to see it themselves and she said, "The plan is a go."

Sydney paused a moment as that sunk in, then squealed and ran to hug them, while Ginny's mouth hung open a bit with disbelief as she thought to herself, "It worked?" A smile crept upon her face and she cried out, "It worked!"

Sydney pulled back right before hugging them and chuckled to herself before saying, "You might not want to hug me and all my sweaty glory right now."

The girls laughed as they observed Dax's confused face. While Dax thought aloud, "What plan?"

* * *

"So Mione," Draco drawled as he walked into the dormitory and saw his girlfriend reading on the couch.

"So Draco," Hermione echoed, hiding her smirk behind the book she was reading because she knew what was going to happen.

"Do you mind telling me what's been on your mind lately?" he asked as though bored when anyone could see he was dying to know.

"Well," Hermione drawled, "I don't think you'll find it that interesting."

"So, does that mean you'll tell me?"

"I might as well since considering you would have found out by dinner time."

"And that would be?"

"Theres going to be a masquerade ball in two weeks."

"Thats it? Thats all?" Draco asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Well, there's going to be a challenge to," Hermione told him with a shrug.  
Draco slid next to the bushy haired witch and pulled her against his chest and whispered, "Do elaborate."

Hermione smirked again, glad he couldn't see her, "Well, I don't know... It was suppose to be a surprise."

"Mione," Draco whined, nuzzling his nose into her neck, "Please? I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything." He confirmed.

"Well, I havent been able to kiss you in a while..."

"Your wish is my command," and he swooped in to steal a kiss, leaving her breathless, and slowly pulled back to ask, a little breathless himself, "Now would you like to enthrall me with your thoughts?"

"Gladly."

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks to all my loyal readers! I would have never have continued this story without you! You rock! Please review.**


	18. Shopping

_Previously:_

_"Anything?"_

_"Anything." He confirmed._

_"Well, I havent been able to kiss you in a while..."_

_"Your wish is my command," and he swooped in to steal a kiss, leaving her breathless, and slowly pulled back to ask, a little breathless himself, "Now would you like to enthrall me with your thoughts?"_

_"Gladly."_

_

* * *

_

"Do we have to go shopping? I can just get mother to get me some robes," Draco whined as he watched Hermione try and tame her hair without magic, and when she got too impatient she muttered a spell and instantly most of the frizz disappeared.

"Fine then, you don't have to go, but the girls and I are," Hermione told him, in an I-don't-care-what-you-choose-do tone.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "But then I'll be all alone."

"I'm sure you could spend time with Blaise."

"But he wants to go shopping so he can watch his new crush."

"Who might that be?"

"Luna."

"Luna?"

Draco gave Hermione a slightly exasperated look, "Isn't that what I just said?"

Hermione bit her lip with embarrassment, "You did, but I just always thought that it would be Luna and Neville."

"And didn't people always think it would be you and Weasely?" Draco regretted the comparison as Hermione winced in remembrance and he went to wrap his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione leaned into him, glad for him to be there, for if he wasn't she knew she would have mourned over Ron's horrid behavior much longer.

"Sorry Mione," her wonderful boyfriend murmured with another kiss to the top of her head.

Hermione smiled, even though he couldn't see it, "Thanks, but you don't have to worry about it. He's a jerk, and I'd say I'm over it but it's still a blow to my ego if nothing else."

Draco hated the thought that the annoying red head boy had caused her pain, and was willing - more than willing - to beat him up, but thought comforting his girlfriend would be the better choose and told her in understanding, "No one likes to be rejected."

"Even you?" Hermione teased.

Draco nodded seriously. "Especially me. I'm a Malfoy. I get everything I want," he said the last part lightly - in a teasing voice - as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Draco. Please let me see your arm," Hermione asked quietly, not sure what had urged her to ask in the first place.

She felt him cringe slightly against her but unwrapped one arm and extended it so she could push back the sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. Gently she traced it, and slowly Draco lost his tenseness.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked softly, sounding slightly fearful.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only the memory."

"You know it is not a part of who you are Draco."

Said wizard gave a humorless laugh, "Isn't it? It is forever tattooed on my arm."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"But it is still there, will never go away. Just as I can never make what happened disappear, I can never undo what I did."

"But you aren't like that anymore."

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen," he said softly, not trying to argue, only to make a point.

"But you are trying to redeem yourself! Isn't that a start?"

"It may be, but it will never by enough."

"And why not?" Hermione asked, slightly impatient that he would not see sense.

"Because nothing can replace the lose of a love one."

"But you never killed anyone."

"I tried to kill Dumbledore."

"But it was only because you would have died otherwise! And so would your family! And you didn't even kill him."

"Still, lives have been lost."

"It's not your fault Draco."

"But it is! Don't you see! If I had been strong enough I could have done something! Maybe I could have become a spy! If I had enough courage, enough spirit, enough anything! Maybe it would have been different."

"There would have still been a war, even if you had been able to do something, that wouldn't have changed."

Draco was silent, and Hermione had to turn around so she could see his face clearly, his eyes watering up and he whispered, "But-"

Hermione caressed his face and cooed to him gently, "No. It is the past. Though it may haunt us, for I know it still does for me, we must overcome Draco."

Draco gave a watery smile, "What would I do without you?"

"You won't ever have to know," Hermione told him with a smile in return, "For I shall always be here for you." Slowly, she rose on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss upon his lips.

Draco sighed as she pulled away and smirked, "Does this mean we still have to go shopping?"

"Yes. Now come on!"

* * *

"Why? Why? Why?" Draco muttered to his friend, "Did we get dragged along?"

Blaise replied while keeping his eyes trained on Luna, "Because, we get to see girls."

Draco shrugged in response, knowing his friend was correct as he watched Hermione and her friends get ready to venture into another store. Was this the fifth?

"How much more shopping must we do?" Draco heard Sydney whine and he thought, "Finally! Someone who doesn't like shopping?"

Sydney continued, "Can't we take a break and head to the book store." Draco thought, "Or not."

Ginny sighed, "Come on Syd, this is one of our last stops."

"Fine," Sydney huffed and reluctantly followed them in after Luna gave her an encouraging- yet dreamy- smile.

"Where to?" Blaise asked with a raised brow."

Draco shrugged, "Hermione told me to meet them in the Three Broomsticks at lunch, so how about we head there now?"

"Sounds good enough for me."

* * *

"Finally!" Sydney cried as they exited their last shop - the ninth to be exact, "I thought we would never stop."

"Oh be quiet you baby," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes, "Now let's go eat."

Sydney smiled and happily proclaimed, "Food!" Whilst running towards the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny leaned over to whisper to Hermione and Luna, "For someone so little, she sure likes to eat."

Hermione could only laugh in agreement, and Luna nodded her head with a smile that didn't seem so dreamy, as they walked into the pub.

Sydney waited for them, her eyes narrowed, arms crossed over her chest, and at Ginny and Hermione's silent inquiry as to what was wrong she pointed over to the corner.

There, John Cal and Ron were arguing, both had their wands out, pointed at each other.

"Let's duel you slimy piece of filth!" Ron yelled.

John scoffed, "As if you even stood a chance of winning."

"I'll show you!" and just as Ron was ready to call out a spell, Hermione strode in between them, Luna, Ginny and Sydney behind her.

"What's going on here?" Hermione demanded.

Ron still glaring at John lowered his wand, John doing the same.

"Nothing to concern yourself with _princess_," John sneered, his nose crinkling up with distaste.

Luna seemed to be studying the boys as though they were stranger and bizarre creatures, Sydney tensed up, restraining herself from punching the sneer off John's face, Ginny laying a hand on her shoulder in support, while Hermione just ignored John's taunt and said, "Put away your wands and go separate ways, there shall be no fighting. Understood?"

"Understood," seethed John, while Ron mumbled it pathetically, ashamed of having to get disciplined by his old friend.

Hermione gave a curt nod and continued saying, "Good. If this shall happen again, which I assume it shall not, you will both be punished with a week of detention."

She then turned on her heel ready to leave when Ron cried out, "Wait Hermione!"

"What Ronald?" Hermione sighed as though she had to deal with a meddlesome child.

"Can we talk?"

Hermione slowly turned around, disbelief clear on her face as she asked, "You want to _talk_?"

Ron nodded slowly, as though any sudden movements would bring out her temper and meekly asked, "Please?"

Hermione looked back at Ginny and Sydney, the first looking at her brother with annoyance, but at Hermione with support, and the second seeming confused.

Hermione looked back at her ex and said with a sigh, "Very well, let's take a table. Syd, Gin, Luna, I'll be with you two in a few."

Ginny nodded, and took Sydney's arm to drag her over to Blaise and Draco, Luna skipping beside them.

"Hello Luna, girls," Blaise greeted, Draco bobbed his head in hello.

Luna smiled back, "Hello Blaise, have you seen any nargles lately?"

Blaise shook his head, "I'm sorry to say I haven't, but what was going on back there."

Luna shrugged, "Those two boys were being childish, Hermione told them not to fight. Ron is now talking to Hermione."

"He's what!" Draco burst out, scanning the room for the red headed annoyance.

Ginny nodded grimly, "Hermione said she'll be here in a few minutes."

Draco's eyes locked on the two figures, and watched them carefully. If Hermione looked at all upset, he would not stop himself from hexing the Weasel.

Sydney just looked around the table before saying, "I'm confused."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry again about the delay, this time of year is so busy with the holidays. I hope you liked this chapter, if so, pretty pretty please review!**


	19. Apologizing

_Previously:_

_Blaise shook his head, "I'm sorry to say I haven't, but what was going on back there."_

_Luna shrugged, "Those two boys were being childish, Hermione told them not to fight. Ron is now talking to Hermione."_

_"He's what!" Draco burst out, scanning the room for the red headed annoyance._

_Ginny nodded grimly, "Hermione said she'll be here in a few minutes."_

_Draco's eyes locked on the two figures, and watched them carefully. If Hermione looked at all upset, he would not stop himself from hexing the Weasel._

_Sydney just looked around the table before saying, "I'm confused."_

_

* * *

_

Draco watched the male Weasel as the Weasel was watching Hermione taking a seat. He quickly murmured a spell, and the group - Blaise, Luna, Ginny, and Sydney - were able to hear the conversation.

"Start talking," Hermione demanded, arms crossed over her chest with an expectant look in her eyes.

Ron huffed out a breath of air, "I want to apologize."

Hermione gave a bark of laughter in disbelief, "Apologize? Don't you think it's a bit late for that Ronald?"

Ron flinched at the way Hermione said his name, knowing that by actually saying 'Ronald' she was close to loosing any patience she had at the moment and he acknowledged quietly, "I know. And I'm so sorry for that too, I should have apologized sooner, but I was scared. I made a mistake and I was so wrong, I just didn't know what to do. I had lost the trust of my girlfriend and my best friend; even my sister wouldn't talk to me. I had no one to confide in, and I know that was my own fault, but I was so lost."

Hermione eyes softened fractionally, for even though he hurt her immensely, all those years of friendship could not so easily been forgotten. Ron saw that, and couldn't help but the feeling of hope that swelled in him.

Draco was able tell by her body language she was considering forgiving him, and growled under his breath.

Luna murmured, "He is honest in his words."

Blaise smiled over at Luna, Sydney watched Ron with creased eyebrows, finally fitting the pieces together.

"So, he's the ex," she muttered to herself, but Ginny still heard and gave a short, humorless laugh, "And also my brother. I swear I don't know how I'm related to him."

Draco's eyes were narrowed, body tense, and his aura foreboding as he muttered incoherent phrases under his breath as he thought of all the hexes that he could give the male who was talking to Hermione. He was not even worthy enough to be called by his first name.

"Ease up Draco, he can't have too much more to say," Blaise muttered, nudging his friend in an attempt distract him.

They all focused back in the conversation between the two members of the Golden Trio as Ron spoke up, "Hermione, do you think there is any way you could forgive me?"

Hermione sighed, "Ron, I have already forgiven you." Draco was seething, and you could practically see the steam leaving his ears as Ron beamed, Hermione continued, "Do not think that means that I will be your friend again, or trust you, for that is quite another matter. Maybe with time, but that time would not be now."

You could Ron's excitement visibly vanish and change into hurt as he mumbled, "Is there anyway I can make you change your mind?"

Hermione thought a moment, wanting to give Ron an honest answer before saying, "Earning my trust."

"Is that all?" Ron said, his hope having risen again, only to sink at Hermione's disapproving look, and she told him, "That will not be an easy task. Now, if you'll excuse me." And she stood to leave.

"Wait! Please?" Ron cried; his hand flung out as though that would help prolong her attempt to leave.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, turning around halfway.

Ron visibly swallowed and then managed to ask, "Will you go with me to the masquerade ball? As friends?"

Blaise had to restrain Draco from going to hex Ron, or better yet, pound his face in as Hermione said, "I'm afraid I already have a date."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, "Who?"

"That is none of your concern, and is it really that hard to believe that someone other than you would fancy me?"

Ron looked abashed and he muttered, "No. I guess not. I'm sorry to have taken up your time."

"Don't apologize anymore," Hermione sighed, "I'll see you around."

* * *

Draco watched, a pleased smirk on his face at the way she refused the Weasel's offer as Hermione walked over.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Wipe that smirk off your face Draco, I know the reasons behind it and they are no reasons to be so pleased."

"Maybe not for you," Draco responded, the group laughed, and Hermione took a seat between Ginny and Draco.

Ginny gave her friend a one armed hug and whispered, "You handled that well."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione whispered in return.

The group ate lunch, and talked happily- as happily as you can with two Slytherin's who still must be careful for enemies at all time - easing Hermione's mind after her encounter with her ex, and Draco, for the jealously that had surprisingly been more forceful than he thought it would have been. Hopefully that would ease when he would be able to tell her he loved her, whenever that would be.

* * *

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione exclaimed from her room, making Draco not sure whether or not he was suppose to jump to his feet and rush to check on her or if it would suffice to just call out and see what was wrong. Instead, he slowly got to his feet and sauntered his way over to Hermione and asked, "What's all the noise about?"

Hermione was looking at a pile a books, and then at him with slightly frantic eyes she said, "I'm behind on my homework!"

Draco chuckled, "I never thought I'd live to see the day where the Hermione Granger would ever say those words."

Hermione gave a moan of despair, "How could this have happened?"

"Your mind has been on other things lately," Draco replied, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

Just as Hermione was almost fully relaxed she seemed to realize what she was doing, straightened up and - reluctantly - pushed herself away and shook her head, "No Draco, we've got to get to work."

"When did this ever become a _we_?" Draco asked.

Hermione gave him a peck on the lips, "Ever since you became my boyfriend."

"Hmm," Draco drawled, stealing another kiss from Hermione, "If that's true, than I can't be too mad."

"Good boy, now let's start with potions."

* * *

"You should come meet Dax, I think you would like him," Hermione told Draco as they finished up all their homework and Hermione was on her way to see Sydney.

"Is this a suggestion or request?" Draco asked.

Hermione smirked, "I'm glad you know me so well, because that would a request, now hurry up and we may still be able to see some of Sydney's training before she finishes up."

"What's so fascinating about it anyway?" Draco asked, obliging to Hermione's request and getting ready, "I mean, it just sounds like defense against the dark arts kind of stuff."

Hermione shook her head, "Nope, just come on and you'll see."

"Very well," Draco sighed as the two left their dorm.

* * *

Clashing sounds greeted Hermione and Draco as they entered the Room of Requirements, making Hermione give a little jump but they continued forward, Ginny was there early, watching with rapt attention as the two American fought blade to blade.

Hermione quickly sat beside Ginny, tugging Draco along to sit by her, and they watched as the witch and wizard dueled, a loud clash at every time the blades meet in the midst of the dance.

In the blink of an eye, Dax's sword was at Sydney's throat and he announced, "Surrender?"

Sydney pouted, "You know I hate the sword."

"All the more reason to practice with it," Dax said with a smirk, as though restraining laughter at his apprentice's ridiculous expression, "Now, do you surrender?"

"I surrender," Sydney grumbled unhappily, "I'll get you soon enough though."

"Ha, you'll get me as soon as you learn to stop being afraid of hurting yourself with your own weapon, and that doesn't seem like it will be any time soon."

Sydney scoffed, "No, I think you mean that I'll win as soon as you get caught dancing."

Dax's brows came together and he said, "You know I'm not fond of dancing."

"All the more reason to practice it," Sydney said triumphantly as she throw his words back in his face.

"No, not that is not the case because I know how to dance, I just don't like it, and you know why well enough."

"Nevertheless, at the ball the ladies won't be fawning over you nearly as much since dancing does not seem to be held at the same standard as it is back home."

"You won't see me dancing for the ladies to even have a chance at fawning over me," Dax told her happily.

"Oh yeah? I think it's just because you're being chicken," Sydney taunted.

Dax rolled his eyes, "I'm no coward."

Sydney wouldn't be deterred, "Well then why won't you dance?"

"Fine then? You want me to dance? Then be my partner to the ball and I'll show," Dax said triumphantly.

Sydney rolled her eyes, "Ha so you get to show me you're not afraid but if any girls try to ask you to dance you will respond with the fact that you already have a partner."

"You know me so well."

"I do, and I'm surprised you haven't told me to say hello to my friends yet, and it appears there is someone new for you to meet, now come on," Sydney laughed, taking Dax's wrist and dragging him over to her friends and Draco with a victorious smile.

"Draco, this is my mentor Dax. Dax, this is Draco, Hermione's boyfriend," Sydney introduced.

The two shook hands and silently appraised each other, the girls just rolled their eyes and thought, "Boys."

"So, you do karate?" Draco ventured at Hermione's pointed look.

Dax gave an understanding smirk - if that was possible - and said, "Yes, a few different styles. Do you do quiditch? That is the only sport I know of over here that requires such fit form that you have."

Now it was Draco's turn to smirk as he thought, "Quite diplomatic to be able to compliment and question ever so casually. I approve." Aloud he said, "Yes. I do."

From there the boys' conversation turned to sports, earning another eye roll from the girls followed by a giggle, "Boys."

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks again all my faithful readers and reviewers, you don't know how much it means to me. I'll do my best to update again soon. Happy Holidays! (Please reivew!)**


	20. Forgiving

**Author's note: Just curious as to what Draco's actual _middle_ name is, I might use it later on. Thanks!

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_"So, you do karate?" Draco ventured at Hermione's pointed look._

_Dax gave an understanding smirk - if that was possible - and said, "Yes, a few different styles. Do you do quiditch? That is the only sport I know of over here that requires such fit form that you have."_

_Now it was Draco's turn to smirk as he thought, "Quite diplomatic to be able to compliment and question ever so casually. I approve." Aloud he said, "Yes. I do."_

_From there the boys' conversation turned to sports, earning another eye roll from the girls followed by a giggle, "Boys."

* * *

_

"Really Draco?" Hermione asked, looking at him incredulously, "Must you still be a nuisance to the kids?"

Draco was unfazed, "I wasn't being a nuisance; I'm merely showing them who's in charge."

"And that would be you?" Hermione asked, not sure whether she should be getting upset or be amused.

"Of course. And I'm not scaring the living daylights out of them, their imaginations are."

"And how is that?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"I just give them a look, and tell them to get out of my way, I never said they would be punished or I would do anything, they just think I will, it's actually quite comical."

Another sigh escaped her lips; "I can see how you might find it laughable, but can you please at least limit it, if nothing else?"

Draco raised an eyebrow as though silently inquiring as whether or not she was being serious and sighed, when he saw her expectant look, "Fine."

Hermione smiled as they made their way back to their dorm after having done some of their head duties.

They slipped in and Hermione instructed Draco that they were starting their homework, and by now he knew better than to object, though he still made a face of displeasure.

They finished shortly, and Hermione snuggled into Draco's side, they sat a while in companionable silence before Hermione asked, "Why were you so jealous?"

Draco shook himself of his distant thoughts and looked at her, "What'd you say?"

Hermione gave a small smile before repeating herself, "Why were you so jealous of Ron when were at the Three Broomsticks?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "I'm your boyfriend, secret one at that, and he's your ex. Why shouldn't I be jealous?" He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"No, I understand that, but you were more than a little jealous, you looked like you could have hexed him into oblivion."

"Well, I could have quite easily, he is very annoying as you should know."

"But when we were younger you never wanted to that bad."

"Fine! I hate that he hurt you, that he made you cry, that he betrayed you for that Brown simpleton. I hate the way he looked at you as though he knew you would forgive him, I hate that you two have so much in common and he could so easily take you away from me." Draco finished his rant with a huff, "Happy now?"

Hermione snuggled in closer to Draco, making his eyes widen a bit in surprised, but his embraced tightened a bit nevertheless.

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured.

Draco was incredulous, "Why are you apologizing?" He finished off silently in his head, "I pretty much told you I'm an insecure fool who hates your best friend and yet _you_ apologize?"

Hermione's face was pressed into Draco's chest as told him, "Because, I should have been more understanding. We do have a history, but let me tell you Draco, that he can't 'win me back' so easily when I'm so happy with you. Not when just the thought of you can make me smile. You seem to disregard my words so easily, but I will remind you again I don't plan on giving you, or us, up anytime soon." At this point she was looking him in the eyes, with a look that was daring him protest against her words.

"But, Hermione, I was a Death Eater. He's one of the bloody Golden Trio and 'Dumbledore's army' I just don't get how you can forgive me so easily when you compare those facts about us," Draco told her.

"Draco, you never wanted to be a Death Eater, and you no longer are. I couldn't help but forgive you, and you want to know when that exactly was? I remember it so clearly; you had tucked me under the blankets from when I took my little trip to Hogsmead. I woke up and saw you, sitting in that chair over there, head back and eyes closed, as though you were asleep. You looked so open, so different from the arrogant pureblood I had been used to, and I knew I wanted to know that side of you. I didn't want to be mad at you anymore, so I just stopped and forgave you. One of the best things I ever did. And Ron, well, because he was my friend for so much longer, and all the things you said he was, it hurt all the more because I expected better of him, in some ways that made it harder to forgive him than you. So Draco, does that satisfy you?" Hermione asked, trying to stop the blush that she knew was coming from having told him so much of her personal thoughts.

Draco answered her question with a kiss convey what he could not put in words through that: his happiness, understanding, and even his renewal of confidence.

* * *

Hermione took her respective seat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall for breakfast. She noticed with unease that Ron was sitting with group; only Ginny and Harry separated her from him.

A slight shiver tingled down her spine and Sydney gave her a sympathetic look and a hug, which Hermione happily accepted. She dove into conversation with her friends for the ball that would be taking place in a few days in hopes that that would help her ignore her ex that was far too close for her liking.

* * *

Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise as though asking, "Can I hex the Weasel now?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I thought you talked to her."

"I did. Doesn't mean that I can't still want to hex the twerp."

"It would be nice for a lot of people, but if anyone would do it, your girl should have first dibs. Don't you think?"

Draco sneered but it held no menace, and his friend knew it from the way he shoved him with his shoulder before they started eating.

Draco didn't take his eyes off Weasel for a while though because he still needed to be watched in his opinion, even if Hermione said she would never leave him he would only – barely - admit to himself that he was insecure.

* * *

Hermione excused herself to go to the library, after having seen Draco get up five minutes earlier. Quickly she found her way to their spot – as she liked to call it – and saw him lounging there, eyes focused on the bushy haired bookworm with a lazy grin. Hermione returned the grin and settled herself by his side and they talked for a while.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to stay long," Draco murmured - after a while of silence - into her hair as he was smelling the wonderful smell of her shampoo, "I'm going to be meeting Dax down at the quidditch field and showing him a few tricks."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you and him get along so well, and don't worry about it. I'm getting together with the girls soon too. Making plans for the ball, you know, girl stuff."

"No I don't know," Draco said, Hermione pulled away to see the look on his face and could have laughed so hard but somehow restrained, Draco continued, "And I don't want to do so anytime soon, but I get that you need time with the girls."

Hermione kissed his cheeks, "Thanks." Quickly she slipped away so her boyfriend wouldn't hear her no-longer-contained laughter.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review, and thanks everyone for all the reveiws I loved them, and the constructive criticism was very helpful.**


	21. Waiting

**Author's note: I have links posted for the masks, but they have spaces in between just so you know, thanks to Lost O' Fallon. :D

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_"I'm sorry I won't be able to stay long," Draco murmured - after a while of silence - into her hair, as he smelled the wonderful smell of her shampoo, "I'm going to be meeting Dax down at the quidditch field and showing him a few tricks."_

_Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you and him get along so well, and don't worry about it. I'm getting together with the girls soon too. Making plans for the ball, you know, girl stuff."_

_"No I don't know," Draco said, Hermione pulled away to see the look on his face and could have laughed so hard but somehow restrained, Draco continued, "And I don't want to do so anytime soon, but I get that you need time with the girls."_

_Hermione kissed his cheeks, "Thanks." Quickly she slipped away so her boyfriend wouldn't hear her no-longer-contained laughter._

_

* * *

_

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Her outfit was wonderful! A green dress: halter topped, and floor length. It was emerald green, and had a slight shimmer to it. The top of the dress had a golden belt that rested on her hips.

Her mask was also green and gold, and crown style seemed perched upon the top of the mask.

(Link to Hermione's mask: http:/ www. maskheaven. co. uk/ party-masks/ Dark-Green-and-Gold-Venetian-Tiara-Mask_)

She had charmed her hair to hold a bit redder highlights, and much less frizz and curls. Her costume was complete and she was more than pleased.

She turned to look at her friends and smiled at their outfits.

Ginny's dress had a Cinderella's style skirt, the sleeves reached to her elbows and frilled slightly. With a heart shape cut, the black and white gown perfectly accented Ginny's every curve. Her mask was purely white with some feather grouped to the left side.

(Link to Ginny's mask: http:/ www. unitedmaskandparty. com/ Bridal/ images/ bridal_mask_)

Ginny had charmed her hair to have golden highlights in her hair, and tanned her skin slightly, making her appear not so Ginny-like.

Sydney was wearing a sky blue dress that was strapless, showing off her shoulders. The top half was fitted to her form, and the bottom half hung in a style like Hermione's, except down the center, in the front of the dress, and strip of silver ran down the length of the gown. Her mask was also blue and silver.

(Link to Sydney's mask: https:/ www. socaldesignco. com/ cart/ product. php? productid= 16490 & js =n)

Sydney had black tips now at the end of her hair, and let her hair remain down, even having curled it, giving her a much different appearance.

Luna's dark purple dress covered her shoulders with a V cut, and fell to the floor, from the waist down ruffles adorned the dress. Her mask was purple with black lace covering it, and feathers at each tip.

(Link to Luna's mask: http:/ www. maskheaven. co. uk/ party-masks/ Purple-Mask-with-Black-Lace-&-Feathers-on-Sides_)

Luna also curled her hair, and gave it a brown tint, altering her appearance ever so slightly.

Luna then said, "The boys are probably wondering where we are."

Ginny smirked; "Then it would be very rude of us to keep them waiting. Let's go."

Hermione and Sydney shared a smile and lead the way out of the dormitory.

* * *

Draco fingered at his mask, thinking to himself that Hermione picked it out well. Gold and green, apparently to match her outfit for he hadn't been able to see it yet. When looking at it from the front, the left half was green, the right gold. Golden swirled adorned both sides, but yet it somehow didn't appear feminine.

(Link to Draco's mask: http:/ www. anytimecostumes. com/ products/ p-01741216BLACK)

He wore his black dress robes with a green tie, and wondered yet again where the girls were.

Blaise also wore black dress robes with a hint of violet. His mask, black with purple marks here and there. He smirked at his friend, but Draco was already examining Dax who had decided to wait for the girls with them.

Dax was wearing a muggle style tux, with a light blue tie. His mask was similar in style to Draco and Blaise's; the top half of the mask of was silver, and the bottom half faded into blue.

The boy's had altered their appearances slightly so it would be harder for other's to recognize them, Draco by putting black steaks through his hair, Blaise by charming his skin to seem a lighter tone, and Dax didn't even try to change his appearance.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Draco asked as they lounged about outside the Gryffindor common room.

Blaise shrugged, "They are girls, who knows how long we will have to wait."

Dax gave a smirk, "We shouldn't have to wait too much longer, if I know Sydney, and I do, she won't want to be any more than five minutes late."

Harry walked up to them a moment later and gave them a nod of greeting, all of them then waited in silence.

"Hope we haven't been making you wait to long," came Hermione's voice.

The boys straightened and all of their jaws dropped as they saw their dates, and yes, Blaise had finally gotten the courage to ask out Luna and she said yes.

Dax was one of the first to recover, quickly followed by Draco and Blaise, and finally Harry.

Each went up to their date and then escorted them to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione sighed contently and Draco looked at her questioningly, she answered, "Everything just seems so perfect, the outfits, being with friends, our friends being happy. Being with you."

Draco smiled gently at her and replied, "Yes, being with you is quite nice indeed."

Hermione chuckled softly and let herself lean on her boyfriend, so happy that if even for one night he didn't have to pretend in front of everyone.

They walked into the Great Hall, and a small gasp escaped all of the girls' lips, for it was lovely. Hermione even had a hand in it and yet it took her breath away.

The sky, ceiling, was a light with hundreds of shooting stars. The candles were enchanted to flickers gentle hues of all the different house colors. Silvers and golds adorned the walls, and the music played quietly in the background.

Hermione gave another sigh and leaned her head in on Draco's shoulder and murmured, "Perfect."

"I couldn't have done better myself," Draco said proudly.

Hermione playful shoved him and said, "That's because you did this."

Draco pretended to look surprised, "Yes I guess that could be a good reason why."

Hermione laughed as Draco lead the group further into the Great Hall.

* * *

"Now, everyone please grab a partner so the first dance of the night may begin!" Dumbledore announced, the twinkle in his eyes seemed to be bright enough for everyone to see.

Draco bowed to Hermione and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione bit her lip to hold back a giggle and smiled, "You may."

He took her hand to lead her out to the floor, smirking at her slightly dazed expression as he wrapped his arms around her. As the music started up her started to twirl her about the floor, suddenly grateful for all the dance lessons he had to take as a kid that at the time he had hated, but now, he didn't even have to think about it and could watch Hermione. Who would have thought being a pureblood would actually pay off?

* * *

Hermione was in a daze, for often does a girl get to be in a handsome man's arms an be danced around under a starlit sky? Not to often that is for sure. Hermione beamed up at her boyfriend, just filled with joy and contentment.

"Beautiful," Draco murmured, and gently stoked her cheek, making Hermione blush and whisper, "Thank you."

Draco chuckled, "It's I who should be thanking you."

"That is so cliché," Hermione told him with a roll of her eyes, but her smile ruined any harshness.

Draco smiled, "Don't we need cliché sometimes?"

Hermione thought over it a moment, and how she thought a masquerade ball would have been cliché but was realizing how wonderful it is and answered, "I guess we do."

This earned another laugh from Draco as they twirled about the ballroom. Hermione then had to wonder how the challenges would turn out…hopefully good…

* * *

**Author's note: So, finally the ball has begun! I hope you enjoyed it, and soon the challenges shall begin. Thank you all my faithful readers and reviewers, I will do my best to update soon. Please review!**


	22. Dancing

_Previously:_

_Draco chuckled, "It's I who should be thanking you."_

_"That is so cliché," Hermione told him with a roll of her eyes, but her smile ruined any harshness._

_Draco smiled, "Don't we need cliché sometimes?"_

_Hermione thought over it a moment, and how she thought a masquerade ball would have been cliché but was realizing how wonderful it is and answered, "I guess we do."_

_This earned another laugh from Draco as they twirled about the ballroom. Hermione then had to wonder how the challenges would turn out…hopefully good…_

* * *

Draco and Hermione danced on a while more, enjoying each other's company and making small talk, occasionally taking a break, and Hermione would watch her friends, giggling as she watched one of Sydney's predictions come true.

Dax's eyes were wide and fearful as he was surround by young witches all begging for a dance with him. Hermione giggled into her hand. Never had she seen Dax so expressive of his emotions. She inched her way closer to hear what they were saying.

"Would you like to dance?" a young Hufflepuff asked, fluttering her eyes atrociously at him.

Dax tried to compose himself and told her quietly, "I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid that I already have a date."

"Surely she wouldn't mind at least one dance," murmured another girl, Hermione assumed to be a young Slytherin.

Dax started to look panicked again as they seemed to close in on him before his eyes brightened with relief and he told them, "I'm sorry ladies, but my date is here."

He somehow maneuvered his way out of the crowd and by Sydney's side, the other girls openly glared at the small American as she playfully shoved Dax and announced, "I told you so."

Dax smirked, "Of course. Shall we dance?"

Sydney bit her lip, and Hermione assumed it was to stop from laughing as she replied, "I'm not sure your _friends_ would like that very much."

She gestured with her head to the small crowd, still glaring, though with not as much venom now as though sought out new prey.

"I'm not worried about their opinion," Dax told her, taking a step closer, and Sydney blushed as Dax led her out to the dance floor.

* * *

"There you are," came a voice from Hermione, making her give a small jump of surprise as she twirled around to face the voice.

"Shh, shh," Draco cooed gently, taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "You startled me."

It felt weird not being able to address him – because she didn't want the others to know his identity, but she was very happy to be in his arms at the moment.

Draco smiled/smirked, and replied, "No need to apologize. I was just looking for you, and I'm sorry about the fright by the way, didn't mean to scare you."

Hermione smiled up at him, "All's forgiven."

Draco led Hermione out to the dance for again and twirled her about, midway through the dance, Dumbledore made another announcement.

"May I have your attention please? Thank you. Now, you all know that though this is a masquerade ball, it is not _just_ that, it is also a challenge of types. Please form groups of no less than four and no more than eight. You do not have to participate in the challenges. If you want to participate and are unable to find other people, the teachers will help you. We will give you ten minutes before we lay out the rules."

* * *

Hermione eagerly twirled back to face Draco and said, "Come on! Let's go find the others!"

Draco chuckled, "Yes ma'am. And you wouldn't have happened to bumped up the number for people per group for personal reasons now would you?"

"Now where did you get that idea?" Hermione asked innocently.

Draco shrugged, continuing to play along, "Maybe since you want to be with your three friends, and each of them have a date, and of course, you want to be with myself."

"Of course," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, despite the fact that Draco couldn't see her face, as she wasn't currently dragging him through all the people.

"Now, tell me, did you?"

Hermione smirked, and said vaguely, "I might have."

It was now Draco's turn to roll his eyes as he replied; "I'll take that as a yes."

Hermione couldn't reply as she spotted Ginny and Luna, and raced on faster to get to them, pulling Draco just along too, making him stumble slightly.

Ginny and Luna giggled, Draco scowled at Hermione half-heartedly, and Hermione scanned the room for her third friend, finally asking, "So where's Sydney?"

This sent Ginny and Luna back into laughter as they pointed past Hermione's head.

Hermione turned to follow the direction they were pointing in and saw a crowd of girls, Hermione could only take a guess as to what that could mean.

It seemed her hunch was correct when she heard a familiar voice yell, "If you don't get out of our way this instant you **_will_** be sorry."

Hermione's eyes widened, "That's not Sydney, is it?"

Ginny didn't answer, instead gestured for her to return to watching the crowd; Hermione obliged.

The small crowd seemed to ignore the warning, but then there was a shrill scream and the crowd instantly parted, allowing Hermione to see Sydney with a wand in one hand and Dax's hand in the other.

Hermione craned her neck around to see a girl clutching her ears, one could see fur sticking out behind them and when she finally removed her hands so her friend could examine her, Hermione saw two dog ears in place of the girl's human ones.

When Sydney and Dax finally reached their friends, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were all in hysterics.

"Sydney," Hermione tried to manage while still laughing, "What, did you do, to that poor girl?"

Sydney still seemed grim-faced as she replied, "She was no poor girl just so you know, and I just transfigured her ears into dog ears. They'll return to normal by the time Dumbledore makes the announcement."

This only made her friends laugh harder, before their dates finally managed to calm the giggling girls, even Dax had to calm Sydney down when she was infected with her friend's contagious laughter.

* * *

Dax couldn't wipe the grin off his face ever since Sydney had gotten them out of the crowd and Hermione had to wonder when he would finally ask her out. As Hermione thought this, she felt Draco tap her on the shoulder and point up at where Dumbledore had made the announcement early, and Hermione saw Dumbledore up again there again, and soon the room quieted as Dumbledore got everyone's attention.

"Thank you. Now, everyone that is going to participate coming to the left side of the room, and that would be your left, not mine, everyone else, to the right side please."

About half were competing and the others stayed on the right side, Dumbledore continued, "Once again, thank you. Now, to begin with the rules."

* * *

**Author's note: Ha ha, sorry, I just had to end it there. I didn't think you would like it ending with all the rules instead. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	23. Searching

_Previously:_

_Dax couldn't wipe the grin off his face ever since Sydney had gotten them out of the crowd and Hermione had to wonder when he would finally ask her out. As Hermione thought this, she felt Draco tap her on the shoulder and point up at where Dumbledore had made the announcement early, and Hermione saw Dumbledore up again there again, and soon the room quieted as Dumbledore got everyone's attention._

_"Thank you. Now, everyone that is going to participate coming to the left side of the room, and that would be your left, not mine, everyone else, to the right side please."_

_About half were competing and the others stayed on the right side, Dumbledore continued, "Once again, thank you. Now, to begin with the rules."_

* * *

"Well, we have ten groups. That means that there will be six little pixies flying about. The six teams that manage to capture a pixie will get the instruction for the next challenge. The pixies are all within the building. No need to worry about going outside now. Questions? Hmm… yes the girl the yellow dress, Miss Nettleton? Hmm… of course, yes, silly me. You must have completed all four challenges before midnight. If not, the closet one to being done is crowned the victor and if you have not completed one of the challenges in time, you will be informed. Anymore questions? No? Very well then, may the challenges commence!"

A groan cam from the boys, and their dates looked to them questioningly.

"Really?" Blaise asked, "Couldn't you have made the challenge with anything but pixies?"

Hermione shrugged, "Sorry but I only suggested challenge ideas. The teachers did the rest. I actually suggested ghosts."

The boys took that in and Harry commented, "If it's between ghosts and pixies, I'll stick with the pixies."

"Well come on then!" Ginny exclaimed, finally getting impatient and pulled her boyfriend along, the others following close behind.

Draco leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Though pixies are annoying, I think I'd rather have the ghosts."

"Really? And why is that?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, pixies pull at your hair and can bit, annoyingly fast too. The ghosts though just talk your ear off."

"I think I'd rather have pixies to lectures," Hermione chuckled in reply.

Draco shook his head, "Now I can't have my face being ruined by fey."

Another laugh escaped from Hermione's lips as they scoured the castle for any possible pixies.

"I quite like pixies," Luna commented airily, "And did you know that pixies like honey? They sometimes call it edible gold, and fey love gold."

Blaise gave her his full attention, Hermione and Sydney's faces turned thoughtful as the others continued to look for any pixies.

"Can we accio honey?" Sydney asked her friends.

"I believe we can… Might as well try, right?"

Sydney nodded and performed the spell, "Accio honey!"

A moment later, honey was flying right into her hands.

"Anything else pixies like Luna?" Hermione asked.

Luna thought a moment and then nodded, "Yes, they quite like flowers in full bloom. You know, part of the honey making process."

"Know any spells to conjure a flower?" Harry asked, having listened to the conversation with some of his attention.

Sydney and Hermione shared a smile before replying unanimously, "Transfiguration."

"Well then make the bloody flower already! I think another group already has a pixie," Ginny demanded, her eyes narrowed at a group down the hall that was quietly cheering.

"For you milady," Draco whispered, handing Hermione a flower with a wink.

Hermione would have been flattered but her curiosity won out, "How'd you do that?"

Draco smiled, "Magic."

Hermione could only roll her eyes and let the subject drop, even though she really wanted to know how he transfigured that flower so quickly…

Draco seemed to read her mind, "Though potions may be my best subject, I have been known to be pretty good at transfiguration."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, "I never said you weren't."

"Didn't say you did."

Hermione playfully smacked his shoulder and they all fell silent, waiting for any pixie signs.

"Shh! I see one, up by the window with the knight on it. Look!" Dax commanded, slowly extending his finger to where a pixie was flitting around.

"Pixies like pretty things. Someone should sing," Luna commented.

Hermione had to look over at her and ask, "How do you know so much about the fey?"

She smiled; "We have a lot of toadstools in the woods near my house. Pixies have a tendency to live under them, and they are my friends. They even hunt for nargles with me."

"Cool!" Blaise exclaimed in a yell-whisper, "I have to got to come by your house sometime."

"I'm sure father would like to meet you. Did you know that there's a hippogriff in the woods too?"

"No way!"

Draco cut in, "As nice as this creature chat is, maybe we should focus on the pixie before it gets away."

They fell silent and then Harry whispered, "Alright, we're going to divide and conquer. We'll spread out in a half circle and surround it, to make sure it can't fly away from us. We can a shield before us. Hermione, can you explain how the shield works."

Hermione nodded, "The spell creates a shield, your mind is the most important matter of it all. Your attention most be completely focused on the spell, otherwise or could easily deteriorate, very similar in the aspect of focus to a patronus. Working together we can create a big enough shield that it will be able to form a dome figure, encasing the pixie. You have to say, skespa taspida, and performing a quick flick with your wrist to start the spell." Quickly she demonstrated the hand motion before Harry continued with the plan.

"So the pixie doesn't try to escape while the dome is forming, we can place the flower and the honey in front of her. Questions? Alright then, let's get this done."

Everyone broke out of the circle they had formed and went to surround the creature. Sydney and Hermione slowly laid down the honey and flower before backing away to join the semicircle.

A high squeal of delight was heard and the pixie swooped down to see the treasures, and everyone quickly performed the spell, and slowly, the dome closed in on the small figure.

"We did it!" Ginny cheered as Hermione held the small fey in her hands.

The little pixie pouted and asked in her high little voice, "Would you please let me go."

"Sorry but I can't do that until I found out what the next challenge is," Hermione told her.

"Then you promise to let me go?"

"No, but instead I wouldn't put you in a bag and stick it in one of the boys pockets."

"Not a bag! Please not a bag!" Squealed the pixie, frantically struggling to get out of Hermione's grip as though they were already trying to stuff her into a pouch.

"Then tell us what the next challenge is."

She took a big breath and recited, "_Where secrets are revealed and the future can be seen. A place where thoughts can be gleaned, silence is keen. Celestial delights wait till the night to then show creatures made of light._ There you will find the next challenge."

"Dang it," muttered Ginny, "A bloody riddle."

Everyone was silent with thought, and the pixie had given up even attempting to get out of Hermione hold after a few minutes.

Then Hermione's head snapped up, and smile on her face as she said, "I know where it is."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for how long it took for me to update! I was having a hard time coming up with an idea for the first challenge (any suggestions are welcome). Please review!**


	24. Sleeping

_Previously:_

_She took a big breath and recited, **"Where secrets are revealed and the future can be seen. A place where thoughts can be gleaned, silence is keen. Celestial delights wait till the night to then show creatures made of light. There you will find the next challenge**__."_

_"Dang it," muttered Ginny, "A bloody riddle."_

_Everyone was silent with thought, and the pixie had given up even attempting to get out of Hermione hold after a few minutes._

_Then Hermione's head snapped up, and smile on her face as she said, "I know where it is."

* * *

_

Hermione led the way with quick steps, or as quick as she could be with the high heels strapped to her feet, to the next location.

She then gave a groan and wondered to herself silently, "Why did they have to pick a place with so many stairs?"

High heels and stairs did not go together. But Hermione was otherwise silent as she continued to guide her group up.

Luna gave a dreamy sigh as they reached the top, "I absolutely adore it here!"

"Of course. The Astronomy tower of all places!" Ginny muttered, "And now my feet are killing me!"

"Shh!" Hermione scolded in a whisper.

Ginny gave her an inquiring look to which Hermione pointed to something behind her friend.

Ginny turned and gave a groan, "You can not be serious!"

The others looked to see a portrait of a sleeping man, snoring quietly.

"Who is he?" Sydney asked in a whisper.

The Hogwarts students narrowed their eyes at the portrait, as Hermione answered, "That my friend, is Orrell Leferve. He was well, a Divination teacher of sorts."

Harry snorted in disbelief, "He acts more like Filch if you ask me."

"Just got to keep quiet and he won't wake up and start yelling at us," Blaise whispered, glaring at the sleep man.

"Alright, so that might explain the silence part of the riddle, but now what do we do exactly?" Ginny asked.

The pixie struggled in Hermione's grasp, "Just let me out already!"

"Shh!" everyone warned, quickly checking to make sure old Professor Leferve hadn't woken up.

"Oh look, they put a table up here, right nest to the window," Luna commented, gracefully walking over to it, "Hmm… This looks like instructions for the next challenge."

Everyone rushed to her side, quietly congratulating Luna on her find before Hermione read aloud the paper,

_"Stars above shall be your guides for what is planned for you. With aloe and poppy, feverfew and willow bark, you shall cure the blues. An apothecary is what you will be is you are to cure those in pain. Be swift for the person of aid has the next clue for you to attain."_

Draco cursed softly under his breath, "Another riddle. Though not that challenging. We just need to make a potion to help cure pain."

"But for who?" Hermione questioned.

"Malfoy, Hermione, you two can start on the potion, the rest of us will try and figure out who it will be needed for," Harry instructed after the moment of silence in which no one seemed quite sure what to do, and then asked, "Is anyone good with astrology?"

Luna smiled, "I am."

"Me too," Dax and Sydney announced in unison, and then shared a grin at their timing.

"Alright get to work with those stars because apparently our answer is up there somewhere."

"What should we do Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked with a grimace as the little fey was struggling again, "Can you take her while I work on the potion?"

Ginny nodded and Blaise volunteered, "I can help you make a cage or something to hold her in."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled.

Everyone swiftly went to work, Harry checking in here and there with the different groups- but mostly helping Ginny and Blaise – and making sure no one got to loud.

"What do you think of the challenges so far Draco?" Hermione asked quietly as she was crushing the poppy seeds.

Draco gave her a smirk, focusing on stirring the small pot, "They're enjoyable. Not too stressful to take the fun out of it, but not too easy. You did a good job Mione."

His girlfriend blushed, "Thank you, but you know I only suggested the ideas."

"Still, if it hadn't been for your suggestions, there wouldn't have been any challenges at all," he countered, his smirk a bit more prominent.

Hermione bit her lip and murmured, "Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"It's even more fun though, seeing how much you are enjoying it."

Her blush from previously flared back up, and – before glancing over her shoulder to double check Harry wasn't looking – she leaned over to give him a peck on the check.

Draco's smirk grew – if that was even possible – and he was tempted to tell her that he loved her, in the quiet, little room, under the stars, but refrained, hoping he would be able to gather up enough courage to do so soon.

* * *

"Done!" Hermione announced happily, holding the vial in the air for her friends to see with Draco smirking by her side, but not out of pride for having finished the potion – a 4th year could have done that – but at the way Hermione's eyes shined with triumph. He wasn't joking when he said that he liked the challenges because of Hermione excitement. It was contagious.

"And we've figured out who the potion is for," Sydney said.

"Have you finished that containment yet?" Dax asked Blaise, Harry, and Ginny.

They nodded, Ginny held up the small bird like cage with the pixie sulking inside.

"Lovely show and tell, now anyone mind telling us where to go next?" Draco asked a bit exasperated, feeling his competitiveness stirring up, and making him become impatient.

Luna smiled, "Yes, it's quite obvious actually. Madam Pomfrey."

"And that was in the stars?" Hermione asked incredulously, still not trusting Divination.

Luna shrugged, "Believe what you like, but that is where we need to go."

"Good enough for me, let's go before another teams beats us," Ginny said, taking Harry hand and dragging him away, earning a round of chuckles from the others.

"Hey! Who wakes the Reader of Stars, Seer of the Ages, Master of Cards, from his slumber?" an angry voice boomed.

Everyone froze, slowly turning towards the portrait where the old Professor was ranting and raving. Everyone glanced at one another before Sydney yelled, "Run for it!"

No one questioned it, and fled.

Hermione thought to silently to herself after Draco took her hand and led her out of the Astronomy tower, "Stupid talking portraits, never know how to be quiet."

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked it, and again, ideas for the challenges are greatly appreciated. Please review! (And thanks for all the review I got last time, they really inspire me.)**


	25. Fearing

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm so so so sorry for not having updated in such a long time. I was struggling with what to do for this challenge but I finally figured it out! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, and also to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I really apprecitate it. I hope you like it. Please review. :D

* * *

**

_"Hey! Who wakes the Reader of Stars, Seer of the Ages, Master of Cards, from his slumber?" a voice boomed._

_Everyone froze, slowly turning towards the portrait where the old Professor was ranting and raving. Everyone glanced at one another before Sydney yelled, "Run for it!"_

_No one questioned it, and fled._

_Stupid talking portraits, never knew how to be quiet.

* * *

_

All of them were slightly out of breath as the exited the stairwell, but couldn't help but laugh. If they thought about it too much, it would be hard to say what exactly caused their mirth, but just the experience of running from an old, ranting portrait, feeling the rush of adrenaline, and being with friends… well it would be hard not to laugh.

"Now, let's get to Madam Pomfrey and give her that potion," Ginny announced, taking Harry and leading him down the hallway.

Blaise scrunched his nose up in dislike at the fact that he was the one left carrying the sullen pixie, but Luna quickly comforted him with regaling tales of her childhood and her fey friends.

Draco chuckled softly and commented to Hermione, "He really does complain a lot."

Hermione gave him an innocent look and asked, "Oh, just him? I thought it was trait you had to have to be in Slytherin."

Draco rolled his eyes and was surprised at the childish temptation to stick his tongue out and replied sarcastically, "Ha ha, very funny."

Hermione gave a coy smile, "Yes, I quite thought so."

Which earned another chuckle from her boyfriend, followed by a quick kiss. She was just too beautiful when she smiled not to be kissed, in Draco's opinion.

* * *

Hermione peered into the infirmary and hesitated as she saw the witch bustling about in a busy matter, muttering to herself under her breath.

"I'm not sure guys, maybe we should just wait a few minutes," Hermione said to her friends.

"Hermione, we are competing against other students," Sydney said with a pointed look, "I'm sure she'll understand why you would momentarily pause her work. Anyways, I'm not sure about you, but I want to get on to the next challenge, and fast!"

Hermione bit her lip, and then seeing all her friends giving her looks ranging from incredulous to exasperated she sighed and said, "Alright, alright I'm going."

She walked up behind Madam Pomfrey, her footsteps only a whisper on the floor, as she bit her lip again, still hesitant when she saw the determined yet slightly dazed look on the older witch's face.

"Madam Pomfrey, here's the potion from the challenge," Hermione said quietly, not wanting to interrupt the very busy looking witch.

"What? Oh, yes, thank you dear. Now take this and leave. I have many students to attend to." As she said that, Madam Pomfrey shoved a slip of paper into Hermione's hand and quickly went back to work.

Hermione on the other hand bobbed her head in thanks – granted Madam Pomfrey couldn't even see it – and went back to her friends to read the next clue aloud.

_"Outside the way to door of the wise you will be closer to the prize. Scars and terrors from the Way of Fear, and through this portal you shall be steered. The location of the final object is your goal, and it shall be no easy stroll. You shall collect the golden clues and when given a final choice will have to choose. Of the three you will see, which object you must bring to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Dumbledore."_

"The way of fear?" Harry questioned, "What does that mean?"

The Hogwarts students looked to Hermione but she just shrugged. She honestly didn't know what that meant, and then noticed the scared looks on her American friends' faces.

"What is the way of fear?" Hermione questioned, seeing that they must know what it meant.

Sydney looked at Dax with concern, the slight horror easing from his face as she answered, "In American, we call it Fearway. It's a trial all apprentices must face at some point before being able to practice magic on your own. It is also used as a torture system for some people, and some mentors use it as punishment. Fearway is a portal. When you enter it, you enter a world of your worst nightmares. Either you overcome those fears enough for another portal to appear and let you out, or another person must make a portal for you to get out."

"Time seems to stretch on forever," Dax murmured, all eyes now focused on the wizard who held a distant look in his eyes as he seemed to be remembering his time for Fearway; "Any moment of peace is just enough to regain your hope for you to overcome the fears, but then right after that…a new fear comes up. It is not pleasant, but if you alter the spell slightly, the level of fear can be increased or decreased. That way people don't go crazy..."

The Hogwarts students were awestruck with this revelation of what their next challenge would. Having to face their nightmares. They all hoped the spell had been altered so they wouldn't be scared out of their wits, or worse, be driven insane.

* * *

"Right where it said it would be," Luna stated as she stopped outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room to see a giant, swirling mass of menacing black and gray floating before them.

"Outside the way to the door of the wise," Hermione whispered quietly to herself, she then looked over at Draco to see him quietly looking at the portal, but then could see the slight tremble in his hands and went to be closer to him.

"Draco?"

Draco turned at the sound of his girlfriend's voice and gave a weak smile, "Hello."

"What's wrong?"

"The next challenge worries me," Draco admitted after a pause, "If Dax was bloody terrified, then what will it be like? To be honest, my nightmares are scarier than most, and I don't want to have to face them."

Hermione embraced him, not caring if Harry saw, just wanting to comfort Draco and erase the fearfulness from his voice. Softly she whispered to him, "Just remember that no matter what, I will always be here for you. When we go through this Fearway, just think of me and know that I'm always with you." She pulled away slightly and laid a hand over his heart; "I'll be right here if you need me."

Draco rested his forehead against hers and murmured, "Has anyone ever told you that you are truly amazing?"

Hermione blushed, and admitted, "Before you, not too many."

"Hmm…I'll need to remind you more often then."

"Hey, are you two lovebirds coming or not?" Sydney asked suddenly.

Hermione and Draco's heads snapped up, not wanting to have anyone discover their relationship but Sydney just rolled her eyes and Dax smirked.

"Don't worry," Sydney reassured, "No one heard, Harry's already gone through portal with Ginny. As have Blaise and Luna."

"One thing you might want to know," Dax spoke up, "Since it appears you didn't hear the conversation we told the others," he smirked at Hermione's blush before continuing, "When you enter to portal you will be alone. Even you do enter with each other."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Dax shrugged, "It's the way of the spell. I just thought I'd let you know. Good luck."

He took Sydney's hand in his own quickly to give it an encouraging squeeze before going through the portal. Followed by Sydney after she gave a content sigh.

"Oh, and Mione," Draco said before his girlfriend enter the Fearway.

"Yes?"

"Just so you know, I'm always with you too," Draco told her, feeling slightly awkward and unsure, but pleased after seeing a smile grow on Hermione's face.

"I know," she told him happily, "I'll see you on the other side."

And with that she walked through the portal.

Draco paused, staring the intimating black and gray circular formation floating before him. He hadn't even gone through it yet and was already nervous. Pulling together what courage he had he stepped into the portal.

* * *

**Please review!**


	26. Hermione's fears

_Previously:_

_"Just so you know, I'm always with you too," Draco told her, feeling slightly awkward and unsure, but pleased after seeing a smile grow on Hermione's face._

_"I know," she told him happily, "I'll see you on the other side."_

_And with that she walked through the portal._

_Draco paused, staring the intimating black and gray circular formation floating before him. He hadn't even gone through it yet and was already nervous. Pulling together what courage he had he stepped into the portal._

_

* * *

_

As Hermione stepped through the portal she felt her breath being taken from her, and suddenly she was on the other side, gasping for air.

Hermione looked up, slightly shocked to see that she was outside the Ravenclaw common room, there was no portal though, though she wasn't too surprised byt hat. But, where was she supposed to go now?

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" came a snooty and superior voice from behind her.

Hermione froze, not wanting to turn around and confirm her fear of who she thought – no, knew – was behind her. Swallowing down her fear, she turned around and saw Draco Malfoy; Hermione would have been utterly relieved if she hadn't seen the old look of anger and malice in his eyes. Her stomach clenched painfully and her breath seemed to be knocked out of her again.

"Malfoy," Hermione managed to reply, granted it was slightly strangled.

He looked down his nose at her and scoffed, "Really Granger, can't think of any better response?"

Hermione gave a sad sigh, and turned her eyes onto Malfoy – she couldn't call him Draco, not when she knew _her_ Draco was somewhere else, fighting off his own nightmares – and saw he stiffen at the look in her eyes, so sad and yet sympathetic and she murmured, "Much has changed in such a short time, it's hard to think of proper replies when one's mind is jumbled about."

Draco composed himself, once again having a look of mocking spite and sneered, "You are pathetic Granger."

He then turned to stalk away, leaving Hermione somewhat relieved, and somewhat heartbroken at seeing one of her fears, of Draco hating her. Here it was, and it was terrifying, the thought that she wouldn't see his smile, or the way his eyes lit up, his rumbling chuckle that she could always feel through his chest when in his arms…

Hermione shook her head, and scolded herself, "No. That is not my Draco. This is just a spell. None of it is real. I will just have to suffer through this…Malfoy…"

She sighed and small thought nagged her, "Easier said then done." She silently agreed, especially when she had just talked with the scary and cruel Draco from this strange place.

* * *

"Hermione, where have you been?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat down next to her, albeit it was asked distractedly.

"Oh, I was just wandering about…" Hermione replied, wondering how different her friends were in this strange place, and could instantly this Ginny was different by the way she looked at Hermione, as though she wished she didn't have to put up with the bushy haired witch. It stung that her friend seemed to be so annoyed be her.

"Hello," Harry greeted Hermione and Ginny, giving his girlfriend a beam, so at least some things hadn't changed.

"Harry," Ginny purred, a seductive smile on her lips.

All right, that had definitely changed. Hermione pulled back in surprise, since when did Ginny ever purr?

Harry smirked back and Hermione wanted to gag. Then Ron came up with Lavender's holding his hand. He winked at Hermione and sat down, which result with the giggling girl to practically end up in his lap.

"So, will I see you tonight in the room of requirements?" Ron murmured softly in Hermione's ear, quietly enough for the girl bouncing up and down on his lap not to hear.

Hermione starred aghast and thought, "What the in Merlin's name is going on?"

Then she hissed, "No Ronald, you will _not_."

This was a nightmare, thankfully not as horrible though as when she had to face Malfoy earlier.

"I'm going to the library, excuse me," Hermione announced to her 'friends.'

No one even seemed to acknowledge her as she left, and she would be lying if she said that it didn't hurt. They were her friends, would it have been that horrible even to say, "Ok," or, "See you later Mione!" ?

Hermione wanted to scream. It hurt, why didn't they care? She then forced herself to count to ten, reminding herself that though they may look like her friends, the real Ginny, Harry, and even Ron and Lavender, weren't in this strange portal.

* * *

Hermione, though she had said she was going to the library, went to the heads' dorm. Hoping she was even head girl.

"White wolf," Hermione announced to the portrait as she had felt the password being whispered to her from an unseen force.

Thankful she was still Head Girl; she sulked the way to her bedroom and feel upon the bed. Not before noticing the beautiful golden feather on her desk…or was it a quill? It was nice, almost like a little bit of hope, helping Hermione's mind ease and somehow gain sleep, to dream of a bird's song.

* * *

Hermione dragged her feet from class to class, having a miserable day. Getting all the answers wrong, failing the many tests they decided to give and earning a dentition with Snape somehow, and Draco had treated her terribly, mocking her and insulting her – each word more painful than the last.

It was a living nightmare.  
Hermione wondered idly how it seemed to know her every fear, but this _was_ magic they were dealing with...

Suddenly, a huge explosion could be heard, and before she knew it, Hermione was running towards the sound, which had come from the Great Hall.

Once there, she observed the room, gasping at the destruction, but even more so at the death eaters, which were killing people left and right. Screams of pain and agony were heard as they cast, _crucios_ relentlessly.

Hermione pulled out her wand, ready to fight as she saw her friends dying before her when she heard the oh-so-heart-breaking-familiar voice of Malfoy; "Turn around mudblood."

Hermione did so, slowly, and she felt despair overtake her as she looked into the grey eyes of the man she loved, his wand pointed to her throat, a triumphant smirk tugging at his lips.

"Well, I finally get to kill you. Do you know how long I've been waiting to do so?" he gave a cruel laugh, "You will die, as your friends have done before you. It will be better this way mudblood. No one wanted you anyways. Everyone will be at peace, now that you aren't dirtying our world. Avada -"

The words seemed to sink into her mind, seeming so true as she recalled all that had happened here recently. Just when she had just about given up hope, she remembered. Remembered there was a real Draco out there that she had to tell that she loved him and real friends who cared for her, a place where she belonged. She couldn't be afraid of this place anymore.

"No Malfoy," Hermione hissed blocking away his wand, "You're wrong, now get out of my way before I have to hurt you. Trust me, it wouldn't be pleasant."

He rolled his eyes; Hermione pushed him aside, and leapt into battle, fighting off the death eaters that still tried to terrorize and kill her friends. She had to fight, because if she didn't, the fear might consume her again and she might never be able to leave this place…

A bright flash occurred, and everyone disappeared. Hermione looked around the empty Great Hall warily, and then could have cried with happiness at a golden portal, shining by the door. It was warm and welcoming, and the way she would return to the one she loved. Eagerly she stepped through the portal.

* * *

**Author's note: Not sure how well this chapter went, I probablly could have gone on longer, but I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	27. Draco's fears

**Author's note: I'm so so so sorry about how long it took for this chapter! It was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be, and this is nearing the end of this story. Wow, I guess I just didn't want to let go. I hope you all enjoy it!**

_

* * *

Previously:_

_He rolled his eyes; Hermione pushed him aside, and leapt into battle, fighting off the death eaters that still tried to terrorize and kill her friends. She had to fight, because if she didn't, the fear might consume her again and she might never be able to leave this place…_

_A bright flash occurred, and everyone disappeared. Hermione looked around the empty Great Hall warily, and then could have cried with happiness at a golden portal, shining by the door. It was warm and welcoming, and the way she would return to the one she loved. Eagerly she stepped through the portal._

* * *

Draco took a deep breath; steadying himself as he walked out of the portal, and then he realized the dizziness he felt was nothing in comparison to the way his gut clenched when he realized where he was. Malfoy Manor.

He looked about him slowly, taking in his surroundings with narrowed eyes as though something would try to jump out at him any moment, even though rationally he knew that most likely wouldn't happen.

"Master Draco," cam a timid voice from behind him.

Draco almost whirled around in surprise at the sudden voice, but kept composed as he forced himself to turn slowly.

"What?" he asked coolly.

The little house elf answered quietly, "Master wishes to you in the parlor, Master Draco."

"Very well, you may go now."

"Yes Master Draco," the elf responded, and with a "pop" he was gone.

Draco ran a hand through his hair; he really didn't want to have to deal with his family, at least not his father anyways. But of course, that was who the elf wanted him to see.

Draco stiffened as a sudden realization hit him, why _wasn't_ his father in Azkaban? This wasn't good.

Draco forced himself to walk down to go see his father, who should be safely under lock and key, yet was free to roam in this nightmare.

"Draco, there you are," said father greeted with an appraisingly look, "I see the troublesome elf actually did something useful. Now sit."

Draco obliged, trying to calm the way his heart was pounding with fear.

"I'm here, what do you wish to discuss?" Draco drawled, his facade slipping easily into place.

"What? No hello? I did just get out of Azkaban," Lucius asked, eyes narrowed in warning.

"I'm sorry father, it was just such a surprise I wasn't able to greet you properly. It is good to have you back," Draco lied smoothly, voicing emotions he didn't truly feel of happiness and surprise.

"I suspected as much, but now, there is something we need to discuss."

Draco waited silently, and his father continued, "I have heard rumors that you are dating a mudblood, one of the bloody Golden Trio no less."

"You heard correctly."

"Why, might I ask, would my son, a pureblood," Lucius drawled casually, yet his voice dripping in anger and threat, "be dating such filth?"

Draco smirked, and continued to lie, "Why, it is all part of the plan of course."

"Plan?" questioned the elder Malfoy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, to get close to Potter and get revenge, I'm getting close to his friends first, starting with Granger."

"And does she believe you so far?"

"It has been easier than riding a broom," Draco replied, hating himself for talking about Hermione as though she was garbage.

"Good. I knew that my son wouldn't be so idiotic as to actually fall in love with a mudblood. I'm proud of you, but that is not all we have to discuss."

Draco mentally steeled himself in anticipation, "What more do you wish to talk about?"

"The Dark Lord."

"What about him father?"

"We are going to bring him back."

Draco felt surprise ripple through him, wondering how this could be done, but concealed his fearful shock and just raised a questioning eyebrow, "But father. He is dead, how do you plan to do that?"

"If there is a will, there is a way," his father told him, "I'm sure you've heard the saying before. You are not the only one who has been planning my son. We will bring the Dark Lord back, and will use Potter to do so."

"Potter?"

"Yes, considering they have a bond, through the scar on the bloody brat's forehead."

"Father, since the Dark Lord is dead, isn't the bond between him and Potter severed?"

"Possibly, and if that is the case then we will at least revenged our Lord. Now that I know that you are getting close to the mudblood, our plan is much easier."

Draco didn't like the way things were looking at the moment.

* * *

"Good morning dear," Narcissa greeted her son as he forced his eyes open against the sunshine.

"Morning mother," Draco muttered tiredly, thinking about the odd dream about a masquerde ball, before asking with concern, "What do you need?"

"Not I, your father wants to see you."

Draco nodded, and said sarcastically, "Of course he does, wants to bring back Voledmort, he is truly an idiot."

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you speak about your father that way!"

"You know it's true."

His mother bit her lip, eyes wide with worry, "My opinion on the matter does not matter. Now get up and dressed. Your father is waiting for you, apparently he has a guest."

Draco obliged reluctantly, walking on silent feet to the parlor, and wishing he could go back to the world where his father was in Azkaban where he belonged.

He jerked to a stop when he saw their guest.

"Hermione," he breathed.

Said witch fought against the ropes around her wrists and ankles, her cries muffled by the gag in her mouth.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Draco growled out, trying to discreetly place himself in front of the girl he loved.

"I was getting impatient so I invited her here, using your name of course. The bloody Potter brat should be here soon, trying to save her. Which will be futile considering that as soon as he sees her, you will kill her."

"No," Draco refused even before he realized the word had come out of his mouth.

Lucius raised an eyebrow; his voice was filled with warning, "No? Are you refusing me?"

"Yes," Draco said after a moment's pause, "I will not _kill_ anyone."

"You are certain about this?"

"Yes. You will not be hurting her."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me. If you won't kill her, then I will." Lucius growled, the grip on his wand tightening.

"Over my dead body," was Draco's reply, moving to stand in front of Hermione.

Lucius recomposed himself and gave a nonchalant shrug, "Very well then, if that is what you wish. Avada Kedavara!"

As the curse was being uttered, Draco crouched low, shielding Hermione with his body, and hearing a cry behind him.

"NO!"

Draco cringed, expecting death, yet nothing came. Slowly he turned, and what he saw may have been worse than his almost death.

"Mother," he whispered, seeing her in the direct path of where the killing curse had been aimed, lying dead on the floor.

"Narcissa!" Lucius cried out, running to her side and cradling her limp form, "Narcissa." His head then snapped up and he glared, "This is your fault! You killed her!"

Draco was too shocked to say anything and could only stare at the dead body that he had called his mother.

"Avada Kedavara!"

Draco cringed, once again waiting for his death, but instead he heard a muffled cry of anguish from behind him.

"Hermione!" Draco gasped.

She gave no response, her lifeless eyes gazing up at him and Draco felt his world crashing around him. It couldn't end like this. She couldn't die! He hadn't even told her he loved her yet…

"I'm sorry Mione," he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry. This never should have happened."

It was odd, because in that next moment, Draco could hear a bird start to sing. For a moment he was angry. Why should something so beautiful even exist when he no longer had the two people he cared most about? But then he listened longer and remembered, this was all just a dream, Hermione was really somewhere, and he had to fight, he had to get her back and tell her those three words he could not tell the Hermione in this dimension.

With that thought, everything around him disappeared, the manor, his father, mother, and even the dead Hermione until he was surrounded by whiteness. Out of the blinding white was a swirling portal like the one he had used to enter this nightmare, but this one was a gentle caramel color, like the color of Hermione's eyes. And without hesitation he stepped through the portal.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review!**


	28. Choosing

_Previously:_

_It was odd, because in that next moment, Draco could hear a bird start to sing. For a moment he was angry. Why should something so beautiful even exist when he no longer had the two people he cared most about? But then he listened longer and remembered, this was all just a dream, Hermione was really somewhere, and he had to fight, he had to get her back and tell her those three words he could not tell the Hermione in this dimension._

_With that thought, everything around him disappeared, the manor, his father, mother, and even the dead Hermione until he was surrounded by whiteness. Out of the blinding white was a swirling portal like the one he had used to enter this nightmare, but this one was a gentle caramel color, like the color of Hermione's eyes. And without hesitation he stepped through the portal._

* * *

When Hermione stumbled out of the portal, thankfully not gasping for air as she did last time, she noticed that Dax and Luna were already there.

"The others haven't arrived yet?"

Luna shook her head, "No, Dax was the first one, and I just arrived shortly before you did."

"The others shouldn't be long," Dax said, "Though they may feel like they've been in there for weeks, there is a time limit, and in actuality we may have only been in there a few minutes. We shouldn't have to wait long."

Hermione, though slightly confused by his statement, was reassured by the last part of his statement and let herself relax, happy to be back in a world where everything made sense.

* * *

One by one, the others came, next was Ginny, followed by Harry who quickly went to embrace his girlfriend, then Blaise, and Sydney who had a terrified look in her eyes as she looked at the people around her.

Dax was instantly by her side, and when they looked into each other's eyes, it was so intimate Hermione had to look away so she didn't feel like she was intruding, and also hoping it might help the pang that resounded through her heart. Where was the man that she could look at intimately like that? Where was he? Was he ok?

Hermione took a deep breath before she worked herself into a panic, telling herself he would be there any minute now.

"I love you Draco," Hermione thought, wishing she could say those words to his face, "Now come back so I can tell you. Hurry up Draco, just _please_ hurry up."

* * *

"Draco should be her by now, shouldn't he?" Sydney questioned, and everyone looked to Dax.

Dax looked out in the distant, eyes foggy with remembrance, "Yes, but because he's not just means his fears may be harder to overcome."

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked fearfully.

Harry gave her a look, "You seem awfully worried about him Hermione."

"Why shouldn't I be? That portal is a horrible place for anyone! Of course I'd be worried that someone's stuck in there!"

He shook his head, "That's not all. You've been by his side all night."

"He is my date for the night."

"Mione," Harry said in a warning tone.

The two starred each other down, everyone watching their interaction with interest.

"What does it matter Harry?" Hermione snarled, "Its my life! I can hang out with anyone I please!"

"It _does_ matter, because you're my _friend_. I barely even see you anymore! Always at the library, or studying in your dorm, even though we don't have homework or tests. The amount of 'studying' you do isn't normal, even for your Hermione. Tell me something; let me be your friend. Trust me!"

Hermione's eyes turned watery, "I wanted to, so badly, but it wasn't something I could tell you without another's permission. You are my friend, and I do trust you Harry, and true, maybe I could have told you, but I was also scared of your reaction… I didn't want to loose our friendship."

Harry walked over to Hermione, placing an arm around her shoulders in brotherly affection, "No matter what happened, our friendship could never be lost Mione. You can tell me anything."

"Then, you would let me explain why I was worrying about Draco?"

"And why you don't call him Malfoy anymore?"

Hermione smiled, "That too."

"Yes."

* * *

Draco stepped out of the portal, still trying to control his wild emotions of grief and hope as he quickly looked for her.

Dax and Sydney discreetly holding hands, Blaise and Luna talking animatedly with hand gestures and dramatic expressions, Ginny holding Harry's hand, watching him with a concerned expression, and then he saw her.

"Hermione," he breathed, fearfully hoping she wasn't a dream.

Her head snapped – almost comically – in his direction, tension eased from her body as she smiled; "Draco."

In an instant he was by her side, kneeling before and crushing her to his chest, holding her as though his life depended on it with his face buried in her curly locks.

"Draco," she whispered again, and he could feel a smile play on his mouth. The sound of her voice, saying _his_ name, after what he had endured he was sure there was no greater sound in the world, "Are you alright?"

He made a small hum of pleasure before responding, "I am."

Hermione pulled back a bit, the way he answered with such conviction and surety made her wonder just what he faced in his nightmare. Gently she reached up to stroke his cheek, and he pressed his face in against her palm, finding comfort in the simple gesture.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them, and both saw Harry, looming over them.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco sneered, more than upset at him for having ruined such a wonderful moment to kiss his girlfriend. He no longer cared if even the boy-who-lived knew of their relationship.

Said wizard narrowed his eyes, "I'm warning you Malfoy, you break her heart and I'll break you."

Hermione gave a little gasp, and when Draco snuck a glance at her he could see joy dancing in his eyes and could feel how happy she was at her friend's acceptance. Suddenly he wasn't so mad anymore.

"Understood Potter," Draco said coolly, and then, after much hesitation, he stuck out his hand in an offering of peace.

Harry smirked, smugly pleased and took the offered hand and shook it.

Another throat was cleared, and everyone's attention turned to Dax, "Now that that has been settled, I suggest we move on to the challenge before the other team arrives."

Luna nodded in agreement, "I feel they will be here shortly."

"Yes," Hermione said brightly, "Come look at the objects Draco, we've already narrowed it down to the two objects we think it may be, we just need you input."

Draco nodded and stood, still keeping an arm about Hermione's waist as they walked over to the three pedestals nearby.

"So, it's either that, or that," Blaise told his friend, gesturing at two of the objects.

Draco surveyed the items: a golden quill, enchanted to write your thoughts, a statue of a golden phoenix that when told the secret word would sing, and the disregarded sword which could show the emotions of the person wielding the blade.

Draco scoffed at the idea that anyone would want such a sword when most of the battle was mental. If the enemy knew your true emotions, how were you to win?

Draco shook his head and then continued to examine the other two items. Which one? The quill, which he had a feeling Hermione wouldn't mind having, or the phoenix which Draco thought was pointless, unless it was for a child to be lulled to sleep.

"I have a feeling that it's the phoenix," Draco murmured into Hermione's ear.

Hermione gave back an equally quite reply of, "Why do you say that?"

"Well," Draco said, now louder since his first whispered comment had apparently been heard by everyone and they were all now starring at him, "Firstly, because while I was in the portal," he clutched Hermione's hand tighter for a moment to remind himself she was still there, "I heard a song, it was like a bird's. Secondly, because that would be just like Dumbledore to have the item be something a child would use."

"Alright, so the phoenix it is," Blaise announced, "Now lets get out of here."

Luna nodded in agreement, "The others will be here in a moment."

Hermione gently picked up the statue and cradled it. She looked at for a moment with a thoughtful smile on her face before saying, "Lets go win, shall we?"

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked it, please review!**


	29. Racing

_Previously:_

_"Alright, so the phoenix it is," Blaise announced, "Now lets get out of here."_

_Luna nodded in agreement, "The others will be here in a moment."_

_Hermione gently picked up the statue and cradled it. She looked at for a moment with a thoughtful smile on her face before saying, "Lets go win, shall we?"_

* * *

Everyone walked quickly back to the Great Hall, talking softly with their respective date for the night.

"So, Potter knows about us now," Draco murmured softly to Hermione.

She was shaken out of her thoughts and turned her gaze from the phoenix to the man beside her with a smile, "Yes. He does."

"How'd he find out?"

Hermione bit her lip, for a moment, letting himself remember his reaction.

* * *

"Draco is my boyfriend Harry," Hermione whispered, almost fearfully, carefully watching her friend's expression, as were all the others in the room.

His face had gone blank, completely void of emotion; scaring Hermione more than if he had hit her.

"Your... boyfriend?" He questioned, his voice monotone.

Hermione gave a slow nod, "Yes."

"How long?"

Hermione didn't like the way he was just so emotionless, it wasn't like him and she wanted her friend back! She answered, "Honestly, I'm not sure, but if I had to say when… About a month or two now?"

Silence reigned for hours, or so it felt like for Hermione when reasonably she knew it was probably only a minute, if not two, before Harry spoke again, "So, were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes! I wanted to tell you Harry, I did, but Draco and I didn't know what to do. First off, when have Slytherins and Gryffindors ever been together? And mentioning the history Draco and myself, and you and Ron of course had in the past we didn't want you to get upset. I didn't want to loose your friendship."

Hermione could help but mutter to herself, "But then Ronald goes and acts like a pompous jerk."

She shook her head and continued to talk to Harry, "And Draco, oh Harry I didn't want to loose him either, he really is a great guy. I didn't know what to do!"

"You could have trusted me!" Harry yelled, finally breaking out of his frigid silence, "You could have told me! Do you really think I'd cast aside our friendship because you are going out with a guy I don't like? No, do you really think that little of me Hermione?"

"No, of course not Harry! Not at all, I just didn't know what to do!"

Harry's eyes showed the hurt and betrayal and Hermione fleet her stomach clench with guilt as she asked herself, "Why didn't I just tell him?"

Harry turned away, Ginny coming to his side and taking his hand, Hermione just starring into nothingness as she wondered if she had just lost her best friend. The thing she had feared and was one of the reasons she had told him of her and Draco's relationship.

Then, she heard Draco's voice, and in an instant she was safe in his arms.

* * *

"I just...told him," Hermione replied a soft smile playing on her lips when she remembered that Harry threatened Draco. She definitely didn't think she would have liked Harry threatening her boyfriend, but considering the situation, it just made her smile.

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise before commenting, "He approves."

The soft smile turned into a beam, as she nodded in agreement, "He does." She then frowned at Draco, "I don't like your hair like that." Gazing at the darkened hair, matching the shade of Harry's. It was just unsettling.

Draco smirked, "Miss all my amazingness?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's not even a word, but yes" and with a peck on the check she quickened her pace, "I do. Now come on, we're falling behind the others."

* * *

"I have a good feeling," Luna announced, her eyes at the moment not distant but clear and focused.

Blaise smirked, "I trust your psychic abilities, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to run full tilt to the finish."

Luna grinned, "Then let's run!"

With a laugh she grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him behind her as she took off running, the two's laughter echoing as they raced ahead.

Ginny and Sydney shared a look and following their friend's lead took their dates' hands and took off run, which surprised Dax for a moment before he was then the one dragging Sydney, racing with the redhead and the boy-who-lived.

"Hey slow down! I got heels on!" Sydney protested.

Hermione smiled at her friends' happiness and laughter, wanting to run, but too tired to do so and also didn't want to worry about dropping the statue.

"Eep!" Hermione cried out as she was suddenly swept off her feet and being cradled against Draco's body.

"Draco?" questioned Hermione, unsure as to why she was suddenly no longer on her feet.

He smirked, "No way are we getting left behind, so hold on."

Hermione obliged wrapping an arm around his neck and bursting out laughing as he took off running after the others.

* * *

Draco gently set Hermione on to her feet as the reached the doors of the Great Hall.

"Ready to take that first place?" Ginny asked everyone with a huge smile.

Dax rolled his eyes good naturally, "Someone is pretty certain we're going to win."

"Of course! It's us! How can we not win?" Ginny exclaimed, earning laughter from the others.

And then the doors swung open wide, allowing the group entrance to the dance party before them.

Hermione led the group, trying to weave through all the dancing wizards and witches before noticing that Sydney was jumping up and down like crazy.

"Sydney, are you ok?"

Said witch stopped, looking at Hermione perplexedly, "Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"You were just hopping around like a madwoman," Ginny explained.

"I have to find Hannah and Katie and asked them if the others beat us here," Sydney told them.

Dax rolled his eyes, "Syd, considering we were the first one to even select one of the items after the nightmare challenge, I willing to hazard and bet that we are the first ones here."

She pouted, "I was just double checking."

"Well double check quick, alright?" Harry told her.

She beamed and started jumping again, earning exasperated sighs from the others.

"Here," Dax said, taking hold of Sydney and hoisting her into the air so she could sit on his shoulder.

"Thanks! Now let's see, oh there they are!" Here hands then starting moving rapidly in odd motions, and Hermione remembered Sydney knew sign language.

They all listened as Sydney murmured softly, "Ok…hmmm….what! Guys, what are you all doing standing around? We got to move! Now!"

Sydney scrambled down from Dax's shoulder and rushed behind Hermione, pushing her forward, "We got to get that phoenix to Dumbledore pronto!"

* * *

**Author's note: I just love fluff! I hope you enjoyed this chappie, please review. :D**


	30. Floating

_Previously:_

_"Here," Dax said, taking hold of Sydney and hoisting her into the air so she could sit on his shoulder._

_"Thanks! Now let's see, oh there they are!" Here hands then starting moving rapidly in odd motions, and Hermione remembered Sydney knew sign language._

_They all listened as Sydney murmured softly, "! Guys, what are you all doing standing around? We got to move! Now!"_

_Sydney scrambled down from Dax's shoulder and rushed behind Hermione, pushing her forward, "We got to get that phoenix to Dumbledore pronto!"_

* * *

"We have to move. Now!" Sydney demanded forcefully, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds as she guided the others through the crowd of dancing people.

"What's going on Syd?" Dax asked, having to yell over the loud music. The others all wondering the same thing as the small witch forced pushed her way threw the throng of wizards and witches.

Sydney yelled back over her shoulder, "The other team has come in! Hermione!"

Hermione yelled back, slightly startled at suddenly being singled out, but answering nevertheless, "What?"

"What color is the statue?" she asked, almost frantically earning confused looks from the others.

"Why do you ask?"  
"Just look!" she demanded, her brow furrowed and for some reason Hermione had a feeling that Sydney was deciding if she hex all the people in their way or not. That girl was really scary with hexes, Hermione decided.

Hermione obeyed her friend's demand and gasped at what she saw. The phoenix's color shimmering between it's original golden color and a Slytherin silver. It flashed rapidly but then switched to slowly blending between the two colors. Even the weight seemed to change, Hermione noticed, as the phoenix actually changed not only the color but also the metal.

"What the heck!" Ginny cried out, seeing the statue's change.

"The other team must be close," Blaise yelled, "It seems like whoever is in the lead will have the gold item, and whoever is second must have silver. If it's flashing like that…"

"Then they might beat us to Dumbledore," Harry finished.

The group fell silent, the thought not appeasing to any of them. They had to win. They had the lead and they were not going to loose!

Everyone's pace quickened, forcing the crowd to move aside as they tried to run. Though it was still hard to make any progress.

"We're not going to make it," Draco thought silently as he kept a wary eye on the statue which seemed to be taking on even more of a silver hue, "How to can we get the statue to Dumbledore first? Where the heck did he even find such a spell?"

"A spell," Draco thought. Quickly he leaned over to Hermione, and yelled into her ear, "Hermione, do you trust me?"

She gave him a look of curiosity, her answer ringing with such truth that could only be spoken from her heart, "With my life."

Draco gave a smirk; glad he wouldn't be doing anything so extreme to risk her life considering he knew how it felt if he ever lost her...yet the answer still pleasing him nevertheless.

He nodded in acknowledgement to her answer before whipping out his wind and yelling, "Wingardium leviosa!"

Hermione gave a startled scream, clutching the statue closer to her and then realizing the situation she was in she hurriedly tried to make sure no one could see under her dress as she was lifted higher into the air.

Draco strained under the effort, never having performed the spell on anything bigger than a pile of books. He didn't know if he would be able to get her all the way to where the teachers were sitting, but anything would be better than having to plow through all the people. Still, he didn't want her landing on someone and then end up hurting herself. If the other person got hurt, well, as long as they were cushioning her fall he didn't really care.

The others stopped, watching in awe as Hermione floated towards the grinning Dumbledore.  
Draco felt the weight decrease drastically and his eyes widen in shock. He knew he was still performing the spell considering that he could see the floating Hermione nervously watching as the crowd quieted to watch her, but he could feel that she seemed incredibly lighter…that meant someone had to be helping him…

He looked around to see Harry, face tense with concentration. His wand out at pointed in Hermione's direction.

Draco was startled when the black haired wizard yelled at him, "Don't slack off Malfoy! We have to get Hermione up there!"

"We really do take these school challenges too seriously," Draco thought absently as he resumed focusing on the spell and Hermione began to move faster.

* * *

Hermione did not like being so high in the air, especially in a dress. Couldn't Draco think of some other way that didn't involve heights! He was going to get an earful…after they won of course.

Nor did she like the way everyone seemed to stop dancing, instead opting to watch and cheer gleefully as she floated along. It was most unsettling.

A small smile couldn't be helped though as she saw Draco and Harry work together, and she wondered if she would ever see such a thing again. She certainly hoped so.

Her eyes scanned over the crowd and she saw Ron gawking, eyes comically wide with Lavender by his side.

Was that fool really hanging in her company again?

Then she felt bad, it didn't matter whom he decided to spend his time with after all. And she shouldn't judge, considering that Ron definitely wouldn't like whom she spent so much of her time with recently. Maybe she shouldn't be so cold to Lavender anymore… though she was going to start being the girl's best friend or anything considering it was still partly the blonde's fault that Hermione and Ron broke up, but maybe she could be a little nicer.

As she continued to look around she saw another group of people pushing their way through the now motionless dancers. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who held the other statue, and it was none other than John Cal.

"Wish I could punch that smirk off that little runt's face," Hermione thought as she saw that John had the gal to actually smirk at her when she was obviously going to win, and then she couldn't help but chuckle to herself, "I use to think that about Draco. My how things have changed."

Hermione swallowed down the discomfort of the way her stomach dropped as she was lowered down. She stumbled slightly as she landed on her feet and couldn't help but feel relieved at being on solid ground.

"A wonderful entrance Miss. Granger, it had quite a nice flare of dramatics," Dumbledore commented with his all-knowing smile. Did he ever not smile?

Hermione gave a smile of sorts, before extending the now fully golden statue to him.

"Ah, yes, thank you Miss. Granger," he then whispered something to the phoenix too quietly for Hermione to hear, but once the word was spoken, music spilled from the statue.  
It was gorgeous. The sweet ring and sound only a bird can make but it sung with such human emotion that it was utterly astounding and the only thing to do was stop and listen. How did such music ever come to be? This little piece of heave was so wonderful and majestic that those who listened could feel their hearts leap and dance with that of the song.

Hermione listened, a soft smile on her face even as she felt her eyes well with tears. Such joy and triumph, yet somehow managing to have that shadow of sadness that always lingers in the human mind. Hermione was postive that she wouldn't mind if the music went on forever.

Sadly it came to an end and at first there was only silence. Everyone stunned into motionless until one person began clapping, and then another, and another, until all the witches and wizards were clapping together, the sound thundering.

"Come forward," Dumbledore instructed to Draco and the others in their group, to which the obliged, the once again silent crowd now parting way for them.

"Congratulations, we have tonight's winner! They have passed challenges of wit and cleverness, of academics and heart, and finally of strength and courage. You have passed and shall be crowned victors!"

Again the hall of people burst into applause as birds swooped out of now where, carrying crowns in each of the talons and placing them atop the witches' and wizards' heads.

Hermione reached up tentatively to touch the crowd, slightly surprised to feel that it hadn't disappeared when she touched it. The smooth metal in the shape of a tiara, and she wondered what it looked like.

She glanced over at the others, Ginny eagerly reaching up to snatch Harry's crown and examine it, Luna smiling proudly and Blaise smirking. Sydney twirled happily giving Dax a pose to which he rolled his eyes, though the smile on his face showing he actually was quite pleased.

Then her eyes landed on Draco, who was surprisingly starring straight back at her. His gray eyes intense as they locked with hers, and they filled with so much emotion that it was overwhelming and dizzying. She reached out to cup his cheek, her thumb making small circles against his skin and Draco grabbed her other hand, bringing it to his lips to place a kiss upon it.

"Hermione," he murmured, her ears alone hearing the gentle sound of his voice.

"Ah, and here our a second place winners!" Dumbledore interrupted, the crowd once again cheering – albeit not as energetically as they had before – when John gave them their statue.

Hermione sighed, and thought, "Of course! Just when Draco's about to say something they have to interrupt."

She looked back to see Draco narrowing his eyes at the little twerp before rolling his eyes and leading Hermione back to dance floor, the music already starting back up with a slow song. It seemed as though they were trying to find a song similar to the Phoenix Song they had heard just moments earlier but it wasn't nearly as good. Though what the song lacked was made up by being in Draco's arms.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I wanted it to be a good chapter. I hope you liked and pretty, pretty please leave me a review! Thanks everyone!**


	31. Claiming

_Previously:_

_"Ah, and here our a second place winners!" Dumbledore interrupted, the crowd once again cheering – albeit not as energetically as they had before – when John gave them their statue._

_Hermione sighed, and thought, "Of course! Just when Draco's about to say something they have to interrupt."_

_She looked back to see Draco narrowing his eyes at the little twerp before rolling his eyes and leading Hermione back to dance floor, the music already starting back up with a slow song. It seemed as though they were trying to find a song similar to the Phoenix Song they had heard just moments earlier but it wasn't nearly as good. Though what the song lacked was made up by being in Draco's arms._

* * *

"There is just one thing that would make this night perfect," Hermione thought wistfully as she looked into Draco's eyes.

He smirked at her attention, also enjoying having her in his arms, she belonged there, and she belonged with him. His smirk grew more prominent; he liked that way that sounded.

Hermione was extremely happy considering that this Draco cared about her, unlike the horrible man in her nightmare.  
"I wonder what he saw in that portal…" she pondered. She bit her lip, not wanting to ask. It seemed rude…yet, why not? He was her boyfriend; he was the man she loved. Would it be wrong to ask him? Would he mind? Would he even tell her what had happened to him?

"Draco?" Hermione asked and instantly cursed herself for not having better self-restraint yet her curiosity was growing stronger, "What happened to you in the portal?"

Hermione could feel him stiffen for a moment before he composed himself so quickly Hermione would have missed it had she blinked. But Hermione hadn't blinked, nor had she missed the way she was suddenly closer to him than before.

The playful gleam had disappeared from his eyes, replaced by a serious look.

He was silent for some time, Hermione had thought he wasn't going to answer when he finally said, "I ended up in the Malfoy manor."

Hermione's eyes widened with fear, thoughts of the memories that most likely had come to him, some which he had even shared with her, making her worry. What had he experienced?  
Hermione reached up to place a hand on her cheek, searching his eyes to see if those memories were troubling him.

He chuckled at her concern, "I was fine then. Though, I then had to meet with my father."

Hermione forced herself not to cringe but she couldn't help swallowing thickly, she did not interrupt. She was the one that had wanted to know what had happened in his time in the portal.

"He told me I was to instruct you to come to the manor and then take you hostage for Potter. So when Potter came to save you, my father said he would use the bond Potter had with the Dark Lord to somehow kill Potter and bring Voledmort back to life.

"Somehow, when I awoke a few days later you were at the house. I had not sent for you though." He paused, eyes flashing with pain at something Hermione couldn't see.

"You were bound and gagged, you looked so betrayed, so helpless. I was ordered to kill you." His hold on Hermione tightened, as though in reassurance that she was safe before he continued, "I refused. He cast the killing curse at me, I waited, expecting death, but after a moment of nothing, I turned around a saw my mother had jumped into the way to save me." He swallowed thickly, "She was dead, the first person to love and accept me. Father was furious at me, blaming me, saying it was my fault. And it was. I was fully ready to accept the next killing curse he sent my way, but I wasn't its victim that time either. You were. You died in my arms. I had lost you, and I didn't think I could live anymore…"

Again he pulled he closer, and Hermione wrapped her arms around him in return, the thought of losing him terrifying, so she wondered how it would have been, to have him die in her arms, like Draco had seen her do in that nightmare of his.

"But then I remembered, you were alive, I could live. I had you. I would fight, and then suddenly I was in the room where everyone was waiting. You were there, alive."

He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes overwhelming Hermione with the intense emotions of anguish and hope, and was that…love?

Her heart's happy flutter was her answer, it was.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Hermione whispered as her voice broke with the pain she felt at the mere thought that Draco had been hurting.

He smiled softly, "You have no need to apologize, in fact, I am just happy you are alive."

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to tell him about her nightmare, not nearly as frightening as his, but he shook his head, somehow knowing what she was going to say.

"Another time you can tell me. For now, just be happy," Draco told her.

Hermione nodded in agreement, letting Draco continue to twirl her about, the music speeding up as though it was also trying to oblige to Draco's request of being more joyful.

* * *

"May I cut in?" a voice demanded more than asked, making the couple freeze, both having instantly recognized the voice.

Draco's grip tightened, but Hermione shot him a look as she reluctantly disentangled herself from his hold. Hermione cursed herself for not trying to have changed her dress color or something so Ron wouldn't be able to recognize her anymore, but it was too late now. So long as he didn't realize who Draco was it would be all right.

"I will return," Draco said, what should have been just a comment sounded more like a threat.

Even with that knowledge of such threat to her tentative new friend, Draco's vow made her happy. It was still hard for Hermione to accept at times how things had changed so drastically in such little time.

"Congratulations Mione," Ron murmured.

Hermione smiled genuinely, "Thank you. We had a lot of fun."

"Who were the other people in your group?" he asked, a suspicious glare in his eyes and she knew he was asking about Draco, even without knowing Draco's true identity he didn't like him.

"Friends," Hermione replied, an easy going smile that was anything but friendly at the moment.

Ron didn't seem to get the hint to back off, though he always had been a bit dense, "Do I know them."

"Yes," she responded curtly. What little happiness that had come from seeing him was quickly vanishing, first from interrupting her earlier dance with Draco and now from his suspicious questioning.

"Would I approve of them?"

Hermione blood started to boil at that.

"Would you approve?" Hermione echoed in disbelief, her voice deceptively quiet, and before her could answer her rhetorical question – which Hermione knew he would – she continued, "I don't really think it is your place to approve of my friends Ronald. You're not my father, even if you were, it wouldn't change whom my friends are. What I do is none of your business anymore. You would do well to remember that. And furthermore -"

Hermione was physically ripped away from Ron's loose hold, startling her into silence.

* * *

Draco glared at Ron, not having liked where their conversation was going a deciding to step back in. It wouldn't hurt if he marked his territory. Primitive but it seemed that was the only way the redhead would understand since the Weasel didn't seem to understand subtlety.

"You will keep your hands off my girlfriend," Draco hissed.

Ron's eyes widened comically and he choked out the word, "Girlfriend?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, but a smirk grew on his lips, "Yes. To make it simple for you I'll break it down. She. Is. My. Girlfriend. Is that clear enough for you? Or do I need to spell it for you to understand?"

Ron's face was flaring as bright as his hair with anger and embarrassment, he growled, "I understand."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she thought, "Men."

The two starred each other down; tension building until Hermione was worried one of them would throw a fist.

"That's enough," she declared, stepping between the two for good measure, "We will be leaving. Good night Ronald."

She took Draco's hand and led him away, feeling Ron's glare following them.

"Was that really necessary?" Hermione sighed.

Draco just smiled smugly, "It was."

"And why, may I ask?"

Draco leaned close, an almost predatory air about him, "Because nobody messes with my girl."

Hermione felt flattered, but he didn't need to know that; "I was handling myself just fine."

"I know, but I still had to let him know that you weren't available."

"Oh really?"

He nodded, an arm finding itself wrapped around Hermione's waist. Draco was enjoying this too much Hermione thought, as it was getting hard to remember how to breathe.

"Would you like to know why?" Draco murmured, his voice velvet.

Hermione shivered, her heart pounding loud enough that Hermione had a feeling that Draco could hear it, but she managed to ask, and even with a hint of a smirk, "Why?

He leaned in a little closer and whispered in her ear, "Because I love you."

Hermione's knees buckled, Draco supported her, pulling back to smirk, though his eyes flashed with worry as he gauged her reaction.

"He loves me," Hermione thought to herself, over and over again the happy thought pulsed through her, "He loves me."

Realizing he was still waiting for her, she smiled, "Just so you know, I love you too."

Draco's eyes shone as he beamed, he felt foolish for the thought he ever would have been rejected…but still…

Hermione sighed, upset that he hadn't just kissed her already so she decided to take the initiative, her hand sliding behind his neck and pulling him down to her, their lips meeting.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah! I'm so happy! They finally confessed! I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for all the reviews, they were wonderful! **

**Don't worry, the story's not over yet. Please review!**


	32. Anticipating

_Previously:_

_"He loves me," Hermione thought to herself, over and over again the happy thought pulsed through her, "He loves me."_

_Realizing he was still waiting for her, she smiled, "Just so you know, I love you too."_

_Draco's eyes shone as he beamed, he felt foolish for the thought he ever would have been rejected…but still…_

Hermione sighed, upset that he hadn't just kissed her already so she decided to take the initiative, her hand sliding behind his neck and pulling him down to her, their lips meeting.

* * *

When they pulled away, both were more than a little breathless.

"Merlin I love him," Hermione thought and with a smirk she added, "And his kisses aren't too bad either."

Draco's line of thought wasn't too different than the woman's who he currently held captive in his arms. He was smirking, smug with triumph that he had told Hermione of his love, that she was his. No way was that Weasel, or any other man for that matter, getting near his girl ever again. Not if he could help it.

Hermione absently pondered how "Hermione Malfoy" sounded, and she decided it had a nice allure to it. Maybe some day…

A happy squeal made both of their heads snapped in the direction of the startling noise.

Sydney was jumping up and down, having taken hold of Dax's hand as she said to him, "Did you hear them? Did you see that! They said it! They finally said it! Eek!"

She continued jumping around excitedly to the point where Dax placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. It didn't work, if anything her joyous exclamations grew louder, "It's just so romantic! At the ball, after the scary nightmare! And then admitting it! And then that kiss! Oh my gosh, it was just too sweet! Merlin that was amazing! It was so perfect!"

Dax made a face of displeasure at how his attempts at calming down the little witch failed, and finally pulled her into his chest, efficiently silencing her.

She looked up at him wide-eyed, and he smiled, saying, "You need to calm down."

Sydney pouted, "But they are so adorable together!"

Hermione forced herself not to laugh when she felt Draco stiffen. He didn't seem to like being called adorable. Said wizard looked back at Hermione, giving her a glare that meant he knew exactly what she was thinking. Hermione just gave an innocent smile in return before looking back over at their American friends.

Dax had started twirling Sydney around the dance floor, bringing them closer to Hermione and Draco.

Sydney gave Hermione a smile that was scarily similar in resemblance to the smile Ginny wore when something happened and Ginny was determined to find out all the details. Maybe putting Sydney with Ginny hadn't been a very wise option.

Dax nodded in approval to Draco to witch the gray-eyed wizard smirked, but then Draco cast a meaningful glance at Sydney and back at Dax, silently inquiring as to why Dax hadn't confessed his feeling her yet.

Dax narrowed his eyes, as though saying _I will tell her when I'm ready._

Draco rolled his eyes _she's not going to wait forever_.

_Well what do you want me to do?_ Dax gave an exasperated sigh.

Draco jerked his head in the direction of the balcony. _Take her out there._

Dax paused thinking it over before nodding his head in agreement, a determined look taking place in his eyes.

"Sydney, do you mind if we go out on the balcony for a while?" Dax asked.

Sydney turned away from the silent conversation she had been having with Hermione and beamed up at him; "Sure, let's go."

In the end she was the one leading Dax off the dance floor.

Draco chuckled and focused his attention back on Hermione with a raised eyebrow, asking, "What did she want to know?"

Hermione smiled, "Just checking to see how I was doing. But the better question is, what was going on with you and Dax? It's like you were having an entirely silent conversation!"

"We might have been," Draco drawled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "And would you like to tell me what took place during this silent conversation?"

"I may feel inclined too."

"Would you feel _inclined_ to do so right now?" Hermione asked, her impatience clearly showing.

Draco smirked, "Since you wanted to know so badly-"

Hermione hissed in a quiet voice so as not to attract anyone else's attention, "Draco Malfoy if you don't tell me this instant! I swear-"

Draco quickly stole a kiss, efficiently silencing her. Not to mention getting to enjoy feeling her lips against his own, just once again reminding him about how she was his, and he was hers.

"I was just helping him build up his nerve," Draco told her.

She titled her head in confusion, "To do what?"

"You'll see."

After finishing the dance they went to grab some drinks, while doing so bumped into their other friends. Hermione saw them and wanted to rush off to Luna and Ginny's side to tell them the great news, but she didn't want to leave Draco's side either, especially after what had just happened...

Draco sighed, seeing Hermione being at war with herself and took her face in his hand so she would look at him. He didn't want her to leave but he could see how badly she wanted to be with her friends, besides, if he had it his way – which he always did – she would be his forever, even though she practically was already. So he could share her for a little while.

"Go talk with your friends," Draco told her.

She made a sad face and said, "But I don't want to leave."

He smirked, "I know, I'm irresistible but I think your friends are about ready to burst with anticipation."

Hermione glanced over to see his statement was correct. At least for Ginny's sake because she looked like she was about ready to start bouncing like Sydney had done not long ago, Luna on the other hand seemed more calm, opting for a huge and excited smile.

"Alright, if you insist," Hermione smiled, and with a peck on the lips she hurried off to Luna and Ginny's side to promptly be dragged away.

"I'm going to take it this means you finally told her," Blaise commented, seeing the soft look in Draco's eyes.

"Finally?" Draco questioned, one eyebrow rising in disbelief, "You're one to talk for having _finally_ asked Lovegood out."

Blaise punched Draco in the shoulder, the two share looks of happiness for themselves and each other.

"Who knew life could be this...good?" Draco pondered absently as he caught a glimpse of a two figures hugging on the balcony.


	33. Surprising

_Previously:_

_Finally? Draco questioned, one eyebrow rising in disbelief, Youre one to talk for having finally asked Lovegood out._

_Blaise punched Draco in the shoulder, the two share looks of happiness for themselves and each other._

_Who knew life could be like this, Draco pondered absently as he caught a glimpse of a two figures hugging on the balcony._

* * *

Draco glanced back at his friend, "You know, you're going to have to make it official with Lovegood before Longbottom swoops in and takes her."

Blaise's jaw clenched at the thought, "No way am I letting a Gryffindor take what is _mine_."

"She's not yours yet," Draco reminded – or more like goaded.

Blaise shot his friend a glare, "I'll tell her when **_I _**want, not anytime time sooner."

"How ironic, there's Longbottom heading towards the hallway. Isn't that where the girls just went?" Draco asked knowing full well that the girls were still out there talking as he looked past his friend to watch the gentle Gryffindor wringing his hands nervously.

Blaise whirled around and growled, "Not if I can help it." He then stalked off, brushing past the nervous, little wizard.

Draco watched him go with a smug smile. Tonight, he would be the cause of two more match ups. Who knew it could be so entertaining?

Draco heard the sound of someone giving a low chuckle behind him and turned to see Harry sporting a similar grin.

"Always a Slytherin," he commented, referring to Draco's ways of getting his friend to finally go make it official with the blonde haired witch.

"Of course," Draco replied, trying not to sneer, and added, "I'm going to go watch whether or not Blaise makes a total fool of himself. Coming?"

Harry paused to think, not seeming to want to go with Draco, but wanting to make Hermione happy. He shrugged, and followed Draco who had already walked off without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Hermione still had this dreamy smile on her face that made Ginny think that her and Luna could be sisters.  
"Oh Mione!" Ginny cheered, as huge smile on her friend, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Congratulations," Luna added, the two girls stepping in to hug the dazed witch.

Hermione blushed, "Thanks." She bit her lip as she grinned, but her friend's could see that she was getting fidgety. Ginny knew that was her telltale sign of wanting to be somewhere, or see someone…Ginny had a pretty good idea who that someone was.

"By the way," Ginny added after the three shared a bit more small talk, "Where's Sydney?"

Hermione titled her head in thought, "I'm not sure. She…well she saw when he told me he loved me." She gave a laugh, remembering how Sydney had reacted, "She was squealing and practically bouncing off the walls. Then Dax lead her off somewhere..."

Luna smiled, "I'm sure if they are together they are alright."

"You're right, but I can't help but wonder," Hermione said, "Oh, hello Blaise."

The tall wizard ignored her greeting, striding past her and suddenly sweeping Luna into his arms and sealing her lips with his own.

Hermione and Ginny gasped in surprise, eyes bulging at the sudden sight before them. Did Blaise just really kiss her? Blink. Yes, yes he did.

Luna was frozen for a moment, not even her amazing physic abilities having predicted that, but then her body just seemed to melt, her arms slipping around his neck, feet rising on to tiptoe to help reach him. Both of them were now locked into a passionate kiss.

"That was unexpected," Hermione, whispered, still very surprised, her mind still processing what had just happened.

"But not unwanted apparently," was Ginny's equally quiet reply as they watched the two snog.

Another gasp could be heard from behind them, making them – Hermione and Ginny since the two were…occupied – turn to see a stricken look of Neville's face. The boy was frozen as though in terror before fleeing

Tears sprung to Hermione eyes as she saw the pain that had flashed in her old friend's eyes, she knew how painful it was seeing the person you liked in the arms of another.

"Poor boy," she whispered brokenly.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Hermione and guided her away to give Luna and Blaise some privacy, "Don't worry Mione. He'll be alright."

"So, you're underhanded ways actually worked," came the all so familiar voice of Harry.

"Of course," announced the voice that could only be Draco in a haughty tone.

Hermione felt better hearing his voice. Just knowing he was already made her feel better. She realized it seemed incredibly sappy but it was true. She gave a sigh.

"I'm so pathetic," she thought, but even with that she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face when she saw Draco actually talking civilly with her best friend. She could get use to that.

"There you are," Draco said, as Ginny's arms slipped off Hermione's shoulders, allowing her to go to Draco.

Hermione nodded, happy as she felt Draco pull her into him before resuming a conversation with Ginny as Harry and Draco talked about a subject they both had in common. Quidditch.

* * *

About ten minutes later when Hermione was just about to drag Draco out to the dance floor, Sydney and Dax walked over to them, hand in hand, both sporting smiles.

Sydney beamed over at her friends her eyes screaming with happiness and Hermione had a pretty good feeling she knew what happened. She really wanted to hug Sydney, but it seemed like the little witch wouldn't be releasing Dax anytime soon so she settled with a wink and a smile to which Sydney blushed prettily.

Now Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Blaise and Luna were still…keeping themselves busy. Could people really song for fifteen minutes straight? Hermione blushed as she envisioned herself and Draco doing that. Maybe she fifteen minutes wasn't all that long after all…

Hermione mentally shook herself of her thoughts, and resumed talking to her friends, her heart light and smile bright. Could this day get any better?

Hermione once again looked out at her friends, thinking about how lucky she was to have such wonderful people in her life and couldn't believe how great she had it. Family, amazing friends, a boy, no, **_man_**, that loved her, and to top it all, a great night at a ball.

"Life is good," Hermione thought and snuck a glance up at Draco, seeing him arguing with Harry, something about which broom was faster or something and gave a mental nod, "Life is definitely good."

* * *

**Author's Note: ok, I know this is even sappier then usual and kind of just a filler, but I thought it was cute. I hope you liked it too! Please review!**


	34. Itching

_Previously:_

_Hermione once again looked out at her friends, thinking about how lucky she was to have such wonderful people in her life and couldn't believe how great she had it. Family, amazing friends, a boy, no, man, that loved her, and to top it all, a great night at a ball._

_"Life is good," Hermione thought and snuck a glance up at Draco, seeing him arguing with Harry, something about which broom was faster or something and gave a mental nod, "Life is definitely good."_

* * *

Draco was really starting to get tired of having to wear masks, especially since he had started to get an itch right at the corner of his eye. To itch it though he would have to raise his mask, revealing his identity. Many people had recognized Hermione already but he safely still unknown.  
Though the itch was annoying he would resist because if people knew of how close he had become with Hermione people with start harassing her. He couldn't let that happen. He didn't want people treating Hermione bad just because he tended to be a jerk to other people sometimes.  
"Stupid itch," he thought again as he tried to focus on what Dax was talking about. Something about sports, or was it lessons? He couldn't even remember anymore.

* * *

Hermione noticed Draco seemed to be uncomfortable for some reason and couldn't help but glance around quickly to see if anyone was coming their way, like a certain annoying American wizard that Hermione knew Draco disliked or a specific red head, but she didn't see anyone coming their way at all.

"Come on," Hermione said, tugging at Draco's hand, "Let's go get a drink."

Draco nodded in agreement, following her lead.

"So," Hermione began once they were away from the others, "What's wrong?"

Draco was startled, "Nothing. What makes you ask such a ridiculous question?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in displeasure, "You were uncomfortable back there. You kept fidgeting around so I know something was wrong."

"I was not," Draco muttered, starring straight into Hermione eyes, but she knew better, the pulse in his wrist had increased. She had gotten quite good at deciphering when he was lying.

So she rightfully accused him, "Liar. Tell me what was wrong."

"I had a bloody itch, alright," Draco huffed in a breath, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

Hermione bit her lip to fight a smile that was about to slip onto her face. An itch? That was made him so uncomfortable?

"Why didn't you just itch it then?" Hermione asked, proud of the way her voice betrayed none of the amusement she was feeling.

His gray eyes locked with hers, unleashing the full force of his powers upon her as he said, "To do so I would have to raise my mask and reveal my identity, which would cause you to get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?"

His eyes were still locked with her, so serious. He gave a bitter laugh, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not the most popular person around. The negative attitude people have towards me would extend to you if people knew of our relationship."

Hermione gave a gentle smile, his concerning touching. She said, "You needn't worry about me. I am capable of taking care of myself."

He sighed as though weary, "If it was a battle with a wand I'm sure you would be more than capable, but it's not just that. It's the whispers of people when you pass by them, it's the glares you get from people you don't know, and it's the way that people disregard you as much as they can until they are forced to deal with you. I don't want that to happen to you."

Hermione couldn't resist it when she leaned up to peck a kiss on his lips and murmured, "I don't mind. It may annoy me, I can't deny that, but if I don't have to hide anymore to be with you, I would be happy. Really happy."

"Being with me makes you that happy? So happy that you would take the brunt of everyone's hate for even associating with me?" he asked, slightly dumbfounded.

Hermione chuckled, "Of course, don't tell me you've forgotten so quickly."

"Forgotten what?"

"That I love you," Hermione told him happily, a huge smile on her face.

Draco's face softened, as he replied, "No, I have not forgotten, but it is also because I love you that I do not want you to get hurt."

"You are stubborn."

He smirked, "So I've been told. Now, would you like a drink?"

"Alright, but do you want to go to the balcony first so you can take care of that itch?" Hermione said, gently touching his mask, the amusement shining in her eyes.

Draco shook his head, a smirk still tugging at his lips as he guided her to the refreshment table, "No, that annoyance has passed."

* * *

"So, the here is the princess of the ball," drawled a voice from behind the lounging Hermione.

She stiffened, it couldn't be him? Could it? She turned and fought back the urge to wrinkle her nose in distaste as she confirmed her suspicions as to the identity of the person behind her. John Cal.

"Maybe I help you?" she asked, trying to sound polite. It wasn't all that easy.

He starred at her as though she were an idiot, making her blood boil as he replied, "You? Help me?" he scoffed, "Why is the world would I ever allow you to assist me?"

Hermione tensed, every being in her fibers wanting to hit him but knowing she couldn't. How dare he? _Allow_ her to help him? Just who did he think he was?

"Then why are you here?" she ground out through clenched teeth.

He came around to sit next to her, a bit too close for her comfort.

"Why is it that when Draco leaves I seem to find myself in trouble?" Hermione thought unhappily as she had to face John's smirk.

"To see you of course."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Do I need a reason?" he asked, his face innocently confused. Dang, he was bloody annoying. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

Hermione replied, "Yes."

"If I must give you a reason, then I would have to say it would be to be next to a pretty lady. Is that good enough?" he drawled, leaning in closer, a leering smile on his face.

"No," she spat as she rose to her feet, "Tell me why you are here or leave. I am not in the mood to put up with your childish behavior."

His face darkened at her words and slowly he rose to his feet, his aura ominous as he approached her with silent footsteps.

Hermione backed, trying to avoid his approach, not wanting to be near him. She gasped, her back hitting the wall, trapping her in. Just where the bloody heck was Draco?

"I'm no child," he whispered leaning into her, "You would do well to remember that."

* * *

**Author's note: Hehehehe I feel evil. Sorry, I couldn't resist leaving it there. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, pretty please, review! :D**


	35. Threatening

_Previously_

_"No," she spat as she rose to her feet, "Tell me why you are here or leave. I am not in the mood to put up with your childish behavior."_

_His face darkened at her words and slowly he rose to his feet, his aura ominous as he approached her with silent footsteps._

_Hermione backed, trying to avoid his approach, not wanting to be near him. She gasped, her back hitting the wall, trapping her in. Just where the bloody heck was Draco?_

* * *

"Oh no," Hermione drawled in a sarcastic tone, "I could never forget that you aren't a child when you are indulging in such childish behavior."

John's face shifted from leering to a mask of fury, he hand slamming into the wall beside Hermione head, the echo painful to her ears.

He leaned in to hiss, "I wouldn't be so worried about how _I_ act if I were you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, even though her heart was pounding ferociously in her chest and she gave a sigh, "Really John? Are you threatening me? If you want a duel all you had to do was say so."

"A duel?" he asked incredulously, "You think I want a duel?" His body started to shake with laughter at the thought and the sound gave Hermione chills. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"How long does it take to get some bloody drink?" Hermione thought angrily, this was getting ridiculous. If Draco didn't show up soon, she would punch this kid in this face. To heck with the consequences.

"Then what do you want?" Hermione sighed, struggling to maintain her act of nonchalance.

Slowly his laughter faded and his eyes rose to meet hers. Why is it that he was so mean but he had such a pretty color of blue, almost hazel, eyes? Though they weren't all that pretty looking as they were mocking her.

"I already told you," he said, "I just wanted to be by a pretty lady."

"If this is your style of coquetry then it is extremely piteous. I suggest you go find some better ways to engage with a woman and then we can talk again, until that time I request that you leave."

He had a look of confusion on his face for a moment before it shifted back to sneering, "Oh no. I don't think I will heed that request. I guess you will just have teach me."

Hermione tried to conceal the disgust she felt when he reached up to take hold of her chin but failed. This guy was honestly interested in her? Merlin's beard he had a sick mindset.

"You will unhand her now," came a deadly voice that made Hermione's knees buckle in relief. Had he come a moment later John would have had a bloody nose. Not that she would minded getting to hit the twerp, but she didn't really want to get her Head Girl suspended.

John didn't even turn to look at Draco though, he merely paused inches away from Hermione's lips, and he asked, "Why should I?"

Hermione's eyes widened in anger, was he serious? Her hand raised up to slap him but she was too slow. A hand griped John's shoulder and whirled him around, punching him in the gut.

Hermione gasped in surprise, she certainly didn't expect Draco to act so violently. Quickly she rushed to his side and pulled him away and hissed at him, "What was that for?"

He looked at her incredulously, "He was trying to kiss you!"

Hermione sighed, "He was, and thank you for getting him off me, but Draco, we are head students. We can't behave like this or we'll get in trouble."

"Head students," Draco repeated harshly, "Is that all you care about?"

"No Draco, of course not," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the silly thought, "I just didn't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing him get hit," Draco asked angrily, upset that his girlfriend hadn't appreciate that he risked getting in trouble to protect her.

Hermione glanced over at the American wizard who had doubled over in pain and was dramatically gasping for air on the ground and bit her lip to fight off a smile. It was actually very satisfying to seem his in such a vulnerable position and whispered to her boyfriend, "I very much enjoy it. Though I had wanted to give him a bloody nose instead."

Draco then smirked, his anger fading, "You do seem to like hitting people in the face don't you?"

Hermione blushed at his reference of when they were younger and she had hit _him_ in the face and muttered a quiet, "Shut up."

Draco chuckled, "I thought a punch to the gut would be harder to prove. We could just accuse him of lying. I have a feeling people would believe us, or just not say anything, because really, how many people actually like him?"

"That was mean," Hermione pouted, though she didn't disagree with him.

Draco noticed this and his smirk grew, "But you know I'm right."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Be it as it may, it was still rude."

"Yes," agreed John, "It was quite rude."

The English witch and wizard turned to face John, now standing and clutching his gut, his glare set upon Draco.

"I, John Cal, challenge you to a duel," he declared as he dramatically whipped out his wand and pointed it in Draco's direction.

Draco merely raised and eyebrow as he starred at John like he was an idiot and questioned, "A duel? Are you sure little one?"

John's face started to turn red in anger, "Oh, I'm more than sure."

Draco sighed, "So be it. Hermione, what do we need to do so we don't get detention forever?"

Hermione swallowed thickly before answering, "Having a teacher officially referee the match would make it so no one got into trouble. No illegal hexes or curses, so nothing fatal. Would you like me to find a teacher?"

Draco gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, sensing her worry and told her, "No, I think I can do that. You just go get the others. I'm sure they'll enjoy seeing this twerp getting utterly defeated."

Hermione kissed him back before scurrying off to find the others. Why? Why did this have to happen? The night was going so perfectly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, sorry to end with a cliffy, but, I couldn't resist. I hope everyone is having a Happy Easter, and if Easter isn't your thing, well, then I hope you are having an awesome day. Hope you liked the chappie, please review!**


	36. Dueling

_Previously:_

_Hermione swallowed thickly before answering, "Having a teacher officially referee the match would make it so no one got into trouble. No illegal hexes or curses, so nothing fatal. Would you like me to find a teacher?"_

_Draco gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, sensing her worry and told her, "No, I think I can do that. You just go get the others. I'm sure they'll enjoy seeing this twerp getting utterly defeated."_

_Hermione kissed him back before scurrying off to find the others. Why? Why did this have to happen? The night was going so perfectly._

* * *

"Who should I ask?" Hermione pondered frantically after having told Draco that she would let him prepare himself and just to let her find an appropriate teacher to supervise the duel. Mentally she checked them off one by one.

Pomfrey: not available, nor the best idea.

Slughorn: Merlin's beard no.

Sprout: no.

Trelawney: Why did she even ask herself that?

Hooch: a flying instructor may not be best for a duel.

Hagrid: Draco may not appreciate that.

Flitwick: not a very suitable choice.

Snape: Draco would probably prefer him, but…well…Hermione didn't feel comfortable talking to him. Granted he was actually a _good guy_, so to speak, that didn't mean he scared her much less.

McGonagall: Hmm…Hermione certainly liked the idea, but wondered if the professor would even agree to it. McGonagall didn't really approve of duels.

Hermione swallowed thickly as she narrowed it down to one last person she thought could do it. It was either that or having to ask Snape. The thought made her stomach uneasy.  
"I really hope he will agree," Hermione thought, her pace quickening at this slightly desperate thought.

Finally she paused, once again before the teachers, but this time, it wasn't in triumphant.

"Miss Granger, how may we help you?" came Dumbledore's merry voice.

She plastered a smile on her face, "I would like to ask a favor of you sir."

He chuckled, "A favor you say? What kind of favor?"

"Would you please supervise a duel?" Hermione replied, afterwards biting her lip in nervousness.

"A duel?" he asked, slightly surprised, "Now?"

Hermione gave a slow nod, "Yes sir."

"Between who, might I ask?"

A thick swallow. "John Cal challenged Draco Malfoy sir."

He then sighed wearily, "I guess it was inevitable then. Yes Miss Granger, I will supervise this duel."

Hermione felt the tension live her a body, a genuine smile lit up her face, "Thank you very much."

"There is no need to thank me, I am just going to make sure they don't not kill one another. I cannot have that, it just wouldn't do," he said with a serious face, but a joking tone, making Hermione chuckle slightly. She then rushed off to find her friends, and inform them of the duel to come.

* * *

"Draco," Hermione whispered, taking his hands in her own their friends politely standing off a ways to give them some privacy, "Just," she sighed, "don't get hurt. Alright?"

He smirked, "I don't intend to Mione."

A gasp could be heard, making the couple turn to face whoever had interrupted them.  
"Hermione?" Ron questioned, his voice disbelieving, "You're going out," he swallowed thickly as though not able to say the words, "with…Malfoy? How-how could you betray us like that?"

Hermione didn't know whether to cringe with hurt or boil with fury. She ended up choosing the later.

"Betray you?" Hermione questioned, eyes blazing with anger and she gave a bitter laugh, "You certainly are one to talk Ronald. I don't think I _betrayed _anyone as you so _kindly_ put it. My love life is none of your concern. I don't understand why you consider yourself betrayed."

"You don't understand?" he asked incredulously, "How can you not? You're going out with that bloody ferret! He's no good for you Mione!"

"Don't you Mione me Ronald," Hermione cut in, his failing hands coming to a halt as she spoke, "I can choose who to speak time with all by myself. You really should stop with this 'poor me, why does everyone hate me?' It is most unbecoming, and also pitiful. Ronald, we are over. I don't know if I made it clear to you about, oh, was it about two months ago? Yes, I believe it was about two months ago. But let me clarify it for you. We are not a couple. I can date whom ever I so choose. I happen to choose Draco, who is, by the way, perfectly good for me."

Ron's face was a picture of hurt and slowly it turned expressionless, as though numb and he said without any emotion, "If you just wanted me out of your life, all you had to do was tell me."

She sighed, exasperated, "I don't want you out of my life, just no longer a part of my love life."

He shot Draco a nasty look, anger quickly overtaking his features, "Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." He then turned and stalked off, leaving behind an emotionally weary Hermione and a furious Draco.

How dare he say those things to his girlfriend? Just who did he think he was? He would teach that little weasel a lesson.

"No Draco," Hermione sighed, feeling Draco's rising temper, "Leave him be, he's not worth it."

"One hex wouldn't take too much time," Draco growled, his eyes still following the red head's trail.

"No," Hermione told him firmly, "If anyone is to hex him it would be me. You need to focus on thoroughly annihilating John. Come now, you need to get ready. I just wish I had enough time to try and find some good spells for you to use…"

Draco smirked for Hermione's benefit, trying to put aside his anger for the red headed annoyance, "I don't think John will be a problem."

* * *

"First, you shall choose your seconds," Dumbledore announced to the grave wizards.

Draco looked to Hermione, her eyes begging him to choose her, for if anything happened to him she would most certainly want to handle the twerp herself.

Draco saw this in her eyes, but gave a slight shake of his head; he did not want her to get hurt. He gave something of a smile in apology and turned to Blaise, gesturing for his friend to come stand by him.

Blaise nodded, and stepped forward as Draco announced, "I choose Blaise Zabini as my second."

Dumbledore nodded in acceptance and then looked to John. As John opened his mouth to choose, a voice called out from the crowd.

"I volunteer!"

Everyone turned to look, and Hermione gasped, "Ron?"

He didn't seem to hear her as he came to John's side.

"You?" John sneered, "Why should I choose you as my second?"

Ron glared at him, "I hate that bloody ferret as much, if not more, than you do. I advise you not to go against my assistance."

John sneered, "You are an idiot if you think I will choose you."

Ron leaned in to hiss something in his ear. Whatever it was made John smirk in pleasure and he said, "Very well then, red head here, what is your name by the way? Yes, of course. Ronald Weasel, _sorry,_ calm down, Weasely, shall be my second."

Dumbledore nodded, though he didn't look pleased as he continued with the rules.

"There shall be no physical contact, magical uses only. There shall be no Unforgivable curses or any hexes that may cause fatal injuries. If there are any, the user shall be disqualified. I shall declare the winner when I see fit. Any more questions? Very well. Wizards take your places. Get set…and begin!"

They both jerked their heads, neither willing to bow to the other and raised their wands.

There were so many spells Draco wanted to use on the brat, so many, but so little time to choose which one would be best suited to the little vermin. As John cried out, "Confringo!" he gave Draco little time to react.

"Aguamenti!"

Steam appeared as water and fire collided between the two wizards, causing the crowd to gasp, many backing away in fright. Hermione though didn't move, nor did her friends. They would not let this scare them off, not while their friend, or in boyfriend in Hermione's case, could possibly get hurt.

Draco glared, this time he would give the offense; "Obscuro!"

John was instantly blindfolded, crying out in surprise as Draco continued, "Confundo!"

John's struggling stopped instantly as he became confused and wondered, "What was I doing?"

Draco knew this spell wouldn't last long, but it was just enough time for him to think of a spell that he could use to cause the twerp to submit.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to end it in a cliffhanger again, honestly, it just kind of happened. I can't forget to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews. And I must all thank all my faithful readers. I will do my best to update soon. I was just going to end the match, but thought it would be too short. I hope you enjoyed it so far, please review!**


	37. Fighting

_Previously:_

_John was instantly blindfolded, crying out in surprise as Draco continued, "Confundo!"_

_John's struggling stopped instantly as he became confused and wondered, "What was I doing?"_

_Draco knew this spell wouldn't last long, but it was just enough time for him to think of a spell that he could use to cause the twerp to submit._

* * *

John's struggling suddenly began a new, his momentary forgetfulness fading away as he reached up to rip off his blindfold and he didn't seem to appreciate Draco's choice of spell in the least from the pure anger the coated his face.

"Stupefy!" screamed John, wand pointed at his opponent. Draco realized almost too last that he was focused too much on trying to find appropriate spells and not enough on the American.

"Ennervate!" Draco cried out, protected form the spell as he thought, "I was too slow, and that was too close. Why am I not thinking clearly?"

"Deprimo!" Draco yelled before John could react, and sudden wind appeared, throwing John's body into the air.

The body was thrashing about, a terrified look on his face as Draco strained under the effort of keeping John in the air and not being blown away too soon. Draco watched, waiting for the right moment to drop him so he would fall unconscious but not die - that would waste all the trouble of humiliating him – when he noticed the boy seemed to calm, suddenly searching his body for something, and then ripping off his outer dress robes impatiently and throwing it to the ground.

Draco couldn't hold the spell any longer and dropped him; the small robe might be enough to protect him so he didn't die. Resulting in Draco being the victor, unless the red head still wished to fight him.

John's eyes widened again as he felt himself falling, but he then redirected his wand to focus downward. Draco watched as he mouthed something, wand pointed at the fallen robe and watched as the robe grew.

Draco fumed as he realized the boy used engorgio to make the robe bigger and cushion his fall, preventing any harm except for maybe some slight discomfort. He was hoping it would be over quickly, apparently not.

John landed, gasps coming from the crowd of surprise and worry but the American was quickly on his feet, giving Draco a superior smirk at having thwarted the older wizard's plan. What Draco wouldn't give to be able to go over – and by physical means – punch that smirk off his face.

John raised his wand again and he shouted, "Petrificus totalus!"

Draco's eyes narrowed in distaste and he calmly said, "Protego." Rebounding the spell. It was now his turn to smirk as John gaped as the spell suddenly returned to him, John's limbs instantly snapping together as he became bound, inevitably falling to the ground.

A loud crack was heard and Draco was pleased to see it was the boy's head, finally having fallen unconscious. So, had he used the body-bind curse sooner would he have won sooner? He gave a mental shrug, just pleased to have won.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, calling attention away from a few of the students and a teacher that rushed to take John to the infirmary.

"The first round has been won by Draco Malfoy. Mr. Weasely, would you still wish to step up to second and continue the duel?" Dumbledore asked with his brow furrowed in displeasure, as he had to watch his students fight.

Ron jerked his chin up higher, seemingly insulted that Dumbledore even had to ask as he replied, "I'll fight."

Draco refrained from sighing, he didn't intend to let this red head win, but he didn't want to fight. The last duel already made him a bit tired, but he knew he could take the Weasel any day, so he would.

"Draco Malfoy, do you accept?" Dumbledore asked, shaking Draco from his thought.

Draco eyes Ron with disapproval and responded in a drawl, "I accept, though you're going to lose Weasel so you might as well quit so you don't make a total fool of yourself."

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron spat, whipping out his wand and stalking into the opening for the duel.

Draco sneered at him, raising his wand and waited for Dumbledore's command.

"Wizards take your places. Get set…and begin!"

Another of head jerks that might be considered bows and they glared at one another.

This time Draco would not be on the defensive, he shouted, "Sectumsempra!"

Draco then relaxed a moment, extremely smug for the spell which could slash like a sword, a specialty of Snape's, had also become one of his specialties after he demanded that he be taught it when he was younger.

Ron didn't seem to recognize the spell faster enough, all but frozen as it sped towards him. Finally he gasped, ducking as the spell slowly seemed to fall apart.

As he stood, Draco watched Ron reach up to touch his cheek, blood coming onto his hand. Draco outwardly smirked but inwardly hid his frustration. True it was good that he didn't kill him, granted he was annoying but he most certainly didn't want to kill anyone, yet could he not have ducked a little later and gotten a deeper cut? A wound that was more painful or at least not so small that it caused more damage? Apparently not.

Ron's face scrunched up, a gleeful expression at some thought that was unknown to Draco, but it seemed to mean that he felt happy about something.

A green light erupted from his wand, which Draco recognized as the slug-vomiting charm that the red head had tried to cast on Draco so many years before.

Draco felt smug at the memory of the charm having backfired on him once, and he intended to make it back fire once again.

Draco quietly murmured, "Protego." The spell once again rebounded to the caster as it had done, albeit in a different manner, so many years before. The red head had, unfortunately learned from his mistakes though, as Ron deflected the spell.

Draco recalled that Hermione had once told him about the other time Ron had gone out with Lavender and how she had made some paper birds to attack him. It might be enjoyable to have Ron experience that again, since they were bringing up old memories, why not?

"Avis oppugno," Draco said in a calm voice, and then as though it was an after thought, he added, "Duro."

Ron's eyes widened comically, and Draco watched in amused satisfaction as Ron was left with only one option. To run.

Everyone watched as Ron's red head became all but a blur; they were shocked into silence at the way Ron had fled the battle. Did that mean…it was over?

Dumbledore cleared his throat; "I believe that would count as a forfeit on Mr. Weasely's part, making Mr. Malfoy the victor. My kudos Mr. Malfoy, though I insist that this does not occur again."

Draco bowed his head in agreement and then turned to the crowded who had burst into applause, the once enemy now see as champion of the night.

Draco stepped forward, quickly reaching his friends' and, more importantly, Hermione's side.

Her arms flung into the air, wrapping themselves around his neck and happily hugging him. He chuckled, gently returning the embrace as he tried to move into the center of his friends, still not trusting the others with their knowledge of his and Hermione's relationship status. Better safe than sorry.

"I'm actually disappointed," Hermione whispered in his ear.

He raised an eyebrow though he knew she could not see it so he asked, "And why is that?"

"I actually wanted to beat up the halfwit myself," she told her in a conspiring tone, she giggled slightly before adding, her hold on him tightening slightly, "But I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

He hummed in agreement, enjoying holding her. A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips as he replayed the image of Ron running out of the duel like a scared little boy.

* * *

**Author's note: I know that I took a long time, and I'm sorry about that, but I finally got the chapter up! Not one of my personal favorites but I still enjoyed typing it, as I hope you did. Don't worry, the story's not over yet, but it's getting closer. Any ideas on what you think should happen next would be greatly appreciated to keep this story rolling, so please, please, please review!**


	38. Scheming

_Previously:_

_"I'm actually disappointed," Hermione whispered in his ear._

_He raised an eyebrow though he knew she could not see it so he asked, "And why is that?"_

_"I actually wanted to beat up the halfwit myself," she told her in a conspiring tone, she giggled slightly before adding, her hold on him tightening slightly, "But I'm glad you didn't get hurt."_

_He hummed in agreement, enjoying holding her. A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips as he replayed the image of Ron running out of the duel like a scared little boy._

* * *

The night was slowly coming to an end, and Hermione was very reluctant for it. After such an amazing night though, no one could blame her at the disappoint she felt for the end of such a momentous night.

Luna and Blaise had found their way back to the group, hand in hand, huge dopey smiles on their faces. Not at all abashed at the fact Hermione and Ginny had witnessed a bit of their snogging. If anything, it was Ginny and Hermione who were more embarrassed, but happy for their friends nevertheless.

It seemed it had been a momentous night for everyone. Luna and Blaise now seemed to be a couple; Sydney and Dax seemed to be together, though Hermione wondered if they were official. She certainly hoped so.

Draco was safely next to her, not a scratch on him from the duel, which made Hermione extremely pleased that he had defeated both annoyances. John was most likely in the infirmary, well on his way to recovery, though Ron's current location was still unknown.

Hermione found herself not all that repentant that her former best friend was not around, for it was his own fault, though she did mourn over the fact that it seemed unlikely their friendship would ever be repaired.

Draco pecked Hermione on the lips, not liking the sad look that had entered her eyes. This was a night of triumph! If they had troubles, those troubles could be worried about tomorrow. Tonight, they were to celebrate. He was most definitely celebrating, and why shouldn't he? They had won the challenge, been crowned the victors, managed to help Dax and Blaise with their relationships, defeated both John and Weasel and he had told the girl of his dreams that he loved her.

Draco was undeniably smug, a smirk on his face that was on the way to becoming permanent. He knew he should probably be a bit more alert in case Weasel tried to get back at him, but like he said before, tonight was a night a triumph, he would worry about it later.

"I love you," he told Hermione, his voice heard by her ears only.

She looked up and smiled at him, replying just as softly, "And I love you."

His arm squeezed gently around her waist, and his eyes roamed over the dancing couples that were trying to dance before the night was over. He would have asked Hermione to dance, but honestly, he was tired. Though it had been a wonderful night, it had also been a long one.

Sydney was leaning in a Dax, her eyes sleepy, but a smile on her face. Dax also had a small smile on his face, arms around her, looking very content. Dax locked eyes with Draco for a moment, silent thanks in his eyes, to which Draco gave a nod of acknowledgement.

He then looked to Blaise, who was happily holding his new girlfriend, the dopey smile still on his face, and he then looked to Draco, smirking in triumph as though saying, "See, I did it."

Draco smirked in return, silently congratulating his friend on his success. Yes, Draco had been responsible for his friends' happiness. He was beginning to understand why girls seemed to be so obsessed about matchmaking, but you would never hear him admit that aloud.

* * *

As the music played and the night was coming to an end, Ron had fled to the infirmary; the spell finally having worn off and the birds were no longer chasing him.

He watched, cold eyes on John Cal, forced to stay in the bed by Madam Pomfrey, and he seemed not at all happy about it but could not argue. It appeared that Ron would once again be…allying himself John. The thought was by no means pleasant, but who better to go to with thoughts of revenge than a Slytherin?

"So, did you win?" John drawled, in a very Draco-like manner that made Ron debate whether or not this was a good choice.

He shrugged off his indecsion, "No."

John sneered, "Idiot."

Ron felt himself tense in anger, John had done no better, actually he had done worse, but instead said, "I helped you, and you owe me."

"Oh do I now? I never recalled being indebted to you."

"Yes, you do," Ron told him, his voice leaving no room for argument, "We'll both like it so stop complaining."

John's eyebrows rose, he had not yet mastered raising only one eyebrow much to his annoyance, "And what makes you think that any of your ideas would interest me."

"You snobs like revenge don't you?" Ron said as his response, not refraining from rolling his eyes.

John gave a laugh, "I thought you were too 'high and mighty' to even entertain such a conception as revenge."

Ron sneered at him, holding back from sticking out his tongue and making a fool of himself. Harry always told him, in his nice Harry way, that when he did that he looked like a moron.

"Shut up you bloody American and just listen to what I have to say," Ron muttered.

* * *

Hermione listened absently as Dumbledore made a final announcement, officially ending the night. Draco didn't even bother to look like he was paying attention.

"Draco," hissed Hermione in reprimand as he guided her out.  
"What is it love?" Draco asked, voice sounding distant as though he had been pulled from deep thoughts.

Hermione felt her eyes soften at his endearment but then told herself to stay strong, "Did you really have to zone out?"

"What does it matter? He always gives the same speech; he just says it differently each time. I'm so happy! The night was a successful! House unity! Bla, bla, bla."

Hermione blushed faintly, for what he said was true, she knew this but still wasn't happy with his behavior and muttered, "At the very least, you could have been more respectful."

He smirked, "But you love me, so who cares." He was unbelievably smug looking, and Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny it obviously.

"Love you too," he said, enjoying saying it, but doing so quietly for her ears alone.

Hermione's blush deepened, but she beamed nevertheless. Everything was starting to go right.

If only she was not oblivious what John and Ron had planned for her and Draco.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for the helpful reviews! I had no idea what to do for this chapter, now I can keep going for a little while. I'm not sure if I should write a squele, so if you want one, please tell me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	39. Finding Out

_Previously:_

_He smirked, "But you love me, so who cares." He was unbelievably smug looking, and Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny it, obviously._

_"Love you too," he said, enjoying saying it, but doing so quietly for her ears alone._

Hermione's blush deepened, but she beamed nevertheless. Everything was starting to go right.

_If only she was not oblivious what John and Ron had planned for her and Draco._

* * *

Hermione woke up, not happy to be woken from such a wonderful dream Draco telling her he loved her… She closed her eyes; maybe she could sleep back to sleep.  
A pounding on her door didn't let her do this though, "Wake up love! It's about time for breakfast!"

Hermione sat up, surprise written on her face. Love? Since we did he call her love? She turned to look at the clock, and saw a mask there.  
"It was real," Hermione thought, joy bubbling up in her, "It wasn't a dream! Merlin's beard, he loves me!"

She beamed; suddenly not feeling so tired and bounced out of bed rushing to get dressed. Firstly because she knew Draco would be grumpy if he didn't get his food, and she hated a grumpy Draco, and secondly because well, she was in such a good mood and was ready to face the day. She felt amazing, like nothing could bring her down.

* * *

Draco was getting impatient, but not as much as he usually did, he was in a rare good mood. That didn't mean he wasn't upset at not having gotten any food yet.

The door to Hermione's room swung open, and he turned, ready to ask her just what took so bloody long when he froze. She was beautiful. She had this huge smile on her, her hair looked hastily taken care of, still slightly frizzed, and her skin was flushed. She was, stunning.

"Come on Draco," Hermione proclaimed, somehow by his side, her hand capturing his, "I'm sure you're hungry, I know I am."

He gave a nod, letting himself be dragged along, amused at her extremely good mood. It was nice to see her so happy.

* * *

Sydney's leg was bouncing impatiently and she kept glancing over her shoulder, frantically looked at the entranceway to the Great Hall. Her food was barely even touched. Finally she turned to look over at Hannah and Kate, hands flying rapidly as she asked.

"Are they here?"

Kate sighed, "No. Stop worrying."

"I can't!"

Hannah just smiled, "They will be here, and there probably isn't anything to worry about."

Sydney scowled, "Nothing! John and Ron! How can I not worry?"

"Are you sure they are up to something?" Kate asked her.

"Well…no, but I just have this feeling…"

"Then don't worry," Hannah told her, hands moving in a slow, calm manner.

* * *

Dax watched Sydney's hands move so quickly as she talked to her friends, once again wishing he had taken the time to learn Sign Language so he could understand what they were talking about.

He could tell she was obviously worried though, all her tell tale signs: chewing on her lip, bouncing leg, hunched shoulders and then suddenly straightening her posture as though having made as decision and then slowly curling her shoulders again.

"Sydney," Dax spoke up, placing a hand on her shoulder, and capturing her attention, fretting eyes suddenly locked with his own, "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip and answered, "Nothing."

"You really should know you are a horrible liar," Dax told her, "Tell me."

"Well," she started, "I worried about Draco and Hermione."

His brow scrunched in confusion, "Why are you worried about the, their relationship is going good."

"It's not their relationship I worried about," Sydney said with a shake of her head, "It's John and Ron. I just have this feeling…"

He laughed, "So that's what you're worried about? Really Syd, you should have more faith in our friends. Draco took care of both of them single-handedly! If those annoyance were to try anything they would be in serious trouble, especially if Hermione were the one to be taking care of them."

This made Sydney laughed, for he was right. Sydney could easily picture Hermione going against both the American and the red head on her own and giving them a thorough beating. Dax was right. Draco and Hermione would be fine. If she knew this though, why did she still feel so anxious?

* * *

Draco and Hermione finally entered the Great Hall, and with smiles parted ways to go to their respective tables. The buzz increased dramatically so as word was being spread of Draco and Hermione's relationship status.

Neither seemed to notice, or they just didn't care, Ginny suspected it was the later as Hermione took a seat beside her.

"Good morning!" Hermione said, extremely energetic and happy.

Ginny smiled at her friend's good mood, but even the sight of Hermione so jovial didn't help unease her worry that she couldn't place.

"So Ginny, did you have a good time last night?" Hermione asked, not noticing her friend's nervousness.

Ginny forced a smile on her face, dragging herself away from her thoughts so as to focus on her friend, "Last night was amazing Mione, you did a great job."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, but – and I by no means wish to sound cliché – but I couldn't have done it without you. It was your idea to have a masquerade ball, and it turned to out to be such an amazing success!"

Ginny gave a small smile of gratitude, "Thanks, I just hope everyone had as much fun as we did."

Hermione giggled, "I don't think your brother or John did."

Ginny's unease flared up again, and she suddenly felt someone watching her. Ginny turned to look, and saw Sydney, a look of complete understanding in her eyes and Ginny didn't feel as crazy for worrying anymore, for she wasn't alone.

* * *

Sydney heard a bit of Ginny and Hermione's conversation, when Hermione mentioned something about Ron and John not having a good time. Sydney's head snapped in their direction, eyes locking on Ginny who didn't seem to like Hermione's comment either.

A moment later, Ginny turned, looking in Sydney's direction, and Sydney knew that Ginny could feel it too that something was in the air. Just what the heck was it?

* * *

**The End of The Plan**

**Keep reading with the continuation, To Learn.**

**First Chapter of To Learn is now up!**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm evil, I'm sorry. I'm going to be starting a squeal, not quite sure where it will lead or what will happen, but I hope it goes well. It will be under the name: To Learn. Please review!**


End file.
